The AU Series : Second Chance At Love
by ElaineDex
Summary: Just when they thought that they had found happiness together they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a pregnancy & a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldnt possibly get any more complicted for Ellie & The Major, could they?
1. Chapter 1

Date : 27.05.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn't possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major…could they?**

**--**

After Charlotte's little bombshell where she had coolly informed them that she was dying, Major Lorne and Dr. Ellie Harrison stared at one another for the longest time.

"I don't believe her", Lorne said eventually.

"Surely she wouldn't lie about something as serious as dying though Evan", Ellie said sounding uncertain and Lorne frowned.

'Having a terminal illness was not something one could easily fake', he thought. 'But then again he wouldn't put anything past Charlotte'.

He glanced at Ellie and saw that she looked worried and he reached out and pulled her to him.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and lay her head against his chest.

"Just when we were so happy…", she said sounding glum and Lorne leant back slightly so that he could see her face.

"Hey, that sounds like you're actually considering us doing what she's asked of us", he said and Ellie looked up at him.

"Evan, if she wants to make amends….", Ellie trailed off as Lorne shook his head.

"I'm not going to believe a word she says until I get medical proof that she's telling the truth.

'And there is no way I am taking her back', he silently added to himself.

"Dr Beckett wont discuss Charlotte with us, her medical records will be confidential", Ellie said and Lorne sighed and they fell silent for a moment before Lorne had a brainwave.

"You could get into the infirmaries' records surely?", he said and Ellie looked at him, a shocked expression upon her face.

"I cant do that!", she cried, then added, "Well, I could…but it wouldn't be right".

"I know it wouldn't but we need to know if she's telling the truth don't we", Lorne said, squeezing Ellie's waist and she sighed and regarded him seriously.

"And what if we discover that she is telling the truth Evan? What then?", she asked and it was Lorne's turn to sigh.

"Then I don't know", he replied.

**OoOoOo**

Charlotte wrinkled her nose in distaste as she pushed one of Dr. Beckett's male nurses off of her and pulled down her skirt.

"You need to get my records 'updated' soon Simon, I have no doubt that Ellie will hack into the system very soon to check up on me and I don't want her to be disappointed", she said as Simon smirked at her and re-adjusted his trousers.

"You know my price for each update though don't you? You sure you're going to keep up your side of this deal?", he asked and she glared at him.

"Of course", she purred silkily, running a hand through his sand coloured hair as she pretended that she found him attractive.

'How hard could it be to sleep with this guy once a fortnight in return for him making it look like she had only months to live?', she thought to herself. If she ended up with Lorne at the end of it all then it would be well worth the effort….wouldn't it?

Simon grinned and moved over to his computer…

**OoOoOo**

"Are you ready?", Ellie asked nervously as her finger hovered over the button on her laptop that would open up Charlotte's medical records.

She and Lorne were in her room and Lorne moved in close behind her as he joined her on her bed.

He nodded, peering over her shoulder and Ellie closed her eyes, breathing in his scent and she prayed that Charlotte was lying. She didn't want to lose Lorne but…

"Press the button Ellie", Lorne's voice broke into her thoughts and her eyes snapped open as she pressed the Enter key and waited.

After a few moments silence, Ellie whispered,

"Charlotte has Chronic Leukaemia".

"Give me that", Lorne said, reaching around her and grabbing the laptop so that he could see the screen more closely for himself.

As he scanned Charlotte's records, Ellie pinched at the bridge of her nose as she said,

"She's had blood tests, bone marrow analysis, physical examinations…she's been through so much already".

Lorne placed the laptop beside him on the bed and twisted to look at Ellie. He didn't know what to say, for the first time it seemed that his scheming ex was telling them the truth for once.

"Did you see that it said that the leukaemia is too far progressed for any further treatment and that a bone marrow transplant is now out of the question?", Ellie asked and Lorne nodded once and went to reach for her but Ellie stood quickly and evaded his hand.

Lorne frowned.

"Ellie…", he began but she cut him off.

"I think we have to give her the chance to put right what she's done wrong Evan. If she wants to be my friend again then what's the harm?", she asked, looking at him and Lorne's eyes widened.

"She wants me to be 'with her' again though…not just be her best buddy", he said and Ellie gulped.

"It's only for a few months…", she began, stopping when Lorne shot to his feet and looked at her incredulously.

"You mean to tell me that you want me to get back with her? Sleep with her…and stuff? Are you mad?".

"Maybe she'd be happy with you just being her friend", Ellie said, folding her arms defensively as she purposely ignored his questions.

"Fat chance. Ellie you heard what she said…that she still loves me and she wants us to try again because she knows that she can make me happy…that didn't sound to me like she'd settle for 'just friends', did it to you?", Lorne said and Ellie took a deep, shaky breath.

"I…I guess not", she agreed and Lorne stepped closer to her and cupped her face with his hands.

"And what about us in all of this? We could be really good together and I…I really like you…", he said and Ellie blushed.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that to me…what happened to the days when you hated me?", she asked and Lorne smiled.

"Hate's a strong word…I wouldn't say that I ever hated you…exactly", he said and Ellie smiled softly.

"You couldn't stand me though", she pressed and Lorne sighed.

"Yeah, and now I don't think I could stand to be without you", he said and Ellie's heart banged painfully and she pulled away from him.

"Don't Evan…don't make this any harder than it has to be", she said and Lorne frowned.

"Don't make what any harder? What are you saying Ellie?", he asked and Ellie closed her eyes and turned her back to him.

"No-one knows that we've been seeing one another, it'd be easy to just break it off now…", she said, gasping as Lorne grabbed her and spun her back to face him.

"No Ellie…I don't believe that's what you really want", he said sounding angry and she pulled away from him and steeled herself.

"It's for the best", she said and Lorne threw his hands into the air.

"Best for who? Charlotte? Because it certainly isn't what I want", he ranted and Ellie cringed, not daring to admit that breaking up wasn't exactly what she had had planned for them either.

Despite her better judgment though, she knew that she had made her mind up.

"I think Charlotte deserves another chance in light of the fact that she is dying and I am going to let her know that I am prepared to be friends with her again…", she trailed off though as Lorne seemed to lose whatever grip he had on his self-control.

"You do what you feel you have to do Ellie but I'm not so sure that I can do what she asks, especially if it means losing you", he grated and Ellie had to stop herself from going to him.

"Evan…like I said, it's not for long…if you wont do it for Charlotte, then do it for me…", she began but Lorne shook his head.

"I cant believe I am hearing this…", he said, heading toward the door and Ellie went to follow him.

"Evan?", she said but he held out a hand to stop her before wafting it over the access panel.

"If you change your mind about this before the morning then you know where my quarters are", he told her before he disappeared out of her sight and Ellie bit back tears of frustration.

It wasn't Charlotte's fault that she was terminally ill but damn the woman for her inconsiderate timing!

Ooo

That night proved a sleepless one for the three of them.

Charlotte was nervous as to whether her plan had worked, Lorne couldn't believe that Ellie hadn't arrived at his room yet to tell him that she didn't want to break up with him and Ellie had been wondering what on earth was the matter with her.

Why did she have to be the one who felt like she should do right by everyone?

Why did she have to sacrifice her own happiness to make someone else happy?

Because that was the type of person she was she guessed.

Sighing deeply she moved away from Lorne's quarters' door without knocking.

She had been right earlier when she had told him that it would be easier to break up now seeing as no-one even knew that they had even been together. Neither of them had told a soul that they had begun dating - if dating is what you could call spending all of their free time in bed together over the last few days.

Yes, this way was definitely the best way. No awkward questions to answer as to why they had broken up so soon etc. etc.

She would put her feelings for Lorne on hold and be a good friend to Charlotte in her last months of life. What Lorne decided to do was, of course, up to him. She would not be jealous if he were to spend any time with Charlotte she told herself firmly. She would not hold it against him…she had made the decision to break up after all.

Letting herself back into her own quarters she gasped in fright as she saw Sheppard sat on her bed, waiting for her.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 30.05.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

**--**

"Sorry Ellie, I didn't mean to scare you half to death", Sheppard said as he watched her reach for the pot of heart pills on her bedside drawers.

"John what are you doing in here?", Ellie asked, swallowing a couple of pills before continuing, "This really isn't a good time…", but she trailed off as Sheppard stood and gripped her upper arms.

"When will be a good time for me to talk to you then huh? I've been trying to get your attention for days now", he snapped and Ellie gawped at him, her mouth making an 'o' shape and she tried not to notice how his eyes lingered on her lips.

"I'm sorry", she said, "I didn't realise. Is it something important?", she asked sounding weary and Sheppard frowned.

He thought about what he wanted to tell her and surmised that yeah, what he had to say was pretty damn important - to him at any rate, but the look on Ellie's face made him hold back and instead of saying what he'd intended he asked,

"Why isn't this a good time, what's happened?".

Ellie opened her mouth but then promptly closed it again as she realised that she could hardly tell him that she had had to break up with Lorne to keep her dying 'friend' happy.

Sheppard waited, watching the play of emotions crossing her face and he began to get worried.

"Ellie, tell me what the problem is", he said, his hands sliding to her shoulders and he gave them a gentle squeeze before continuing, "Is it your heart? Is everything ok?".

Unbidden, tears welled in Ellie's eyes and she bit her lip. This was no time for Lt. Colonel John Sheppard to come over all caring like this and be the gentle man that she had known when they had been a couple.

At the sight of her tears, Sheppard bit out an oath and hooked a hand around the back of her neck, dragging her in toward his chest and Ellie went and laid her head on its solid wall, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh God, please tell me its not serious", Sheppard was muttering. "You're not dying are you?", he ground out and at this, Ellie lifted her head and looked up at him.

"I'm not no…but someone I know is".

Relief like none he'd experienced before flooded through Sheppard and he pushed her head back onto his chest and heaved a sigh.

"Jesus Ellie…I think we're now even in the scare factors".

Ellie sniffed loudly and they pulled apart, moving to sit on her bed.

"So, who is…dying?", Sheppard asked after she had blown her nose.

"Well you cant say anything if I tell you, there's only myself and…", Ellie hesitated, not wanting to mention Lorne's name and so continued, "one other person who knows".

Sheppard nodded once to confirm his silence on the matter and she said,

"It's Charlotte".

Sheppard looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Charlotte?".

"Yeah…Dr Weir's P.A.", Ellie informed him and watched the comprehension land on his handsome face.

"Oh, her", he said and Ellie frowned at his obvious dislike of her 'friend'.

"Does Elizabeth know?", he asked and Ellie shook her head.

"What's wrong with her then?", Sheppard queried thinking that there had looked to be nothing wrong with the small red-head with the laughing green eyes when he'd seen her earlier that day.

"She has chronic leukaemia and only has a few months left", Ellie answered and Sheppard frowned.

"So if its not Elizabeth who knows, which in my opinion she should be told, then who is the other person?", he asked and Ellie opened her mouth but before she could tell him that she would rather not say, he guessed.

"Its Lorne isn't it? I heard on the grapevine that she was his ex, they dated when he was posted at the SGC".

Ellie sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Wow…I bet he's kinda upset", Sheppard commented and Ellie resisted the urge to say that Evan had been more upset about their break-up, which should in itself tell her something.

In fact it did, but she was refusing to acknowledge it…for now.

"You look whacked Ellie and you're supposed to be resting", Sheppard said, scooting so that he was half sat, half lay on her bed and then he held his arms out to her.

"John", Ellie said his name, her voice wary but he merely grinned at her.

"Come on, you look like you need a hug 'and' some sleep", he said and she hovered indecisively for a moment before removing her shoes and then moving to his side and laying her head against his chest again.

Sheppard wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin against the top of her head.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?", she asked, sounding sleepy and Sheppard sighed and watched as the dawn's light began to filter into the room.

"It can wait a while longer…get some rest Ellie", he replied and Ellie nodded, closing her eyes.

**OoOoOo**

The next day Ellie went to see Charlotte. She found her typing up some notes and knocked lightly on the glass at the side of the doorway.

Charlotte smiled warmly as she looked up from her work and beckoned Ellie inside.

"Hey Ellie, come in, sit down", the red-head said brightly and Ellie couldn't help but think that for someone who was dying, Charlotte looked incredible compared to herself who looked exhausted.

"How're you feeling?", Ellie asked as she perched on the edge of the chair opposite Charlotte's desk.

"I'm fine…I'm having a 'good' day today", Charlotte replied and Ellie nodded.

She had read about people having good and bad days when they had a condition such as leukaemia but she had thought that that was when they were receiving treatment - but still, she could be wrong.

"I um, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I would like us to be friends again…if you like", she ventured and Charlotte beamed.

"That's fantastic Ellie, thanks…but what about Evan?", she asked, a little too quickly for Ellie's liking, "Did he say anything to you last night about his decision?".

Ellie clasped her hands together and avoided Charlotte's eyes as she answered,

"Ah, no, he didn't. I'm afraid you'll need to speak with him about that".

She had answered Charlotte's question as best she could, after all, she really did have no idea which way Lorne was going to go on the matter.

"Oh…I see", Charlotte replied glumly.

"We could meet for coffee later if you like?", Ellie suggested, thinking she may as well make the first friendly move. "This is my last day of sick leave and I'm kinda at a loose end".

"Oh…sure, we could do that", Charlotte replied, returning to her work and almost seeming disinterested in Ellie and the Doctor frowned and stood, thinking that maybe Charlotte should be on sick leave too.

"So I'll see you at lunchtime, in the mess hall?", she asked and Charlotte nodded and smiled absently.

"Yeah, sure, see you later", she replied and Ellie nodded, still frowning and left the office.

As she disappeared Charlotte scowled at her retreating back.

She knew that Ellie was going to be a push-over but it seemed that Lorne was going to play hard to get.

She wondered what had gone on between Lorne and Ellie last night after she had left them alone. Ellie looked over-tired and pretty upset just now and she hoped that if her and Lorne had been starting up a relationship that she had managed to get them to call it off with her little plan.

She smiled to herself. Lorne might take a little extra work, but she would bring him around…she had to.

Just then, Henry Cavendish from the SGC, whom had caused the power failure a few weeks ago to 'test' the teams' response times, appeared in the doorway.

"So…how's it going?", he asked silkily and Charlotte grinned at the secret I.O.A. agent who had become her friend of late.

"It's all falling into place, slowly…but I could do with someone to take her mind off of Lorne for me", she said, pointing to Ellie who was now half-way down the hallway and Henry laughed.

"I don't think you need me for that…I happened to see one Lt. Col. John Sheppard leaving the little Doctors' quarters this morning".

"Really?!", Charlotte exclaimed and Henry nodded.

"Uh-huh".

"That's…great", Charlotte said, her mind in a whirl as she thought through what this could mean.

Maybe Ellie wouldn't be so hard to get out of Lorne's life after all. Maybe she had been totally wrong about their 'involvement'.

**OoOoOo**

Ellie had gone through two cups of coffee before she realised that Charlotte wasn't going to show for their lunch date.

Sighing she pushed herself up from the table and almost collided with Lorne and he held his coffee cup away from them both as the hot liquid sloshed about dangerously.

"Evan…", Ellie said, her eyes going to his and they stared at one another before he replied,

"You've made your final decision then?".

"I went to see Charlotte this morning and told her that we could be friends again", Ellie confirmed and Lorne nodded, his jaw set angrily and he went to move around her but Ellie put her hand on his arm and he paused.

"You mean a lot to me Evan…I know the next few months will be hard but when it's all over…", Ellie began but she trailed off as Lorne turned his normally warm blue eyes on her and she saw how cold they looked.

"I think it would be better if we just went back to how things were before we slept together Ellie", he told her and her face paled as he finished, "You might be able to turn your emotions and feelings on and off but I cant", and with that he moved away to go and sit with Lt. Franks.

Ellie stayed where she was for a few moments, too in shock to move.

Lorne meanwhile tried not to look over at her but he couldn't help himself and he swallowed hard as he took in the devastated expression upon her face. As she seemed to pull herself together enough to move away, he looked down into his coffee and cursed himself for saying what he had to her.

It was his own stupid fault for falling for her so quickly…he should have known that something so perfect couldn't possibly last. He should have listened to his earlier instincts about scientists - Ellie in particular and steered well clear of her.

Charlotte's news had of course had a profound effect upon him too but he hadn't felt that it was necessary for he and Ellie to break up over it…they could both have been friends with Charlotte.

Just because Charlotte wanted him it did not mean that he had to reciprocate now did it?

Sighing deeply he pinched at the bridge of his nose.

"You okay Sir?", Franks asked and Lorne nodded.

"Yeah, sure, just tired…how are you?", he replied and Franks grinned.

"I'm great Sir…things are going well with Teyla and I and…", at this point Lorne tuned out. He did not want to hear about someone else's fantastic love life when his was in tatters around his feet.

He nodded where he thought appropriate but was glad when Teyla arrived and whisked Franks away for a 'romantic' sparring session.

"Right, like a lot of sparring will get done", Lorne muttered grumpily as Sheppard plopped down in the seat beside him.

"Hey Major, how're you doing?", he asked and Lorne sighed inwardly and replied.

"I'm good Sir, you?".

"Really?", Sheppard asked, failing to respond regarding his own well-being as he continued.

"Ellie told me about Charlotte last night…must be a shock…I mean I wont say a word of course, but I do think she ought to tell Elizabeth, shouldn't she be heading home to sort out her affairs and stuff?".

Lorne stared at his C/O as though he had sprouted two heads.

Ellie had been to see Sheppard last night. So that was why she hadn't come knocking on his door, she had run back to Sheppard.

"I er…I don't know Sir…I mean that's up to Charlotte…it's nothing really to do with me now", he eventually replied and Sheppard frowned at Lorne thinking that his second looked at little…out of sorts. Understandable he supposed seeing as he'd just found out his ex was dying.

Just then Lyssa passed by and gave Sheppard a look that could kill and Sheppard winced as Lorne looked from his team-mate back to his C/O.

"Long story", Sheppard said then added, "Let's just say Lyssa isn't too happy with me for ending our brief, but glorious, affair".

Lorne nodded, the fact that Sheppard had now confirmed he was single again not allaying his fears any about why Ellie had gone to him last night.

He needed to get back to work and get off-world. But there was just one problem with that.

Ellie.

She was on his team and it now posed a bigger problem to him than ever.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 01.06.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

**--**

Lorne's team was scheduled to go off world in twenty minutes and both Lorne and Ellie had been cornered by Charlotte and Sheppard respectively.

In Lorne's office, Charlotte was trying her best to get an answer out of him as to how he felt about her these days.

"Charlie", he was saying as he moved around his desk, trying to put some distance between them, "I don't know what it is you expect me to say…".

"I don't have much time left Evan…I just want us to be close again…like we once were", Charlotte replied, her eyes filling with tears and Lorne's stomach twisted at how suddenly vulnerable she looked.

"I know what you're saying Charlie but a lot happened between us, you betrayed me and I…..", he trailed off though as she suddenly began to sob.

"Charlie…don't cry like that", he said awkwardly as she covered her face with her hands and wailed loudly.

Glancing at the doorway to make sure no-one passing was witnessing her break-down, he slowly moved back around his desk and stood before her.

His hand hovered in mid-air for a moment or two before he gently touched her shoulder.

Taking her chances at this first sign of warmth from him, Charlotte launched herself into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me alone Evan…please? I need you", she sniffed and Lorne sighed deeply as the weight of responsibility settled onto his shoulders.

**oooo**

In Sheppard's office, Ellie glanced toward the doorway anxiously. She wished that whatever it was that Sheppard wanted to tell her, he would just get on and say it as she didn't have much time left to get her stuff together before she went off-world.

"John…I have to get going soon…", she prodded and he looked at her as he perched on the edge of his desk.

She frowned as he took her hands in his and squeezed them.

"Maybe I should wait until you get back…", he said and Ellie shook her head.

"Oh no…come on, out with it…I cant stand the suspense", she joked, thinking it had something to do with Lyssa. Maybe John had asked the Calestrian to move in with him or something.

"Okay…well…the thing is Ellie, over these last few weeks I've been thinking about you and me and the way things used to be between us…and I've also been thinking about my life and where I really should be by now…", he took a deep breath as Ellie's frown deepened and she looked slightly confused.

He ploughed on quickly before she could interrupt him.

"I want to settle down Ellie…I want what we had, but on a permanent basis".

Ellie cocked her head to one side and regarded him.

"You're going to ask Lyssa to marry you", she grinned at him but he shook his head and pulled a hand away from hers so that he could rake it though his floppy hair.

"I realised when you were in the position of having to lose your 'virginity', that I wanted to be the one you came to Ellie, I wanted to be the one who made sure that you were safe and I was so angry when I heard that you had had to go to someone else…I wont ask who…but if it had happened weeks earlier it would have been me…", he stopped as Ellie held up a hand.

"John, what are you going on about? You and Lyssa…", Ellie began but he shook his head.

"I broke it off with Lyssa when I realised that I wasn't sure of my feelings".

Ellie groaned. Poor Lyssa.

"I don't understand what you're…", Ellie tried but suddenly John pulled her toward him, his hands at her waist as he said,

"I love you Ellie…I want us to make it work".

'O', was all Ellie could manage as Chuck's voice came over the tannoy system.

"Major Lorne's team to the gate room please".

Sheppard grinned at Ellie and released her.

"We'll talk more when you get back…I cant tell you how good this feels Ellie", he said as he turned her to walk her quickly to her lab so that she could collect her stuff.

"Ahhh….", Ellie trailed off, unable to think of anything coherent to say.

Her mouth opened and shut like a goldfishes' as she tried to come out with something that would stop this madness before it could begin properly, but she couldn't think of a single thing to say.

As they neared her lab, Lorne and Charlotte appeared in the hallway before them as they turned the corner ahead and Ellie gasped as she saw that Charlotte was pressed to Lorne's side and he had his arm around her shoulders, albeit loosely, but around them nonetheless.

Her eyes met Lorne's and tension crackled between them as they both took in whom the other was with.

Ellie had been looking forward to this next mission but now, after seeing that Lorne had obviously decided that he too was going to be there for Charlotte but wanted to revert back to before they had gotten close with her, she wasn't sure that she could handle being in such close proximity to him and not being 'with' him.

For now though she didn't have a choice and as Sheppard greeted him, she ducked into her lab to get her belongings.

**oOoOo**

Ellie sighed as she trudged behind Lyssa, Lorne and Lt. Franks.

She felt less than unwelcome as her three team-mates laughed at something that she obviously was not a party to and she looked around her glumly, her eyes focusing on the trees to the left of them.

She wondered what had made Lorne change his mind about Charlotte and maybe now that he had re-considered about her, he might change his mind about them too.

But now there was John to consider.

'What on earth had come over him earlier?', she wondered absently. 'All that talk about loving me. No wonder Lyssa has been avoiding me like the plague for the last week'.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that she was veering off to the left and was not following the same line as her colleagues and so consequently did not know about the huge gaping hole about a metre in front of her…

Lorne smiled fleetingly as Franks told them how Teyla had completely floored him in training the other morning. In truth, he was barely listening to his team-mates' story as his mind was in turmoil.

He didn't want to be involved with Charlotte in any way. Sure he felt for her…he wasn't a heartless bastard, far from it - but he didn't love her. He didn't feel that he could give her what she wanted from him and he was no actor. He could be her friend, just, but that was all.

Dying or not he couldn't bring himself to be her lover again, he just didn't feel that way about her any more…he couldn't, not when his heart, his mind and his body still firmly belonged to Ellie.

Ellie. Geez but the woman was infuriating.

'How could she switch her feelings on and off like she had?', he pondered as they walked. 'And now it seemed she was getting cosy with Sheppard once again. Lyssa was obviously sore over that too and he had noticed that she hadn't spoken to Ellie since they'd left Atlantis'.

He hoped there would be no trouble between the two women, he didn't want to have to break up a cat-fight, the cause of which was his C/O.

Glancing behind him to check on Ellie he saw that she had wondered off to his left and he was about to call her over when she suddenly disappeared from sight.

He blinked and it was only when her delayed reaction scream filled his ears that he actually realised that she must have fallen down some kind of hole in the ground.

"Shit!", he bit out as Lyssa and Franks turned at the sound of Ellie's scream.

The three of them began to run, Franks and Lyssa following Lorne's lead as he had been the only one to have seen where she had last been stood.

"Ellie!?", Lorne shouted as he peered down the dark hole that she had failed to notice.

There was no response.

"Damn it", he said. "Shine your P-90 lights down there", he instructed Lyssa and Franks and they switched them on and did as he said.

With their three lights combined they managed to provide enough light to just about make out Ellie at the bottom of the dark shaft…but she wasn't moving.

Dread filled Lorne's heart at the thought that Ellie might be badly hurt and he began to shrug off his back pack to get the rope that was in there but he stopped as he heard a low groan from the bottom of the hole.

"The Doc just moved Sir", Franks informed him and Lorne breathed a little easier as he peered down the into hole once again.

"Ellie?", he called out, relief rushing through him as he saw her push herself into a sitting position.

"Evan?", she murmured sounding disorientated and Lorne ignored the looks that Lyssa and Franks sent his way.

"Are you okay?", he asked and they all heard another groan and then Ellie seemed to regain her senses and she replied,

"Oh yeah, I'm just great. Christ in a camper van, what kind of question is that to ask someone who's just fallen down a twenty foot hole?".

Lorne's concern quickly turned to anger and he pursed his lips to stop himself cursing.

"Well if you had been looking where you were going instead of daydreaming as usual then you would have seen the god-damn hole wouldn't you!", he said and Franks and Lyssa exchanged a look over his head that clearly said that their C/O's relationship with their Doctor was still just as stormy as ever and Lyssa in particular wondered why that was.

Was Ellie still in love with John like he professed to be with her?

Sheppard's news had broken Lyssa's heart and at first she had wanted to believe that Ellie had no idea what was going on but the fact that she and Lorne were still at each other's throats only confirmed to her that Ellie was not involved with the Major and so could still somehow be linked with Sheppard.

"The hole was covered up if you must know", Ellie replied, thinking that it must have been for her not to have seen it and Lorne muttered under his breath,

"Yeah sure, whatever…", as he began to pull the rope from his back pack.

"And what do you mean, daydreaming?", Ellie suddenly changed the subject before continuing, "You make me sound like some kind of complete air head and that's not…", she suddenly stopped talking and Lorne shook his head at Lyssa as he said,

"What's wrong Doc, you just realised that you are 'some kind of air head' huh?".

There was no response again and Lorne silently indicated that they shine their lights down the hole again.

Just as they did so, gun-shots sounded from below them and they just managed to see Ellie shooting at a Wraith with her hand-gun before he disappeared out of their line of vision.

Ellie looked up at them, fear in her eyes as she cried,

"Get me out of here…please!".

Lorne nodded, his throat tight as he threw down the rope to her and she caught it easily.

Lorne began to pull her up but when the wraith re-appeared below her and grabbed her ankle, Franks joined in and they pulled hard, literally pulling Ellie out of the wraith's grasp and she all but flew up the shaft toward them and they fell backwards, Ellie landing sprawled with her top half across Lorne and her legs across Franks.

Lyssa grabbed Ellie's hand-held device out of her back pack and said,

"We should get out of here Major…this thing says that there are plenty more where that one came from".

Lorne nodded and looked at Ellie who avoided his gaze as she pushed herself off of him but immediately became tangled up with Franks who was trying to get up himself.

"Watch it Doc", he said as she narrowly avoided elbowing him in the face.

"Sorry Lieutenant", she mumbled as Lorne scowled at her.

Getting themselves together they headed back to the gate and got off the planet as fast as they could.

Once their briefing was over, Ellie tried to catch up to Lyssa.

"Hey, Lyssa!", she called out, but the taller woman did not slow down and Ellie had to jog to catch her up.

"I've tried to catch up with you this last week…I had some news to tell you", she said and Lyssa made a derisive snort.

"I'll bet you had", she replied and Ellie snagged the other woman's arm and they both stopped abruptly, Lyssa turning on Ellie.

"I thought we were going to become friends Ellie…you said that you had no problems with me dating John…if I'd have known that you still had a thing for him then I wouldn't have gone near him, wouldn't have let myself care…for him or you…".

"Lyssa…I don't know what John has said to you but I…", Ellie trailed off as Lyssa held up a hand.

"I thought you liked Lorne…but it just shows you how wrong you can be, so just forget it Ellie…I hope you and John are very happy together", she said before turning on her heel and heading off, leaving Ellie feeling dumfounded, which seemed to be happening to her a lot in the last day or so, she acknowledged glumly.

She sighed deeply and groaned as she saw Charlotte heading toward her.

"Hey, Ellie, I'm so sorry about our lunch date the other day, I got bogged down with work. I've been wanting to catch you though", the red head said and Ellie pasted a smile on her face and replied,

"That's okay, what's up?".

"It's Evan…he's agreed to give our relationship another go…we're getting back together!", Charlotte gushed as she spun her web of lies and Ellie felt like the ground had opened up beneath her and was about to swallow her whole…

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 03.06.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

**--**

"Ellie? Are you okay? You've gone awfully pale", Charlotte said and Ellie swallowed hard, backing away from the other woman but only succeeding in jarring her back against the wall of the hallway.

Frowning, Charlotte spotted Sheppard further along.

"Colonel Sheppard!", she called out and he turned and headed toward them and Ellie closed her eyes as she heard Charlotte saying loudly,

"I don't think Ellie is feeling very well, she's gone very pale…maybe you should take care of her".

Sheppard was immediately at Ellie's side, his hand at her elbow and she tried to shake her head and move away but he wouldn't let her.

"Don't move…do you need your pills?", he asked.

"No, John I'm fine, really…I just want to go to my quarters", Ellie managed to say but it was Sheppard's turn to shake his head.

"No way, you need to see Beckett", he argued and Charlotte agreed, wanting Sheppard to make a fuss over Ellie.

"I agree with the Colonel, Ellie, you should go to the infirmary…your heart…", she said, seeing how stressed Ellie was becoming and biting back a wicked smile.

"I don't need to see Dr Beckett…", Ellie tried to argue but Sheppard was already trying to guide her away.

"Well I think you do", he answered and suddenly it was all too much for her and just as Lorne and Franks exited the briefing room she totally lost it.

She dragged her arm out of Sheppard's grasp and reeled away from him.

"Just back off John, please", she cried. "There's nothing wrong with me and I don't need to see a doctor…just leave me alone", and colour stained her cheeks as her eyes met Lorne's before she dashed off leaving everyone looking at each other.

"It's okay…I have this effect on all the women I know", Sheppard said, trying to make a joke as he turned to follow Ellie and he totally missed the glowering look that Lorne sent his way…but Charlotte didn't.

She sidled up to him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Never a dull moment is there", she said and Lorne shook his head.

"What are you doing up and about?", he asked, "I thought you were going to rest today".

A thrill went through Charlotte at what she believed to be his obvious concern for her and she linked her arm through his as Franks excused himself and left them alone.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd have dinner with me tonight…in my quarters?", she asked, lowering her eyes demurely and Lorne's brain scrambled to think of an excuse but nothing plausible would come to his mind.

"I er…I guess", he heard himself saying and then he felt Charlotte squeezing his arm.

"That's great. Why don't you come around at about seven?", she asked and he nodded as she headed away from him.

When he was alone he raked a hand through his hair and blew out a breath of air as he tried to calm himself.

Why did he suddenly feel like he was in an F-302 that was stuck in a flat spin that he couldn't get out of?

Since Charlotte had told him and Ellie that she was dying, his life had seemed to go into high speed and he felt like he couldn't get off of the ride he was on.

Losing Ellie, getting 'involved' with Charlotte again…it was all happening too quickly but he didn't know how to stop it all.

**OOO**

As soon as Ellie got to her quarters she hit the shower, washing off the grime from her fall down the hole off-world.

She closed her eyes as the water sluiced over her and she groaned inwardly as she realised what an idiot she must have just looked like in front of Lorne, Charlotte, Franks and Sheppard.

Shaking her head she snapped off the water and grabbed her towel. She dried herself and putting on her robe, headed back into the other room.

She cried out in shock as she saw Sheppard lounging on her bed.

"Christ John, are you trying to kill me?", she asked, her hand going to her chest and Sheppard sat up.

"Sorry Ellie, I thought you knew I'd come after you", he said, looking hurt and Ellie sighed as her heart relaxed.

She approached the bed and sat by his side.

"Look, John, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to, its just well…", she paused as she tried to think of an excuse for biting his head off like she had.

"I fell down a hole off-world and I feel a bit stupid…I just didn't want any fuss is all", she blurted eventually and Sheppard touched her shoulder.

"You fell down a hole? Geez are you alright?", he asked and she nodded.

"My pride was more injured than I was", she assured him and Sheppard smiled and she was reminded of just how good-looking he was as he massaged her shoulder gently.

"What is it about you and McKay, always injuring your butts?", he laughed and Ellie punched his arm.

"At least I don't get mine shot at", she said and Sheppard nodded.

"No, getting shot in the ass is Rodney's speciality".

Ellie smiled and Sheppard regarded her, thinking how pretty she was.

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll go get something to eat?", he asked and she nodded, thinking that she really should eat something proper, she had hardly touched a thing since Charlotte had told her and Lorne about her news and she wanted to talk to John, let him know that them getting back together wasn't really on her agenda.

By the time she had dried her hair and gotten ready (throughout all of which Sheppard had watched her whilst pretending to be asleep on her bed) it was almost seven and both of their stomach's were growling.

"I'm ready", Ellie said, prodding Sheppard and he sat up and stretched before springing to his feet.

As they left Ellie's quarters, they were greeted by the sight of Lorne, just about to enter Charlotte's room further down the hallway and as their eyes clashed once more, Ellie felt her appetite begin to wane once again.

**OOO**

As Lorne entered Charlotte's quarters he couldn't trust himself to speak at first, just in case he let fly about his anger at seeing Ellie, obviously just off on a date with his C/O.

"Hey", Charlotte greeted him and he offered her a half-smile.

"What's got you so tense?", she asked, guiding him over to her couch.

Once he was sat down she moved around the back of him and began to massage his shoulders and it took Lorne a moment to realise what she was doing as he was so lost in his thoughts. As soon as he did though, he moved forward out of her reach and twisted to look back up at her.

"Charlie…", he began but she merely smiled wistfully at him.

"You used to like it when I massaged you", she said coyly and he remembered how she used to always start at his shoulders and gradually work lower…

He stood abruptly.

"Look, Charlotte…I don't know what you expect of me…", he stopped as she moved back around the sofa to stand before him.

"Calm down Evan…listen, do you mind if we eat in the mess hall only I was a little too tired to try and get us something ready?".

"That's fine", he replied, wondering what on earth he was doing here anyway.

As he waited for her to get her bag, he glanced around the room, looking for something to tell him that she was sick, but there was nothing, no medication, nothing. If he hadn't known that she was dying then he would never have been able to guess merely by looking around her quarters…but then again, what was he expecting to see?

As they made their way to the mess hall, he turned to her and said,

"How come you haven't headed home Charlotte? You have told your parents and your sister about….it, haven't you?".

He noticed that Charlotte looked a little uncomfortable as she replied,

"Ahh, no, I haven't told them yet. You and Ellie are the only people that know so far".

"Charlie…you have to tell them", he said, deciding to hide the fact for now that Sheppard also knew about her illness.

"I will…I promise", she said, linking her arm through his and Lorne sighed deeply.

****

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Ellie was having a living nightmare.

Since she and Sheppard had arrived in the mess hall and gotten a table, he had proceeded to go on and on about how happy he felt and how he was glad that he had finally come to a decision about his future, he hadn't even paused to ask her how she felt on the matter, he seemed to be assuming that them getting back together was what she wanted, in fact, what she had been waiting for since they had split up.

He couldn't be more wrong.

As Sheppard finally took a breath to take a sip of his water, she noticed Lorne and Charlotte entering the hall and her heart skipped at beat at the sight of the man that she was really longing to get back together with.

She watched as Charlotte said something to him before taking her seat and then Lorne headed off to the food counter. Jealousy stirred in her belly and she silently berated herself.

She had no right to be jealous. She had pushed Lorne into this.

Just then, Sheppard standing up before her caught her attention and she blinked up at him, wondering what she had missed and what he was doing as he called for hush around the nearby tables.

"I wanted everyone to witness this", he said in a loud voice and people turned to look over at their table and Ellie frowned at him as he pulled her to her feet.

"Ellie Harrison…I want you to be my wife", Sheppard announced and as silence descended in the hall as everyone awaited her response, Ellie looked around blindly for help.

It came in the sound of a tray crashing to the floor as Lorne's fingers lost their grip on it and Ellie took the opportunity to do the only thing that she could think of that would prevent her from having to turn Sheppard down in front of a hall full of people.

She pretended to faint.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 06.06.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ronon, who had been sat behind where Ellie had been stood, caught her easily as she all but collapsed against him and he looked up at Sheppard as he held her in one arm.

"You do know she has a heart problem right?", he asked, "Are you trying to kill her or what?".

"Funny, that's what she said to me earlier", Sheppard said as Ronon lowered Ellie to the floor and both he and Sheppard knelt by her.

"Sheppard to Beckett", he said, pressing his ear-piece and immediately Beckett responded,

"Yes Colonel?".

"Ellie fainted in the mess hall, we need you here…like now", Sheppard said, trying to fan Ellie's face with his hands to bring her round.

"On my way", Beckett responded.

"I don't think that's helping", Ronon commented as Ellie remained motionless and Sheppard glared at him.

On the other side of the mess hall, Lorne didn't know which to be more shocked at, Sheppard proposing to Ellie or the fact that Ellie had faked passing out to get out of responding!

How his C/O hadn't guessed that she had faked that faint was beyond him - he had been able to tell straight away, even from his position across the hall.

His heart gave a kind of nervous thump at what that could mean.

One thing sprang to mind - Ellie didn't want to marry Sheppard.

'What did the infuriating scientist want then?', he wondered as he saw Charlotte heading over to where Ellie was now on the floor, Sheppard and Ronon by her side.

He watched as Charlotte seemed to fuss over Ellie, trying her best to look all concerned and he bit back a small smile as he wondered when Atlantis had started up a stage school.

Just then Dr Beckett and a male nurse arrived and he bent to pick up the tray he had dropped earlier.

When he straightened he was just in time to see Charlotte and the male nurse exchange a look that didn't seem quite right to Lorne and he glanced away as Charlotte looked over at him.

He feigned interest in the fruit selection as Beckett saw to Ellie and the mess hall seemed to get back to normal and when he thought it was safe, he looked back over to see Charlotte wrenching her arm from the male nurses' and him glaring after her as she went back to her seat.

Frowning, Lorne decided not to mention what he'd witnessed to Charlotte just yet.

**OoOoO**

Sheppard hovered as Beckett checked Ellie over properly in the infirmary.

"Well love…I cant…", he trailed off as Ellie widened her eyes at him and tried to silently indicate something to him and he frowned at her and she inclined her head ever so slightly in Sheppard's direction and widened her eyes a little more and thankfully, the Doctor seemed to catch on to what she was trying to say.

He continued, clearing his throat, "…I cant possibly let you out of here just yet, your heart is a little erratic and I want to monitor it. You need complete rest and silence and so you, Colonel", and he turned to Sheppard, "Will have to come back later I'm afraid", and he bustled a protesting Sheppard away from the bed.

Ellie sighed in relief and flopped back against the pillows.

Her relief was short lived though as Beckett returned to stand before her, a very displeased look upon his face.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you…would you care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on? I don't like lying about my patient's well-fare young lady", he ranted and Ellie swallowed, feeling guilty, not just for pretending to faint but for nosing into Charlotte's records like she had.

Beckett was a fine Doctor and he prided himself on his discretion and on his work.

"I'm sorry Carson…it's just, well, John asked me to marry him in front of everyone in the mess hall and I…I didn't know what to do so I just….'fainted'", she explained and Beckett's angry expression softened and he chuckled.

"But I thought you and the Colonel broke up some time ago…wasn't he dating Lyssa? And I had high hopes for you and Major Lorne you know…", he stopped as a cloud of misery seemed to descend around Ellie.

Sighing he said,

"Look love, you're free to go anytime you wish but if you want to avoid Colonel Sheppard I'd leave soon because I don't think he'll stay away from here for too much longer".

Ellie nodded. "Thank you Carson", she said getting off of the bed and he smiled gently at her and moved away.

Ellie went to the infirmary doors and was relieved to see that Sheppard wasn't in the hallway outside.

She knew that she had to face him sooner or later but at the moment, later, seemed the much better option. All the way back to her quarters she peeked around corners, making sure that Sheppard wasn't on any of the hallways and eventually she sighed in relief as her quarters' door slid shut behind her.

Quickly she grabbed a bag, knowing that she couldn't stay there that night as Sheppard would find her and she really didn't want to face him. She was due off world first thing in the morning with Lorne and the others for a peaceful negotiations treaty with some villagers that they had come across on one of their previous missions, so if she could just manage to avoid Sheppard until then, he might just realise that he had made a mistake in asking her to be his wife.

'He needs a cooling off period', she told herself as she shoved her off-world clothing, a pot of her heart pills and what she would need to stay over with Teyla into her bag.

Grabbing her military standard issue boots, she headed out and rushed to Teyla's quarters. She knew that she should just face John and get it over with but she was too chicken.

She glanced around nervously as she waited for Teyla to answer her door.

Eventually the beautiful Athosian did so and Ellie immediately pushed past her and into the room, failing to notice that Lt. Franks was sat up, bare-chested in Teyla's bed.

"You have to let me sleep over here tonight Teyla", Ellie said in a rush, "You'll not believe what John has gone and done and I…", she trailed off as she heard rustling behind her and as Teyla raised a perfectly formed eyebrow at her and smirked, she turned to see Franks grinning at her.

"A threesome huh? How lucky could I be this week?", Franks joked and Ellie turned bright red as it dawned upon her just what she was interrupting.

"Oh my God Teyla, I am soooo sorry…I had no idea…", Ellie said, her eyes seemingly unable to move from Franks' muscular chest. She'd had no inkling that he was so….under his uniform…

Her thoughts trailed off as Teyla touched her arm.

"If you need to stay here then I'm sure Matthew and I can re-arrange…", it was then Teyla's turn to stop mid-sentence as Ellie finally gathered her wits and turned to face her friend and waved her hands.

"What?! No! No, Teyla I won't hear of it…its fine, really", she said and then had an idea and turning back to Franks said,

"Matthew, if you're staying here then do you think I could maybe hide out in your quarters?".

Franks looked decidedly uncomfortable as he thought about the state of his room and he pulled a face at her.

"It's not really in the best condition right now Doc…", he said but Ellie smiled and replied,

"I really don't mind…and I wont touch your stuff I promise".

Sighing Franks nodded reluctantly, thinking that if Ellie found his stash of porno magazines and told Teyla then he was in serious trouble, even if the magazines had been from before he had started to date Teyla AND he hadn't so much as glanced at them since they had been together.

"Thank you soooo much", Ellie said, heading for Teyla's door and Franks grumbled,

"Sure, what are team-mates for".

"We will talk soon", Teyla said, watching with interest as Ellie did a stealth-like move out into the hallway.

"Okay", she replied before moving away as though she was on some kind of Mission Impossible.

Teyla shook her head and moved back inside her room, back to her gorgeous new man…

**OoOoO**

Sheppard had hunted high and low for Ellie and he was getting kinda angry now.

He couldn't believe that she was avoiding him like this after he'd taken the biggest step of his life and offered her marriage!

'Maybe I've scared her off', he thought absently as he rubbed his chin, trying to think where else she could possibly be. He had tried her quarters, his quarters, the labs, the gym, the mess hall, the TV room - where, incidentally, he had been disturbed to find McKay, alone, watching Thunderbirds and seemingly enjoying every second with a joy that was almost scary…

Shaking his head to rid himself of thought, he sighed and decided to call it at night…at least if he was back in his quarters, Ellie would find him, if indeed she was even looking for him.

**OoOoO**

Lorne's alarm woke him and he rolled over and stretched. He had hardly slept from wondering what was going on with Ellie and Sheppard.

Last night he had walked Charlotte back to her room after a very subdued evening meal and then he had bid her goodnight and returned to his own quarters and spent half the night thinking about Ellie.

'What would he do if she married Sheppard?', he had wondered.

What could he do?

Sighing, he threw his covers back and headed for the bathroom.

He so wanted to talk to Ellie but he felt like they were further apart now than they had ever been, so how could he?

He couldn't believe that a few nights ago he had been making love to her, thinking that she could, maybe, be the woman he had been waiting for…the one he would spend the rest of his life making happy.

Grimacing he snapped on the shower and tried to put Ellie from his mind.

**OoOoO**

Ellie got dressed in her 'correct' off-world clothing, which consisted of her black combats, black shirt (which was the same as Sheppard's, only much smaller, pinching in at her waist) and black boots. She didn't want to give Lorne any chance to complain at her, whether it be regarding her clothing or not and she was the first in the gate room, awaiting her colleagues.

She heard a noise behind her and hoping it was Lorne, she turned, a smile plastered to her face but her joy faded at the sight of Sheppard, scowling at her as he descended the gate room steps toward her.

"Where the hell have you been all night?", he growled and Ellie blinked at him, unsure what to say.

"I….John, look…we need to talk", she offered.

"Damn right we do", he replied as Lorne, Lyssa and Franks approached them and Ellie coloured up as Lorne and Lyssa glared at her.

"I'll talk to you when we get back, okay?", she said and Sheppard scowled as he kissed her cheek and moved away reluctantly as Chuck began to dial the gate.

As the gate kawooshed into life, Franks scooted closer to Ellie.

"What the hell did you do to my room last night?", he asked and Lorne's ears pricked up as he heard Franks add, "I cant find anything. Did you tidy up?".

"Your room was a tip Lieutenant and I couldn't sleep", Ellie said and Franks pulled a face at her just before they went through the gate, Lorne following wondering what the hell Ellie had been doing in Franks' room last night.

**ooo**

It was a long walk from the gate to the village that they were headed to and Ellie wanted to try and take the opportunity to speak with Lyssa. She bided her time and waited until the other woman moved away from Lorne and then she moved along side her.

"Hey", she said and Lyssa glanced at her briefly before looking away, not replying to her greeting.

Ellie took a deep breath and said,

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk?".

"What about?", Lyssa asked, "Your upcoming wedding?".

Ellie coloured up as she realised that Lyssa must have heard the news about Sheppard's proposal through the grapevine already and groaning inwardly replied,

"About that…Lyssa I had no idea that John was going to ask me to…well, you know. I really didn't even have an inkling that he still felt like this about me, I thought that you two…aghh", she squealed as Lyssa suddenly grabbed her and pushed her to the ground as bullets whizzed by their heads.

"Who the hell are these guys?", Lorne shouted as he and Franks returned fire, covering Lyssa and Ellie so that they could head for the safety of some nearby trees.

"They're from the village", Ellie replied as she and Lyssa covered Franks and Lorne so that they could join them.

"I recognise one of the men".

"Great. What happened to our friendly negotiations?", Lorne muttered as they watched the approaching men.

None of them realised that from behind, more men were also approaching and suddenly Franks and Lyssa had guns pressed to their temples and Lorne and Ellie were told to turn around slowly.

They did as requested and saw that the head villager, a man by the name of Tobias, had Lyssa held against him, the muzzle of his gun now pressed against her cheek, another man with his gun to Franks' throat.

"What's going on here…I thought we were meeting to talk peacefully?", Lorne said calmly and Tobias laughed.

"We've had a better offer. These two are free to go just so long as you and her…", and he nodded toward Ellie before continuing, "…come with us".

Lorne and Ellie exchanged a glance and Lorne asked,

"What if I say go to hell?" and Tobias laughed evilly before he replied,

"Then I'll take your two friends there with me".

"I guess we have no option but to do as you say then", Lorne said and Tobias smiled.

"Good decision Major".

As Lorne and Ellie traded places with Franks and Lyssa, two villagers stepped forward and injected them with something and as they slumped to the ground, Lorne said,

"What did you just do to them?".

"They'll be fine…a slight bit of memory loss upon awakening…just to give us enough time to get well away from here with you two", Tobias replied.

"But they wont remember how to get home", Ellie objected and he looked at her and sighed impatiently.

"Because I like you, I'll get a couple of my men to dial the gate to Atlantis and throw them through it…would that make you happy?", he asked, his fingers tracing her jaw and Lorne bristled as Ellie nodded and Tobias smiled.

"Let's go!", he called out, indicating that they all begin to move back toward the direction of the gate.

As they were marched away, Ellie and Lorne exchanged another look, their eyes mirroring their concern for their friends and their worry over the situation they now found themselves in.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 09.06.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn't possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major…could they?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tobias and his men had only moved a few feet with Ellie and Lorne when suddenly Ellie cried out,

"Wait!".

Lorne glared at her, not wanting her to cause any trouble that may result in her being hurt.

"What is it?", Tobias asked, his patience wearing thin.

"You cant just send our friends back through the gate, there's a shield on the other side…they'll hit it", Ellie told him and Lorne's stomach lurched as he realised that she was right and he hadn't even given the shield a thought.

"So what do you want me to do?", Tobias laughed and Ellie looked at him.

"In my back pack there's a device…if you enter a certain code into it just before you send Lyssa and Lieutenant Franks through the gate then they'll be safe", she paused before adding, "Please?".

Lorne watched as Tobias regarded her and then shook his head and held his hand out to her, indicating his men release her arms.

"Give the device to me", he said and Ellie sighed in relief and reached for her pack.

She handed over the IDC and Tobias looked it over.

"The code?", he asked.

"9546", Lorne spoke and Tobias looked at him carefully before handing the IDC to one of his men.

"Do it…and throw that thing through after them".

"Oh…no! Wait…", Ellie said in panic as her arms were grabbed again.

"Forget it…you wont need it again, you're never going back to Atlantis. Neither of you are", Tobias informed them. "Let's go".

**OoOoO**

Back on Atlantis, Chuck turned to look up at Weir.

"It's Major Lorne's IDC ma'am", he said and Weir nodded and folded her arms.

"Lower the shield. They're early, I wonder what the problem is?", she said and Chuck raised an eyebrow and did as she asked.

They watched the gate, waiting for the four familiar faces to step through and instead were shocked when Lyssa and Franks literally fell through and landed in an unconscious heap on the gate room floor, the IDC skittering and clattering to a halt not far from them.

"What the…", Chuck trailed off as Weir pressed her ear-piece.

"Medical emergency in the gate room…Colonel Sheppard could you come too please", she said and within what seemed like only seconds, Sheppard, Beckett and a medical team appeared.

"What happened?", Sheppard asked of Weir as they headed down the steps toward Franks and Lyssa whom Beckett was examining.

"They came through like this", she answered and Sheppard frowned.

"Where's Major Lorne…and Ellie?", he said.

"They didn't come through", Weir replied as Sheppard crouched and picked up the IDC.

He looked up at her and she knew what he was going to say next before he'd even said it.

"Okay…Get your team ready Colonel…get back to the planet and see if you can see anything of them".

Sheppard nodded and stood, indecision warring within him as he saw Lyssa being put onto a stretcher.

"Doc?", he asked and Beckett glanced at him.

"I cant tell ye anything yet lad, I'm sorry".

Sheppard nodded and said,

"When she wakes up tell her I'll come by as soon as I get back".

Beckett acknowledged his request with a single nod and got back to supervising his team as Sheppard moved away, almost colliding with Teyla who shot past him and raced to Franks' side.

"Matthew?", she whispered but of course, there was no response.

Sheppard turned to watch and frowned, confused by Teyla's actions toward the Lieutenant.

"I heard they've been dating", Weir informed him quietly and his frown deepened.

"Why the hell didn't I know?", he asked, then added, "Why the hell am I always the last to find these things out?".

Weir shook her head and said,

"Maybe you should just take Ronon and Rodney with you this time", as they watched Teyla stick like glue to Franks' side as he was carried away.

"Maybe you're right", he replied, turning away and pressing his ear-piece to contact Ronon and McKay.

**OOO**

Lorne and Ellie had been walking with Tobias and his men for what seemed like hours before they finally reached a small ship which they were ushered on board of and made to sit side by side on one of the bench seats in the back.

"Where are you taking us?", Lorne asked but instantly found a gun pressed to his temple for his trouble and Ellie stiffened in fright, not wanting anything to happen to him…if Lorne were to get shot then this time there would be no-one on hand to heal him like there had been the last time.

"We're off to a slave market", Tobias said, indicating that his man move the gun from Lorne's head. "You two will fetch me a handsome price".

"A slave market?", Ellie repeated, her eyes huge as she thought about what that could mean for her and Lorne.

"That's right", Tobias replied and as the ship began to take off he rummaged in an overhead locker, then turned and threw some clothing at them.

"Get changed, I cant risk anyone knowing where you two came from", he instructed and as Lorne glared at him, Ellie unfolded the peasant dress and frowned at it.

It was the most unflattering dress she had ever seen in her life, made from a navy blue coarse wool that looked itchy as hell and most probably should be worn with a cotton underskirt of some description.

It was only as she glanced back up and heard Lorne saying sarcastically,

"Where's the changing rooms?", that she realised that Tobias expected them to just change clothing in front of him and his men.

Fighting back a blush, she knew that it would give the other men a tremendous amount of satisfaction if she were to act embarrassed and frightened at the prospect of taking her clothing off in front of them and so when Tobias grabbed her arm, pulled her up and said,

"You first sweetheart", she took a deep breath and bent to untie her boot laces without making a fuss.

"Wait a minute…", Lorne objected, going to stand but a heavy hand on his shoulder and the barrel of a gun against his head again had him sitting back once more.

He scowled at Tobias as Ellie said,

"It's alright Evan, I don't have anything to be ashamed of", and she offered up a silent prayer of thanks for the fact that she was wearing a black lace bra and matching panties under her SGA BDU that day.

Lorne cursed silently as she straightened and, kicking off her boots, reached for the buttons on her black shirt.

He knew full well that she had nothing to be ashamed of, he just didn't like the idea of Tobias and his goons getting an eyeful of what he still thought of as his.

He glanced around at the other men as Ellie shrugged her shirt off and he saw that a couple of them looked indifferent, but that some of them were all but drooling as they saw Ellie's black lace-covered breasts being revealed to them. He looked over at Tobias and found a look of desire mixed with admiration upon their captor's face.

Lorne gritted his teeth and turned his head back to Ellie, just in time to see her pushing her combats down over her hips and despite their situation he felt his groin stir at the site of her.

Her heart racing, Ellie quickly cast her uniform aside and pulled on the wool dress over her head, glad that her little strip-tease was over and she sat back down to put her boots back on.

"Your turn Major", Tobias said and immediately his men began to move around, not interested in seeing Lorne change clothes.

"Oh great, you just get to do it in front of me", Ellie muttered as Lorne reached for his boot laces. "How unfair is that?!".

Lorne offered her a glare in return before he removed his boots, stood and took off his jacket. He then pulled his black T-shirt over his head and Ellie was presented with a good view of his chest and flat stomach and her mouth suddenly became very dry.

She licked her lips, her eyes meeting Lorne's as he opened the button and fly on his combats and the air all but sizzled between them and Tobias shook his head.

"I'd offer you two a room but as you can see, this is just a cargo ship", he said and Ellie went a deep shade of pink as she dragged her eyes from Lorne and pointedly ignored him as he changed into the clothing that appeared to be military issue of some kind but had no markings on them.

When he was done, Tobias smiled.

"Perfect. You both look exactly how I want you too…apart from a couple of little details on you", he said approaching Ellie and she let out a startled yelp as he suddenly slapped her hard across the face, cutting open her lip and then he tore her dress from one shoulder.

Lorne immediately went for Tobias but his henchmen grabbed him by the arms, preventing him from getting a grip on the other man.

Tobias laughed.

"Good Major…good…I need you to look as angry as you do now when we get to the slave market. The buyer that I have lined up for you needs to know just what kind of a man you can be", he said grabbing Ellie by the throat and she grappled with his hands as she fought to breathe.

Lorne struggled against the men who held him, wanting to kill Tobias with his bare hands but suddenly the other man let go of Ellie and she sagged back against the wall of the ship, gasping for air.

"Sorry about that", Tobias said almost pleasantly. "I just need her to look as though she pissed you off a little too much today and I'm sure the marks I just left on her neck will tell the story perfectly for me".

"What the hell are you talking about?", Lorne asked and Tobias moved so that he stood closer to Lorne.

"The buyer I have for you Major is looking for a bodyguard, a man who knows how to handle himself, a man who won't take any crap from anyone - least of all his wife", he said and Lorne and Ellie choked out at the same time,

"WIFE?!".

"That's right", Tobias replied, "It just so happens that the same buyer owns quite a large estate and his wife is looking for a kitchen maid…she doesn't like blondes though, so it had to be you I'm afraid sweet", and he looked at Ellie who was rubbing her throat and glaring at him with as much venom as Lorne was.

"So you think that by making it look like I hit on my wife it will make this guy want to buy me?", Lorne asked incredulously, knowing that if he were a man looking for a bodyguard, he would not be impressed one little bit by a man who thought that hitting a woman was acceptable.

"That's about it Major yes", Tobias replied as the ship seemed to begin to slow down.

"I think we're almost here", he said as Lorne was thrown back onto the bench next to Ellie. "Get ready to land".

As everyone took a seat, Lorne turned to Ellie.

"You okay?", he whispered, his eyes falling to her split lip and reddened throat which he knew would bruise soon and she nodded but then said,

"Kinda. I need my pills but they're in my pack and I doubt he'll let me get them".

Lorne reached down casually and pulled his combats up slowly toward them. He pushed them in between them and said,

"I have some in the leg pocket".

Ellie looked at him, her stomach fluttering at the thought that he had cared enough to bring some on their mission.

Lorne wanted to read more into the way she was looking at him but he reminded himself that she was now engaged to Sheppard, as far as he knew, and he looked away as she said,

"Evan…", but he couldn't bear to hear what she might have to say and so he cut her off.

"I'm your team leader Ellie and I didn't trust you to remember to bring some so I thought it was better safe than sorry".

Ellie stared at him for a moment, hurt by the coldness in his tone and she nodded and retrieved the pills from the combats' pocket as the ship touched down.

**OoOoO**

As the gate on Atlantis burst into life, Sheppard glanced at Rodney and Ronon who were stood slightly behind him and couldn't help himself saying,

"Thunderbirds are go…".

Ronon made a snorting noise as he tried not to laugh and McKay stared open- mouthed at Sheppard.

"You are so not funny", he commented and Sheppard nodded.

"So am".

"I'll have you know that Thunderbirds is a very interesting show…and it isn't just for kids you know", Rodney said defensively and Sheppard and Ronon exchanged a look.

"Really?", Sheppard asked and Rodney nodded.

"Some of the adventures that they find themselves in are very similar to ours and I find it very useful to observe how they get themselves out of various situations…", he trailed off as he realised that half the gate room was now listening in and he cleared his throat as he did when he was highly embarrassed about something.

"You have a go Colonel", Weir said from her position above them and Sheppard nodded.

"Thank you m'lady", he said and Rodney made a sound of disgust.

"You are such a child", he commented as they headed for the gate.

**ooo**

Once on the planet that Lorne's team had been to, they searched the village for Ellie and Lorne, asking the villagers for information on their friends but all receiving the same answers - that Lorne and the others had never made it to the trade negotiations meeting.

McKay asked had anyone dialled the gate on the planet lately and they were told no.

"If no-one has left the planet since Major Lorne and Ellie, then the last gate address in the DHD's memory could be where they have gone", Rodney said and Sheppard sighed.

"Why would Ellie and Lorne just send Lyssa and Lt. Franks back through the gate before heading off elsewhere thoughand without the IDC?", he mused as they walked back to the gate from the village.

Suddenly Ronon spun and aimed his blaster, prompting Sheppard to raise his P-90.

"What is it?", he asked and Ronon looked around cautiously before replying,

"We're being followed".

"We are?", Rodney said, glancing around nervously at the surrounding trees.

Just then a woman from the village made her way out from behind some bushes, her hands held in the air warily as she approached them slowly.

"Please…I just needed to speak with you away from the others", she said and Sheppard regarded her, P-90 still raised.

"Go ahead, we're all ears", he offered.

"You're friends did not leave through the gate. My brother has taken them away in his ship to be sold", the woman said and Sheppard's gun lowered.

"Sold?", he repeated.

"To who?", Ronon asked, his blaster still aimed at the woman who was regarding him nervously.

"I risk much telling you what I have so far", she said and Ronon growled at her.

"Sold to who?", he repeated and she wrapped her arms around herself nervously before starting to say,

"There is a planet, not far from here…there's a slave market…", but suddenly she stopped talking and Sheppard, Rodney and Ronon frowned at her as she stared at them, her mouth open and her eyes wide before falling flat on her face before them, an arrow stuck in her back.

"Crap!", Sheppard said beginning to back up.

"Should we run?", McKay asked.

"I think that's a damn fine idea Brains", Sheppard said as the three of them took off toward the gate.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 12.06.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Sheppard, Ronon and McKay disappeared through the gate, the same men who had sent Lyssa and Franks back to Atlantis stood over the body of Tobias' sister.

"Did you have to kill her?", one said, "Tobias is gonna be pissed when he gets back".

"She was going to tell them everything. Tobias will understand", the other replied.

"It's your funeral", the first man said, picking up the limp form of the woman and slinging her over his shoulder.

**OoOoO**

"What happened?", Weir asked as she greeted Sheppard, Ronon and Rodney as they burst into the gate room.

"We were about to get a bunch of arrows fired at us from who I can only assume were our 'friendly' villagers", Sheppard replied as they began to move to the briefing room.

"No signs of Dr Harrison or Major Lorne then?", Weir asked and McKay replied,

"A woman just followed us out to the gate, she told us that they had been taken by her brother to be sold as slaves".

"Slaves?!", Weir said incredulously and Rodney nodded.

"Yeah, she said that he had taken them to a planet close to theirs because there is a slave market there", Sheppard said and Weir looked at him before turning back to McKay.

"Rodney check the database, see what gate addresses you can come up with", she said and he nodded and moved away leaving Ronon and Sheppard alone with her.

"As soon as he has something you can head back out", she told them, knowing that Sheppard would be anxious about Ellie.

"How's Lyssa?", Ronon asked before Sheppard had a chance to and Weir folded her arms and sighed.

"She's physically fine…but…", she trailed off as Sheppard screwed his face up.

"I don't like the sound of this", he said, his stomach knotting at the thought that there could be something wrong with Lyssa.

"Both Lyssa and Franks appear to have lost their memories. Neither of them remember who they are or where they came from".

"Is it permanent?", Ronon asked hoarsely, the thought that Lyssa may not remember him killing him inside.

"Beckett doesn't seem to think so…but he's not certain how long it'll take for them to start having flash-backs which will then lead to full memories", Weir replied.

"Damn", Sheppard said, thinking that this meant that Lyssa wouldn't remember him or the mind blowing few weeks they'd had together.

Weir, misunderstanding his reaction said,

"I know it's frustrating that you cant question them John, but I'm sure Rodney will find the planet that the Major and Ellie have been taken to and then it'll just be a matter of time before you find them".

He looked at her, momentarily confused and then he said,

"Oh…yeah, yeah…we will find them. We have to right? I mean, Ellie's gonna marry me…soon".

The look of uncertainty upon his handsome face though, did not go un-noticed by neither Weir nor Ronon.

**OoOoO**

Ellie and Lorne had been bundled off of Tobias' cargo ship and were now walking through a field toward what looked like a large city up ahead.

Their wrists had been bound and they had men all around them so Lorne knew that escaping at this point was not an option.

He couldn't believe the situation he found them in. He hoped that Franks and Lyssa had gotten back through the gate alright and that the men had used the IDC correctly.

He had had no qualms about giving the IDC code to the men as really, it was that or condemn his colleagues to a certain death. He also knew that protocol would be followed back on Atlantis and that his teams' IDC code would be changed immediately, preventing that same number from ever being used again.

He had made the right call.

Pity he didn't seem to be able to make the right call where the woman beside him was concerned. He glanced at Ellie and saw that although she was trying to put on a brave face, the fact that they were nearing their destination was freaking her out.

"Ellie", he said her name quietly and she looked at him, her eyes wide.

"We'll get out of this", he said and she nodded, knowing that he would do everything in his power to get them out of the situation they were in.

As they had been walking she had been thinking over last few days and she now knew that she had to put Sheppard straight, the second she next saw him.

She also knew that she had to tell Lorne exactly how she felt about him. Charlotte or no Charlotte, she wanted him and she was kicking herself for choosing to break up with him like she had. She just hoped that he still felt the same way and hadn't fallen for Charlie all over again.

If he had she didn't know what she would do…

She was startled from her thoughts as Tobias said,

"When we get inside of here", and he indicated to the city gates, "If either of you speak…", he trailed off as Lorne laughed.

"You'll what? You cant hurt us otherwise you wont get your sale".

Tobias glared at him and Lorne instantly regretted speaking as the other man grabbed Ellie and hauled her up against him.

"Hurt you no…but me and my men can have a little fun with your delectable friend here…how about that eh? My buyer would never have to know about that now would he", he said and Ellie squirmed as he ran his tongue along her jaw bone, leaving Lorne in no doubt what he meant by 'a little fun' and he nodded and Tobias snorted and released Ellie, whose shoulders sagged in relief.

They were moved through the gates and were immediately confronted by a busy market place.

Stalls lined the street, men and women shouting out what goods they had for sale and the noise was deafening.

Ellie found herself moving closer to Lorne as they walked. She wanted to hold his hand as she was scared stiff about what was to come but, she was trying her hardest not to show it as she didn't want to let him down.

Eventually they reached the end of the rows of stalls and Ellie gasped as she saw a row of cages full of people all waiting to be sold.

There appeared to be some kind of sale or auction in progress to the right of the cages and people kept being let out and then put back in again if they weren't sold on.

"See if you can see Haynes anywhere", Tobias said to his men, referring to the buyer who was interested in purchasing from him and a couple of his men disappeared off to see if they could locate him.

Ellie and Lorne stood looking at the sights around them and Ellie touched Lorne's arm as a woman and child were bought by a very unsavoury looking man and she could only imagine what fate would have in store for the poor woman and what looked to be her son.

Eventually one of Tobias' men came back and whispered something in his ear and then Tobias smiled and turned to Lorne and Ellie.

"Let's go…Haynes is ready for us".

They were ushered toward a rickety looking wooden shack and pushed inside were a well dressed man who appeared to be in his early fifties was sat behind a table, an armed man either side of him.

"Ahh Tobias", Haynes said and Tobias moved forward.

"I have what you requested…I think you'll find them satisfactory", he said and Haynes glared at him.

"You'd better hope that I do".

Tobias swallowed nervously and indicated that his men push Ellie forward. Lorne followed of his own accord and stood beside her.

"He doesn't look like a bodyguard Tobias", Haynes said, standing as he looked Lorne over and Tobias stepped forward.

"He's military…a Major to be precise. I had two to choose from and he was the highest ranking".

"You know how to handle yourself in a fight then?", Haynes said and Lorne returned his stare as he remembered Tobias' threat to 'have a little fun' with Ellie if he messed this up and so he gritted his teeth and replied,

"Yes".

"I need a man that I can trust…I'm going to be doing some business deals very shortly and the people that I'll be mixing with can be very 'unsavoury' when crossed. I need to know that you'll have my back…at all times. I can give you and your woman a roof over your heads and food for your table. I don't know where you came from and to be honest I don't care", he said and then he glanced pointedly at Tobias before continuing,

"Tobias here assures me that you are just what I am looking for…is he correct?".

Lorne nodded once and held Haynes' stare.

He thought that the man seemed a well-to-do sort and possibly could be fair 'if' he and Ellie acted loyal to him. Maybe there would be a way to convince him to let them go…they could possibly offer him an alliance.

Lorne decided that he would just have to bide his time and wait and see what kind of man Haynes was.

"Hmmm", Haynes pondered out loud as he turned his attention to Ellie.

He looked her over and noticed her cut lip and the bruising that was slowly appearing around her neck.

"Who did this to you?", he asked, watching as her eyes flicked nervously to Lorne and he replied,

"I did".

Slowly, a grin spread across Haynes' face and Tobias breathed a sigh of relief as the other man announced,

"I'll take them, granted the woman isn't blonde but that will keep my wife happy for now, I'm quite partial to blondes you see", he informed Lorne who offered him a smile as though he knew exactly where he was coming from on that score.

"You wont regret it", Tobias said, cheerfully moving forward and as the two men began to discuss money, Haynes' men ushered Ellie and Lorne out of the back door of the shack and they were escorted onto a small ship that was very similar to a jumper.

Their hands were untied but a man with a gun trained upon them hovered nearby as they were told to sit down.

They sat side by side and Ellie immediately sought out Lorne's hand, twining her fingers with his as she glued herself to his side.

"How you doing?", he asked gently, squeezing her hand and she looked up at him, her eyes telling him what her words didn't.

"I'm okay", she said.

Lorne reached up a hand and caressed her cheek, his thumb gently brushing over the small cut on her lip and despite everything, where they were, what was happening with Charlotte, her engagement to Sheppard, he wanted to kiss her…wanted it so badly that he could almost taste her on his lips as he licked them.

Ellie's eyes dropped to his mouth and he suppressed a groan but then the moment was broken as Haynes and his men boarded the ship and Lorne dropped his hand from her face but she wouldn't let him let go of her hand, she held on to it as though it were her lifeline.

The ship took off and as they left the planet, Lorne knew that now that they had left this place it would be even harder for Atlantis to find them.

**OoOoO**

Whilst McKay was making up a list of gate addresses for them to try, Sheppard went to the infirmary, his intent to see Lyssa but when he arrived he saw that Ronon had beaten him to it.

Cursing he decided to wait until Ronon left and so he went over to where Teyla was sat by Lt. Franks' bedside.

"How's he doing?", he asked her as he glanced at the sleeping form of Franks.

"He does not remember me", Teyla stated flatly and he frowned.

"Teyla, I had no idea that you and he…", he trailed off as she shook her head and held up a hand.

"No-one did…aside from Ellie, but she only found out last night and that was by accident", she said.

Sheppard nodded and pulled up a chair.

"You two been dating long?", he asked and she smiled fleetingly.

"Since our mission to the Lost City", she replied and his eyes widened.

"That long?", he said, managing to sound hurt and impressed all at the same time.

"John I…I didn't tell anyone about Matthew and I for the simple reason that I wanted to see how it went first. I was nervous about embarking on a relationship with a man who is not from my own kind…can you understand?", she beseeched him and Sheppard sighed.

"Sure…I get you", he replied, offering her a wonky smile and she leant forward and touched his hand.

"So, what is it that you did to Ellie? She came to my quarters last night seeking refuge but when she found Matthew with me she asked him could she stay in his quarters as you had done something, but she didn't say what".

"So that's why she was in Franks' room last night…she was hiding from me", he said incredulously then looked at Teyla as she waited for his answer.

"I asked Ellie to marry me", he told her and watched as Teyla's eyes widened.

"Oh…I see", she replied and he frowned.

"You do?", he asked and she paused before shaking her head.

"No. Not really…I thought you and Ellie were over?", she replied.

"So did I", he said, "But if you cant get someone out of your head, then maybe they're supposed to be there…right?", and his eyes wandered over to where Lyssa was laughing at something Ronon was saying and Teyla observed him silently and when he looked back at her she said,

"I think that you need to work out just who it is that is in your head the most".

Sheppard regarded her and bit his lip as he realised that she may be right…and he may of made the biggest mistake of his life in so rashly asking Ellie to be his wife.

**OoOoO**

Ellie and Lorne stood in the courtyard of a large manor-type house and stared up at the large building before them.

Haynes approached them and said,

"At first light tomorrow, you Major will report to me here with my other men…and you", and he jutted a finger at Ellie, "Will see my wife in the kitchen…you both understand?".

Ellie nodded but Lorne didn't respond, merely looked at Haynes, not showing any emotion.

"One of my men will should you to your room…I had the stables converted for my 'help' to live in. You all dine together as soon as me and my family has been fed", Haynes informed them, indicating that one of his men move forward and then he left them to it.

Once he had disappeared into the house, the man looked at them.

"My name is Adam, follow me", he said and Lorne and Ellie glanced at one another before doing as he asked.

They walked through the courtyard, receiving interested looks from the other 'slaves' and Ellie glared at one woman with flaming red hair as she smiled at Lorne provocatively.

Adam showed them into a large building that had lots of different rooms inside of it…much like a boarding house and he opened a door on the ground floor and ushered them inside.

"If you're like many of us that have been brought here then I take it you have no possessions?", Adam asked and Lorne nodded.

"That's right", he said and Adam looked at Ellie.

"If you see some of the other women, they will tell you how to get money out of the mistress…she rewards women of your kind 'if' you work well", he said.

"Women of my kind?", Ellie questioned and he nodded and pointed to her hair.

"She doesn't mind women with your hair colouring…".

"What is this thing with fair haired women?", Lorne asked and Adam glanced behind him before lowering his voice somewhat.

"Haynes makes lovers of all the blonde women in their service. A while back, the mistress found out and banned anyone woman with light hair from ever working here again".

Lorne shook his head and Ellie offered up a prayer of thanks to her mother for passing on her brunette hair to her.

"Well, anyway, I'll leave you to settle in…I'm next floor up with my wife, Laurel. If you need anything just give us a knock. The evening meal is in twenty minutes", Adam offered and Lorne nodded to him.

"Thanks", he said and Adam smiled at them both before leaving the room.

Lorne shut the door behind him and turned to look at Ellie who was looking around the room with disdain.

There was a double bed in the middle of the sparse room with nothing but a mattress on it - no bedding and two chairs and a table to one side.

Ellie moved to a doorway to the left and she let out a squeal as she saw a bathroom with a toilet and a bath in it.

Her delight soon turned to despair though as she tried the taps on the bath and saw that no water came out.

She turned to find Lorne watching her.

"I'll take a look at it, see if I can do anything with it", he offered and Ellie smiled at him, making his heart pump harder.

"About the bed…", she began but Lorne cut her off.

"I am not sleeping on a wooden floor", he informed her and she blushed.

"I wasn't about to suggest that you do", she told him before adding, "I was going to ask you if you minded if I slept on there with you?".

"I'm hardly likely to let you sleep on the floor now am I?", Lorne snapped and Ellie regarded him.

"Well I don't know do I…I mean you are my wicked husband aren't you", she teased but Lorne's expression told her that he didn't find her comment funny.

"You know as well as I do that I could never hurt you", he said, sounding angry and Ellie blushed and stepped closer to him.

"Evan I know that, I was only trying to lighten the mood", she said and Lorne sighed.

"I'm sorry…its just I want us out of here a.s.a.p.", he replied and Ellie nodded.

"Me too", she agreed.

"Let's get through this evening meal and see what tomorrow holds and then we can work out what the best plan of action is", he said and Ellie smiled at him.

"Whatever happens Evan, I want you to know that I'm glad that you're the one I'm with", she said and Lorne looked at her.

"Me too", he replied.

The tension between them was just beginning to build when a knock came to their door.

Lorne moved toward it and opened it, finding Adam and his wife stood before him.

"We're going to get our seats at the table and wondered if you would like to come with us", Adam said and Lorne nodded.

"That would be great, thanks", he replied and Ellie moved to his side, thinking about what he had said to her.

If they could get through tonight without any problems, then maybe they could find their feet and find a way out of there, sooner rather than later.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Date : 20.06.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 8 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N : This is such a long chapter because i'm not going to be able to update for a couple of weeks now - I hope you enjoy it.**

Dr Weir was walking to the infirmary to get an update on Lt. Franks and Lyssa when Charlotte approached her.

"Hi Charlotte, what can I do for you?", she said politely and Charlotte smiled at her.

"Dr Weir, is it true that Major Lorne and Dr Harrison have disappeared whilst on their latest mission?", she asked anxiously and Weir looked at her P.A.

"That's right", she replied.

"Do you think that they'll be found?", Charlotte asked and Weir regarded the red-head.

"We're certainly hoping so", she answered and Charlotte nodded, watching as Weir moved away.

'This is not good', she thought, folding her arms. She hoped that Lorne was alright. Of course, if anything were to happen to Ellie it would be to her advantage, but she was genuinely concerned about Lorne. How could she not be, she loved him.

Just then Sheppard emerged from the infirmary looking stressed and she approached him.

"Excuse me Colonel", she said and Sheppard looked at her, wondering how she was managing to look so healthy when in reality she was months from death.

"Yeah, what can I help you with?", he asked distractedly and Charlotte smiled at him.

"I'm concerned about Major Lorne…and Dr Harrison and I was wondering what's going to happen with regard to finding them?", she said and Sheppard raked a hand through his hair and wondered what had been going on between her and Lorne as she did seem quite worried.

"Dr McKay is going through some gate addresses for us to try. We'll find them…I wont rest until we do", he replied and Charlotte nodded.

"Thank you. If you hear anything could you let me know?", she asked and Sheppard touched her arm.

"Sure", he said before moving away and Charlotte let out a deep sigh.

'This was not supposed to happen', she thought angrily. Lorne and Ellie disappearing together was not on her agenda and she didn't have time to waste with an inconvenience such as this.

She was just about to walk away herself when Simon, the male nurse, exited the infirmary and approached her, catching her arm before she could escape.

"I put a new update on your file this morning and I just wanted to remind you that the next 'payment' will be due in just over a week", he said, his eyes raking her up and down appreciatively.

Charlotte shuddered inwardly and said,

"Evan's gone missing off-world….", she trailed off as his grip tightened on her arm.

"I don't give a damn what's happened to the man of your dreams…I just want what's owed to me otherwise I'll expose your little scam to Beckett and I'll tell him that you were threatening me", Simon snarled and Charlotte glared at him.

"You wouldn't?".

"Care to try me?", he responded and she tutted angrily.

"Alright, I get you, but you do realise that once Evan and I are together properly I wont be able to…y'know, with you", she said snatching her arm from his grip and Simon grinned at her.

"Yeah, yeah", he said and Charlotte glared at him before walking away.

As Simon went his own way, Teyla, who had been silently observing, frowned and went back into the infirmary…

**OoOoO**

As Ellie and Lorne ate, they were painfully aware that all eyes were on them and eventually Lorne put down his fork and said,

"Hey, how're you all doing?", and he looked around the table purposely, trying to make eye contact with some of the other men and women but suddenly no-one would quite meet his gaze…no-one except the red-head who had given him the eye on their arrival.

She smiled sexily at him and said,

"Hello, my name is Deanna…and you are?".

"Evan", he replied, then inclined his head and added, "And this is Ellie".

Deanna stood, picked up her plate and moved down the table until she was level with Lorne and then she set her plate down and took the empty seat opposite him.

Completely blanking Ellie she said,

"I heard that you're military".

"You heard right", Lorne answered and Deanna giggled.

"I like soldier-types", she informed him and Lorne raised an eyebrow and looked down at his food to hide the look of disbelief that crossed his face.

"Is that so?", he stated and she nodded.

"Uh-huh".

This woman couldn't be any more obvious in her attempt to come on to him if she tried and he didn't find her remotely appealing.

Ellie's fingers were curled so tightly around her knife and fork that her knuckles were turning white and she had to stop herself from telling Deanna to get lost. The other woman was being openly flirtatious with Lorne and Ellie didn't like it, didn't like it one bit.

She opened her mouth to say something but paused when Laurel, Adam's wife, rested her hand gently on her arm and she turned to see the other woman shake her head slightly at her, silently warning her to keep her mouth shut.

Ellie bit her tongue for now but decided that she would speak to Laurel later and get the low down on Deanna.

Her opportunity came a short while later when Laurel began to gather dishes and asked Ellie to help her.

When they were out of ear-shot of the others, Ellie said,

"I cant believe that woman, Deanna…who does she think she is?".

"Be careful of her Ellie, she doesn't take rejection well and if your husband refuses her advances then she could make your life hell", Laurel warned and Ellie frowned.

"How?".

"Deanna is a favourite of the mistresses' and she could very well tell her an untruth about you just to get at your husband", Laurel replied.

"But that would be unfair. It would hardly be my fault if Evan turned her down", Ellie said and Laurel nodded sadly.

"She did something to you didn't she", Ellie guessed and Laurel nodded.

"What was it?", Ellie asked and Laurel sighed and looked over to Adam who was talking with Lorne, no doubt telling him the same story.

"Adam refused to sleep with Deanna when we first arrived here. She tried for weeks to take him from me but he would not betray me. Deanna eventually went to the mistress and told her that I had been stealing extra food from the kitchen", she said and Ellie swallowed.

"What happened?".

"They branded me with a red hot poker in the shape of a 'T' for thief", Laurel replied, tears misting her eyes as she pulled down the neckline of her dress slightly and Ellie saw the ugly scar on one creamy breast.

She gasped and touched Laurel's arm.

"I'm so sorry", she offered and Laurel nodded and forced a smile.

"It matters not. I have Adam and he loves me", she said and Ellie looked over to where Adam and Lorne were and wondered if Lorne would refuse Deanna as Adam had and if he did, what would Deanna do to her?

"We're going to get out of here soon and when we do, you and Adam are coming with us", she said and Laurel smiled as though she didn't believe her and replied,

"I have some spare bedding that you and your husband can have".

Realising that Laurel must think she was crazy for thinking that they could escape, Ellie decided not to mention it again for now and she nodded.

"Thanks".

They continued to clear away the dishes and then everyone seemed to disperse.

"Everyone goes to bed very early, we all have to be up at first light you see", Adam informed Lorne just as Ellie and Laurel joined them again.

They walked back to the slaves' quarters together and Laurel quickly got the spare bed linen for Ellie and then she and Adam left her and Lorne alone.

"Did Adam tell you the story about what Deanna had done to poor Laurel?", Ellie asked, digging into her dress pocket for her pot of pills and as she swallowed two, Lorne nodded and approached her.

"You should see the scar Evan, it's terrible. It must have really hurt her…", she stopped babbling as Lorne caught her chin gently in his fingers and made her look at him.

"I wont let anything like that happen to you", he promised her and Ellie regarded him.

"How can you stop it? What are you going to do, actually sleep with Deanna?".

Lorne cursed and let go of her, angrily turning away and stomping over to the bed.

"You're impossible you know that?", he said as he began to unfold the bed sheet.

"Why am I? You're supposed to be with Charlotte now", Ellie replied, missing Lorne's frown as she grabbed one side of the sheet and together they tucked it around and under the mattress.

"Like you are with Colonel Sheppard you mean", Lorne sniped, hating himself for sounding like he even gave a damn and Ellie looked at him, her fingers losing their grip on the pillow that she had been holding.

"Evan…I'm not, I mean I haven't even…", she trailed off though, unable to tell him that she hadn't even agreed to marry Sheppard before Lorne held up a hand and then turned his back to her as he lay on the bed, fully clothed.

"I don't want to know Ellie, okay?".

Biting her lip, she nodded even though she knew that he couldn't see the action and she slowly climbed onto the bed and lay on her side, staring at his back.

She wanted to reach out and touch him so badly but she didn't dare to just in case he told her to get off of him.

Closing her eyes she tried to sleep, but the creaking of the wooden building around them and hearing the other people who lived there moving around was un-nerving her.

Eventually, thinking that Lorne was asleep, she shuffled closer to him, pulling the blanket that Laurel had given them up around them and she shivered against his back.

In the growing darkness of the room, Lorne opened his eyes and forced himself not to turn to face her. He didn't want to care about her any more than was politely acceptable for their working relationship.

She had chosen who she wanted to be with and that man wasn't him.

He thought about Charlotte and what she wanted from him and he closed his eyes again, suppressing a groan as he realised that he now needed to add the dangerous Deanna to his list of problems.

How the hell was he supposed to keep that nympho at bay to keep Ellie from being branded with a poker, without actually having sex with her?

'We need to get the hell out of here', he thought as he felt Ellie move a little closer to him and he felt the same surge of protectiveness for her that he always felt whenever they were together and alone.

**OoOoO**

The day after landing back in Atlantis' gate room unconscious, Lyssa was sat up in bed, still wondering what the hell had happened and how she could possibly belong in a place like this.

She also wondered why the tall, good looking man with the dreads seemed to feel the need to be permanently by her bedside and why the broodingly handsome dark haired man that Doctor Beckett called Colonel Sheppard, seemed to watch her a lot but never came near her.

Lieutenant Franks just couldn't believe his luck at the fact that a gorgeous, petite woman hadn't left him alone since he had woken up!

Neither he nor Lyssa still didn't have any idea as to who they were though and so consequently could not hope to offer any help as to what had happened on their last team mission.

**ooo**

McKay approached Weir's office, glad to see that Sheppard was already there.

"What you got Rodney?", the Colonel asked and McKay offered the laptop he carried to Weir who took it from him and then placed it on the desk so that they could all see the screen.

"I think that Ellie and Major Lorne could be on one of these three planets", he replied, pointing to the three gate addresses.

"I've checked them out and they're all inhabited. This one in particular", and he paused to point at the middle address before continuing, "we should pay close attention to as one of Teyla's people says he is sure that there is a well-known market there, that deals in the buying and selling of slaves".

Sheppard looked to Weir and she nodded.

"Try that one first. Your team can leave just as soon as you're ready Colonel", she said and Sheppard slapped McKay's shoulder as he passed him to indicate he get ready to go a.s.a.p.

**ooo**

Ellie awoke the next morning and sat up just as Lorne was exiting the bathroom.

She blinked at him in the dim light as he said,

"I got the water running but there's only cold…it doesn't get hot".

"That's great", she replied getting off of the bed, thankful for any water to wash with and he moved back into the bedroom whilst she used the bathroom as best she could.

When she was ready, Lorne moved away from the window and said,

"We should get downstairs, a lot of the others are already down there".

Ellie nodded and took a deep breath, following him from their room and toward the courtyard.

They saw that the men were stood off to one side whilst the women were all making their way toward the house.

"I don't know what's going to happen today so just be safe and I'll see you later okay?", Lorne said and Ellie nodded.

"You be safe too", she said, wanting to throw herself into his arms but resisting the urge and Lorne nodded at her and she reluctantly turned and followed the other women.

Lorne's gaze was drawn from her when he heard Hayne's voice.

"Right men, today we go to Atropos to collect a debt owed to me. Major, we will see how you do today shall we?", he said and Lorne nodded once.

He had no idea whether Atropos was another town or another planet and he didn't like the idea of leaving Ellie alone, but what choice did he have?

As the other men began to head toward Haynes' ship, he glanced back toward the house and saw that Deanna was stood watching him.

She waved at him and Lorne forced himself to raise a hand back to her. He didn't know how Ellie would fare if he didn't and he couldn't risk her being hurt whilst he was away.

Gritting his teeth he turned away and followed the others.

In the kitchen Ellie was being introduced to Hayne's wife, a horrid looking woman with bad teeth and skin and Ellie had to force herself not to grimace as the older woman leant in close to her and she smelt her bad breath.

"Hmmm, I hope you're a hard worker my girl", she said and Ellie nodded.

"I am…mistress", she said, glancing at Laurel and hoping that she had responded correctly and she breathed a sigh of relief when the mistress grunted and turned away.

"We'll see. Laurel, set her to milking the cows today…and don't help her".

"Yes mistress", Laurel replied, snagging Ellie's sleeve to indicate that they get out of there quickly.

As they got outside, Ellie turned to Laurel.

"Well, milking cows isn't so bad", she said, her smile wavering as Laurel replied.

"We have ten cows".

"Ten?", Ellie repeated and Laurel nodded and led the way to the cow shed.

Once inside Ellie eyed the row of cows warily.

"You cant be serious", she muttered and Laurel had to smile at the look on her new friend's face.

They moved nearer to the cows and Ellie wrinkled up her nose - the cows smelt…well, as only cows could and it was not pleasant.

"I've never milked one of these before", she told Laurel who looked at her in disbelief.

"Really?", she asked and Ellie nodded.

"I will show you", Laurel said and Ellie grimaced as she watched Laurel get a small stool and a small bucket and set them down near the first cow.

"It's simple really. You fasten your fingers around the teats like so…", and she demonstrated before continuing, "and then you pull. If you are careful then the animal wont kick you".

"Bonus", Ellie said and Laurel frowned before moving away from the animal.

"Your turn", she said and Ellie sighed and sat down on the stool.

She eyed the cow warily again, wrinkled her nose and did as she was instructed.

Nothing happened.

"No, no", Laurel said impatiently. "Like this", and she leant in and demonstrated again.

Eventually a thin stream of milk squirted from the teat and Ellie grinned inanely at her success.

By the time she had finished though, her grin had disappeared as had Laurel and she put the bucket full of milk to one side and got another before moving on to the next cow.

As she finished her third she realised that she needed to stand up and stretch her aching back. A voice from the doorway of the shed though had her spinning around and she frowned as she saw Deanna.

"So…you got the cows on your first day…that's rough", the red-head said and Ellie regarded her.

"Really?", she asked and Deanna nodded and moved further into the shed, eyeing the three buckets of milk and Ellie moved in front of them protectively.

"Yeah…the mistress must be testing you".

"Well, I guess she has a right to, me being new and all", Ellie replied and Deanna narrowed her eyes at her.

"The man you came here with…Evan…what is he to you?", she asked and Ellie stiffened as she answered,

"He's my husband".

Deanna smiled.

"That's a shame".

"Why is it?", Ellie asked, her voice low as Deanna approached her.

"Because", Deanna said, suddenly gripping Ellie's throat and backing her up against a wooden beam before continuing, "I want him and the small matter of you being his wife will not stand in my way".

Ellie struggled to breathe and closed her eyes as Deanna pressed her harder against the beam.

Just when she thought that Deanna was going to strangle her, the other woman let her go and began to rummage in Ellie's dress pocket.

"What are these?", she asked, holding up Ellie's heart pills.

"They're my medication, for my heart. Give them back to me", Ellie replied, watching as Deanna stuffed them into her own pocket.

"Not a chance. Stay out of my way whilst I get to know your husband and I might consider it", Deanna said, moving away from Ellie who was kicking herself for not being more assertive and standing up for herself more.

As the other woman disappeared from the shed, Ellie sank back onto her stool and sighed heavily.

She hoped that either she or Lorne could plan a way of there soon otherwise she would go crazy.

ooo

Lorne had been given a knife on the journey to Atropos, which turned out to be another planet and he wondered how soon it would be before he was trusted to carry a gun like Haynes' other men. Maybe if he was given the right opportunity today then he could gain Haynes' trust that much sooner.

He would need one gun at least if he and Ellie were to escape.

Once the ship had landed they all travelled on foot to a house that appeared to be in the middle of a wood, the surrounding area very dense, giving them plenty of places to hide whilst Haynes stood in front of the house and yelled out the name of the man who owed him money.

Lorne glanced around the surrounding trees, his military training kicking in as he sensed imminent danger. Narrowing his eyes he saw a man about to pounce on Haynes from a nearby hideout and as the man moved, Lorne did too and just as Haynes turned, his eyes widening as he saw his attacker lunging at him, Lorne dug his knife into the enemy mans' chest and brought him down.

Lorne hated having to take another man's life in such a way, but the way Haynes looked at him, the gratitude clear in his eyes, was worth the guilt trip because he believed his action had brought him and Ellie one step closer to freedom.

ooo

Sheppard, Ronon and McKay walked around the market drawing wary looks from most of the traders.

"This place is disgusting", McKay said and Sheppard nodded.

"You're not wrong".

A man and woman passed quite close by them and Sheppard stopped them.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to have seen two people dressed the same as us passing through here have you?", he asked.

The couple looked at one another before shaking their heads vehemently and then scurrying away.

Sheppard sighed and they moved further along, finally reaching the part of the market were slaves were being bought and sold.

"Oh my God!", McKay exclaimed, clutching his P-90 closer to his chest. "This is inhumane".

"Easy Brains", Sheppard said as he and Ronon glanced around, hoping to see Lorne and Ellie in one of the cage type huts were people were locked up.

Ronon moved in closer to Sheppard and whispered,

"To your right there's four men and they're watching us".

As inconspicuously as possible, Sheppard turned his head and clocked the men.

They were definitely acting suspicious and Sheppard said,

"Let's go have a word. Ronon, you get around the back of them, McKay you're with me".

Ronon slipped away as McKay and Sheppard moved forward. They were almost within grabbing distance of the men when they suddenly turned to take off…but came face to face with Ronon's gun.

"We don't want any trouble. What's this about?", Tobias asked, knowing full well what it was about but trying to act dumb.

"Have you seen anyone passing through here that were dressed like us?", Sheppard asked and Tobias shook his head.

"No, sorry", but his tone implied to Sheppard that he was anything but sorry.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes at the man, his gut instinct telling him that this guy knew more than he was letting on.

"Y'know, we have a pet Wraith", he lied, "We named him Michael…I think he's kinda hungry and I bet he'd just love to meet you".

Tobias' eyes widened and he glanced behind him at Ronon's gun before looking back to Sheppard and McKay's P-90's. He knew that he and his men would not get a chance to get at their own concealed weapons and fire upon the three men from Atlantis, they would be shot down before they could manage it.

Sighing resignedly, he folded his arms.

"You're looking for the Major and the woman", he stated and McKay nodded.

"That's right".

"I sold them on from here early yesterday", Tobias informed them and he instantly felt Ronon's gun at the back of his head.

"Who to?", Sheppard asked and Tobias squirmed, not wanting to reveal his buyer's name.

"He said 'who to'?", Ronon pushed and Tobias held his hands up.

"Alright, alright. To a guy named Haynes, he wanted the woman for his kitchens and the Major was to be some kind of bodyguard for him".

"Where'd he take them?", Sheppard said, hoping that Lorne and Ellie were okay.

"I don't know", Tobias said, then as Ronon shoved his gun harder into his skull he added, "Really, I don't know…but he didn't go through to the portal to leave, he took them away in a ship".

Sheppard groaned inwardly. That meant that Lorne and Ellie could be anywhere by now.

"I was desperate for money for my village", Tobias said, trying to justify his actions in a small way, but Sheppard merely glared at him.

"You were supposed to be negotiating with us. Major Lorne and Dr Harrison would have helped you but now, I'm afraid any chance of an alliance with Atlantis is out of the question".

Tobias nodded as Sheppard turned away, McKay and Ronon following him.

"Okay, lets try one of the other two gate addresses", he said and McKay nodded.

**ooo**

On the planet that they had chosen to visit next, they found nothing but dense woodland and they wandered around aimlessly for what seemed like hours before deciding to head back to the gate.

They just entered a clearing, the gate in the distance, when Ronon said,

"Hey look, near the gate, who are they?", and McKay and Sheppard narrowed their eyes to see a group of men waiting for the back of a small ship to open.

McKay dug into his back pack and produced some miniature binoculars and handed them to Sheppard.

Sheppard raised them to his eyes and focused, then swore colourfully as one of the group turned to face their direction.

"What is it?", Ronon asked.

"One of them is Lorne, there's no sign of Ellie though", he replied as the gate kawooshed into life.

"We need to get the gate address they just dialled", McKay said and immediately Ronon took off at a run and Sheppard was thankful that all the men had now boarded the ship so that they didn't see the Satedan sprinting toward them.

As the ship lifted from the ground, Ronon managed to roll underneath of it and then crouch behind the DHD, out of sight from the pilot.

As the front end of the ship went through the gate he looked at the symbols lit up and memorised them as best he could.

As the gate shut down, Sheppard and a panting McKay joined him.

"Did you get it?", McKay asked sounding breathless and Ronon nodded.

"Yeah, I think so".

McKay rummaged in his pack and produced a note pad and pencil.

"Here", he said, thrusting them at Ronon who began to draw symbols.

When he was done he handed it back to McKay who frowned.

"What's wrong?", Sheppard asked and McKay looked at him.

"This is the only gate address out of the three that we haven't tried yet", he said and Sheppard cursed.

"Damn it! Why is it always the one at the bottom of the pile?".

"What?", Ronon asked, not understanding the phrase and Sheppard waved a hand and said,

"It means the one that you want is always the last one to be found…or something like that".

Ronon nodded and McKay said,

"I think we should get reinforcements before we go to this next address. You saw how many other men were with Lorne just now and there are probably more where they came from".

"Yeah…I guess", Sheppard said, "Dial Atlantis", he instructed and Ronon did so.

**OoOoOo**

By the time Ellie had milked all ten cows she was exhausted and her heart was feeling a little fluttery.

'Damn Deanna', she thought miserably, deciding that the minute she got back to Atlantis she would ask for some extra self-defence classes as obviously, what Lyssa and Ronon had taught her a while back just hadn't sunk in.

Straightening she went and found Laurel and asked what to do with the milk and was told that she had to take it into the cold storage room that was attached onto the kitchens.

That done, she met up with Laurel again and was overjoyed to learn that they had been permitted the rest of the day to tidy their own rooms and seeing as she and Lorne had nothing to tidy, it meant that she could go and just lie down.

She and Laurel parted company on the landing and then Ellie went inside hers and Lorne's room and promptly passed out onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Lorne and the others had just arrived back and Lorne was about to search out Ellie when Haynes called him to one side.

"You did well today Major".

"Thank you", Lorne replied submissively.

"My gut tells me that you are a good man and that I would do well to trust you", Haynes said and Lorne avoided his eyes, unsure how to respond as he knew different.

Haynes reached for one of his spare guns from his holster and Lorne remained impassive as he was handed the weapon.

"Don't let me down Major", Haynes said and Lorne nodded as Haynes walked away.

Adam approached him and said,

"You are honoured, he doesn't normally give out weapons so quickly".

"I did save his ass out there though", Lorne replied and Adam had to concede.

They headed up to their rooms and Lorne opened his and Ellie's door only to see her on the floor.

His heart nearly left his chest as he lifted her onto the bed and checked her pulse.

"Ellie?", he said urgently, relieved when she stirred a little.

He felt her dress pockets, frowning when he felt no pot of pills.

"Where are your pills?", he said, looking around the room as Ellie tried to sit up and he quickly pushed her back down.

"Lay still and tell me where you put them", he commanded but she shook her head, looking quite upset.

"Deanna…Deanna took them from me", she managed to say and Lorne felt his anger beginning to rise and he stood up, snatching his newly acquired gun from his pocket.

"Stay here", he told her, heading for the door.

"Evan…no!", Ellie tried to stop him, but he carried on regardless.

He went up to Laurel and Adam's room and knocked. When Adam answered the door he said stiffly,

"Which room is Deanna's?".

"The attic, why?", Adam replied but Lorne didn't reply, merely took the next set of stairs two at a time.

When he reached the attic room he opened the door without knocking and Deanna smiled widely at him until she saw the barely restrained anger on his face.

He grabbed her by the throat with one hand.

If Tobias had branded him a woman beater then he may as well act as though he was one and he pushed her against a wall forcefully.

He pressed the end of his gun against her cheek and said,

"Give me Ellie's pills".

Deanna's chest heaved with excitement, Lorne's display of manliness doing nothing to dampen down her ardour.

She rummaged in her pockets and held up the pot of pills.

Lorne released her and snatched the pills from her.

"You leave Ellie alone, do you understand me?", he grated and she nodded, licking her lips as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He went back down the stairs, passing an open-mouthed Adam and re-entered his and Ellie's room.

Closing the door behind him, he saw that she was now sitting up on the edge of the bed and he walked over and gave her the pills.

She swallowed two and then looked up at him.

"You shouldn't have done that".

"Why not?", Lorne asked, anger still building inside of him. He wanted out of there and now that he had a weapon he was beginning to formulate a plan. He just needed time, but he was scared that time was something that they didn't have a lot of in a place like this.

"Because what happens the next time you're not here and I'm alone?", Ellie snapped and Lorne regarded her.

"What happened to your self defence?", he asked and she blushed.

"I'm not very good at things like that Evan…I need more training…", she trailed off as he stood.

"I don't believe that I'm hearing this. Why didn't you tell me? If you had there would have been no way that I would have had you back on the team if you weren't ready", he said, his voice rising and Ellie blinked at him, feeling mortified.

She felt like a burden to him, someone he saw as useless.

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear them and she saw that Lorne had moved over to the window.

"Everyone is gathering for the meal. Are you feeling up to going?", he asked and she nodded and stood.

They joined the others at the table, Ellie sitting next to Laurel whilst Lorne sat at the other side of the table, next to Deanna of all people.

Ellie silently fumed but remained outwardly calm, not understanding him at all.

As they ate, Laurel whispered.

"There is a rumour going around".

"Oh? About what?", Ellie answered disinterestedly and Laurel frowned.

"Deanna is telling everyone that you and Evan aren't actually married because he did not refer to you as his wife when he retrieved your pills from her".

Ellie sighed deeply.

"That's rubbish", she said and Laurel nodded.

"That may be so Ellie but it has also been said that you don't appear very close and you do not wear a wedding band".

"My wedding band was taken from me at the slave market", she lied. "We've only been here for just over a day. How can people come to such a conclusion so quickly?", Ellie asked and Laurel shrugged.

"That is the way it is around here. If you do not dispel the rumours then you will be branded a whore for staying in the same room as a man out of wedlock".

Ellie leant her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.

"Could my day get any worse?", she muttered.

"I have a suggestion", Laurel said and Ellie turned her head to one side and looked at her.

"Lets hear it", she said and Laurel glanced around to check that no-one was listening in before saying,

"There is a small lake beyond our quarters, it can be seen from some of the rooms. Many of the married women take their men there to bathe at night", she blushed and Ellie realised that Laurel must have taken Adam there once or twice at least.

"What good will that do me, aside from getting us clean?", Ellie asked and Laurel smiled gently.

"If people were to happen to see you and Evan…being close…then they may be more inclined to believe that you are married".

"We are married", Ellie lied again, swallowing hard at the thought of getting Lorne to the lake.

"I believe you…but it is not I that you need to convince", Laurel replied and Ellie groaned.

After the meal everyone began to disperse again back to their rooms, but Ellie snagged Lorne's sleeve.

"Laurel tells me that there is a lake behind our rooms. Would you come with me whilst I take a bath?", she asked and Lorne glared at her for a moment before nodding.

He could do with washing some of the grime off of himself anyway.

They walked toward the lake and Ellie tried to get as close to him as possible, just in case anyone was watching them.

The evening air was quite warm and Lorne frowned when Ellie began to take off her dress.

'It's nothing you haven't seen before', he told himself sternly but he still couldn't drag his eyes away from her.

Ellie didn't stop to think what she was doing as she pulled her dress over her head and stood on the bank in her black lace underwear.

She knew that Lorne was watching her and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Why don't you join me?", she asked, keeping her voice steady as her eyes locked with his and she saw his widen.

"What the hell are you playing at?", he asked angrily and Ellie waved her hands at him.

"Keep your voice down", she hissed and he looked around them and upon seeing no-one, looked back at her.

"What's going on Ellie?", he asked, stepping closer to her despite his better judgement.

"Laurel told me that Deanna is spreading a rumour that we aren't married and if we don't act close soon then everyone is going to brand me a whore!".

Lorne raised his eyebrows as she continued, "Laurel advised me to bring you here, as this is where married couples come to and I think she meant 'to be alone'. Least I think that is what she was getting at".

"We don't have to prove anything to anyone Ellie", Lorne said but Ellie's eyes beseeched him.

"Please Evan…if you go off for the day again tomorrow, I'm going to be left to face all the women alone again".

Lorne sighed and thought for a moment before beginning to remove his shirt and boots.

He straightened up, still wearing his combat style trousers, just in time to see Ellie drop her bra to the floor, one arm covering the milky globes and he instantly felt a stirring in his groin.

"Ellie?", he said, his tone holding a warning and she frowned at him.

"We cant go in fully clothed", she said and Lorne could only stare as she quickly removed her panties and waded into the water.

Blowing out a breath he hadn't realised that he had been holding, he took of his trousers and boxers and joined her in the lake.

"So what happens now", he asked as they bobbed close to one another.

"Well, we pretend that we're uh….Y'know", Ellie said, her cheeks flushing and Lorne glared at her.

"How can we pretend to make love?", he asked, thinking that this whole thing was ridiculous.

Ellie bobbed even closer and tentatively put her arms around his neck, scared that he might stop her. When he didn't she said,

"If I kind of just stay here and maybe do this..", and as she kissed his neck gently she felt Lorne's whole body stiffen and she raised her head to see that he had closed his eyes.

Underneath the water, his hands gripped her hips and he pulled her lower body against him and she took a sharp intake of breath as she felt how aroused he was.

Her heart sang with happiness at the thought that he still desired her.

"People could be watching…", she said, sounding breathless and Lorne opened his eyes and looked at her, the blue of his iris' darkening.

He slid his hands down from her hips and cupped her bottom and Ellie instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, biting her bottom lip as she felt the hard tip of him jutting against her entrance.

"Ellie", Lorne said her name again, the same warning tone there, but this time it sounded more urgent.

"We have to make it look real Evan", she whispered against his ear and it was more than Lorne could bear.

He raised a hand out of the water and gripped a handful of her hair in his fist, pulling her head back and taking her mouth with his in a kiss that made Ellie melt with want.

She rubbed the tips of her breasts against his chest and Lorne groaned.

"I cant just pretend", he murmured against her mouth. "I want you", he told her, not caring about the consequences of what they were about to do.

Ellie released her grip on his shoulders a little and she slipped further down his body, her heat enveloping the tip of his manhood and Lorne wrenched his mouth from hers and placed his hands on her waist, pushing her even further onto him.

Ellie moaned and buried her face into his neck. Having him inside of her again made her feel complete and the love that she felt for him told her that this could never be wrong.

Lorne tuned in the water and it wasn't long before they reached the bank and he kept hold of her tightly as he lowered her onto the grass and pushed deeply inside of her as he moved on top of her.

He pinned her arms to the floor at the wrists and kissed her neck and Ellie wrapped her legs tightly around him, arching against him wantonly.

Lorne tried to go slowly but the way she felt beneath him, the way she was looking up at him, was all too much and he began to stroke deeply in and out of her, faster and harder with each thrust.

They came together, moaning and Lorne dropped his head so that his forehead rested against hers.

"Evan…I need to tell you something", Ellie said quietly and Lorne lifted his head a little so that he could see her face. He moved onto his elbows so that his weight wasn't totally on her, therefore releasing her wrists and she reached up and touched his face.

"What is it?", he asked and she bit her lip before saying,

"It's about me and John…", she began quietly but suddenly Lorne looked sharply to their left and she whispered.

"Is someone there?", and he nodded.

He looked back at her.

"I think you got your audience", he said and she nodded, closing her eyes as he dropped his mouth to hers and any thoughts of talking vanished from her mind.

In the bushes a short way away, Deanna scowled and headed back to the slaves quarters. No-one bested her, least of all the wife of the man she wanted.

**OoOoO**

Back on Atlantis, Sheppard had headed to see Weir about getting a couple of the other SGA teams to accompany him to the planet where they believed Ellie and Lorne to be, but he had been re-directed to the infirmary, where apparently Weir was visiting with Lyssa and Franks again.

He entered the infirmary and saw Weir stood off to one side with Beckett and they were so deeply engrossed in their conversation that they neither saw, nor heard him approaching them.

As he drew closer, Sheppard heard Beckett say,

"By my estimation I'd say that she's around two months along now".

Sheppard frowned and his footsteps faltered.

"Does Lyssa know who the father is?", Weir asked and Beckett shook his head.

"She doesn't even know who she is yet, let alone something like that, poor love".

As Weir nodded, Sheppard backed away, his mind reeling.

Lyssa was pregnant.

His jaw became slack as he did the maths in his head.

The baby was his…it had to be…

He backed into a medicine trolley, the crash as it hit the floor alerting Weir and Beckett to his presence and one look at his face confirmed to them that he had heard their conversation…

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Date : 07.07.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 9 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I have to speak to her", Sheppard said to no-one in particular as he helped a nurse right the medical trolley that he had knocked over.

"Now son, I don't think that's a good idea right now…", Beckett began but Sheppard ignored him and began to head over to Lyssa's bed.

Weir and Beckett exchanged a worried glance and Beckett shrugged and sighed. He had long since given up trying to understand the ins and outs of the people of Atlantis' love lives. It was far too complicated for him.

Lyssa looked up from the book that she was reading as the handsome Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard approached her for the first time. She smiled tentatively at him but then promptly frowned again as she saw the expression upon his face.

Her jaw slackened as he said,

"You're pregnant?".

"Um, well yes…apparently…", she began to reply but Sheppard raked a hand through his floppy hair and released a huge gush of air before stating,

"It's mine, I'm the father".

Lyssa's eyes widened and she dropped the book, it's story forgotten as Sheppard continued to rant.

"Jesus Lyssa I cant believe how everything has turned out. I've made such a mess of everything…first I let you go and then I go and propose to Ellie without even thinking it through and now you're having my kid and I just don't know how to tell Ellie…if we get her back that is…that I don't know how I feel about anything any more…", he trailed off as he realised that Lyssa had gone pale and she was staring at him as though he had two heads.

"Crap", he muttered and Lyssa regarded him.

"I have no idea exactly who you are and if that little outburst was anything to go by, I'm not entirely sure that I want to. From what Lieutenant Franks over there and I have been told, this 'Ellie' person, is my team-mate and you're telling me that you asked her to marry you even though you and I…", she left her sentence un-finished, unable to comprehend such a thing and Sheppard moved closer to her and took one of her hands in his.

"No…no Lyssa it wasn't like that. Damn it, I haven't explained any of it very well…", he stopped as Beckett approached the bed.

"I think explanations may be best left for another time Colonel", he said. "Ronon and Rodney are over there with Elizabeth. Apparently you were coming down here to ask her for reinforcements as you've had a lead on the whereabouts of Major Lorne and Dr Harrison?".

"Damn!", Sheppard swore again and Lyssa pulled her hand from his as she watched him, his mind obviously turning back to the problem of their missing colleagues.

Sheppard turned and saw that Ronon and McKay were indeed stood with Weir, the three of them looking at him with some impatience, Ronon in particular was glaring at him for reasons he really didn't want to get into just now.

He turned back to Lyssa and ignoring Beckett, said,

"When I get back we'll talk properly…I'll tell you everything okay?".

Lyssa looked up at him feeling confused and a little overwhelmed. She wished her memory would come back of its own accord. Both she and Franks had only been discussing earlier how they hated relying on other people's versions of events, things that had so called happened in their lives. One never knew if the tale had been elaborated or if the full truth had been told.

"Lyssa?", Sheppard pushed gently and she focused on him properly.

"Fine", she bit out and nodding once, he took his leave, ignoring the tight-lipped look that Beckett threw his way.

He reached Weir and immediately got back to the problem at hand.

"We think we know where Lorne and Ellie are being held but there could be more men than the three of us can handle", he told her before continuing, "I'd like to take SGA's 3, 5 and 6 with us".

Weir considered what he had said for a moment, realising that he had obviously set his personal problems aside for now and was once more back in control of his emotions.

She nodded slowly and folded her arms.

"Okay, you have a go. Bring our people home", she said and Sheppard nodded and turned away, Ronon and McKay following him.

**OoOoO**

Ellie and Lorne held hands as they made their way back to their room. Neither wanted to speak in case they spoilt the moment but they both knew that they needed to talk about what had happened and what it meant to their already strained relationship.

But talking was not what they did once their room door was closed behind them.

Instead they fell onto the bed, pulling at one another's clothes with such passion and fervour and Ellie cried out in pleasure when Lorne joined his body to hers once more.

She realised that she had to tell him how she felt about him, how she didn't want to wait until Charlotte was gone before they could get back together and how she was sorry for asking him to consider being with a woman that he didn't love even if it was that woman's dying wish.

But she was robbed of all speech as Lorne reversed their positions so that she was on top of him, her thighs straddling his hips and she could think of nothing but how good it felt to have him deeply buried inside of her.

When it was over she collapsed at his side and he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

She had just opened her mouth to say something when someone pounded on their door.

They both sat up and Ellie clutched the bed blanket to her chest as Lorne glanced at her before pulling on his trousers and heading for the door.

He only opened it a little to shield Ellie from the sight of whoever was on the other side and he relaxed somewhat when he saw that it was only Adam.

"We have to go, the Master needs us", Adam said, glancing behind him as two other men passed the doorway on their way downstairs.

"What's going on?", Lorne asked, not wanting to leave Ellie so soon after their lovemaking and Adam shrugged.

"I do not know, we have never been asked to go with him in the middle of the night before. I will wait for you downstairs", he replied and Lorne nodded, closing the door again as Adam turned away.

He turned to see Ellie was now stood by the bed, the blanket wrapped around her and he suppressed a groan as the thought popped into his mind that she was naked beneath it.

"You have to go", she stated and he nodded.

"Haynes has asked for us", he replied, reaching for his shirt.

Ellie watched him put his remaining clothes on and then his boots, all the time remaining silent. She didn't want him to go.

'What if something were to happen to him?', she thought, closing her eyes as she realised that she couldn't bear it.

Suddenly she felt Lorne's hands touch her face and she opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"You stay safe whilst I'm gone, you hear me?", he said and she nodded, suddenly feeling the pathetic urge to cry.

"If Deanna tries anything, play dirty", Lorne added and Ellie forced a smile.

"But I only like playing dirty with you", she said, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of flirting, but she saw that she had failed miserably when Lorne's face became shuttered and he dropped his hands from her and he moved away.

"I'll see you later", he said, heading for the door and Ellie remained still for as long as was possible before her heart could no longer be ruled by her head and she dashed toward him just before his hand reached the doorknob.

"Evan", she said his name as her arms went around his neck and their mouths met in a kiss that stole both their breath.

Eventually Lorne had to force himself to set her away from him and he opened the door and left, determined to not look back for fear that if he did he would not be able to leave her.

As he, Adam and the other men followed Haynes into the forest, his mind wandered to her comment about only liking to play dirty with him and he felt his heart pang sadly as he remembered once more that she was still engaged to his C/O.

He knew that she had tried to tell him something when they had been by the lake, probably that she still intended to marry Sheppard and that this brief affair of theirs couldn't possibly last.

His gut twisted and he shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind as Haynes began to outline their next mission…

**OoOoO**

As Sheppard, Ronon and McKay waited for the gate to finish dialling up with SGA's 3, 5 and 6, Teyla suddenly appeared on the steps in her BDU's.

"I want to come with you", she said and Sheppard nodded.

"The more the merrier, we can use all the help we can get", he said and she forced a tight smile at him.

"How's Franks?", he asked and he saw her face cloud over.

"Still unable to remember anything", she remarked sadly.

Sheppard turned to Ronon and McKay.

"We should have thought to ask that guy at the market place what his people shot Franks and Lyssa with…maybe there's an anti-dote".

At this, Teyla turned to head back up the gate room steps.

"Hey! I thought you were coming with us?", Sheppard said as the gate kawooshed into life before them.

"I must see if Dr Weir will allow me to travel to the place you speak of to see if I can obtain a cure for Matthew and Lyssa", Teyla replied and Sheppard nodded.

"She's got it bad", McKay commented as they moved toward the portal.

Sheppard caught Ronon's glare just before he vanished through the gate and he made a mental note to ask his friend why he kept looking at him that way just as soon as they got back safely with Ellie and Lorne that was.

They reached the planet that they believed their team-mates to be on to find that it was dark. They had only walked a short distance when a member of SGA-3 almost set off a trap of some kind and Sheppard decided that it may be better if they waited for first light before travelling any further and since dawn didn't appear to be too far away they wouldn't have long to wait.

**ooo**

On the other side of the forest, Lorne and the others were making their way back to the house following a brief, but particularly violent struggle, with a neighbouring property. Apparently the neighbour had owed Haynes money and had avoided paying up until finally, that night to be specific, Haynes had ran out of patience and decided to get back what was owed to him.

Lorne felt sick to his stomach from what he had witnessed. He had seen Haynes dragging the neighbours' wife into the barn where he had proceeded to rape her whilst some of his other men had held her husband in the doorway, forcing him to watch the terrible scene before him.

Adam had fallen into step beside Lorne as they had left the neighbours property and they had not exchanged a word on the journey so far, they had merely exchanged the odd glance, their expressions each telling the other that they felt the same way.

Some men were dragging cows and horses which Haynes had taken from the neighbour but there was an unsettled silence amongst all the men. Haynes was up front and in the dim light Lorne watched as the older man took a swig from a hip flask and laughed to himself at his success.

Making his mind up, Lorne turned to Adam and made sure no one was in ear-shot before he murmured,

"When we get back I'm getting Ellie and then we're leaving. If you and Laurel want to come with us then you're more than welcome".

Adam nodded solemnly.

"Thank you…I think it is time", he agreed and Lorne pursed his lips determinedly.

**ooo**

Ellie had lain on the bed for a while after Lorne had left but had been unable to sleep and so had decided to get up. She washed and then moved over to the window and looked out at the deserted yard below. In the dim light of dawn she could see the cow shed on the other side and wrinkled her nose at the thought of another milking session.

Sighing, she decided to go downstairs to see if maybe she could get a head start on the milking. At least that way she wouldn't have to work as hard and maybe her heart wouldn't feel as fluttery.

She had milked one cow when suddenly the barn doors burst open and the Mistress, closely followed by Deanna and a couple of the other women came inside.

Ellie gasped and stood, whirling to face them.

"What do you think you are doing?", the Mistress asked and Ellie paled as she saw the poker in the woman's right hand.

"I…I was just trying to start work a little early", Ellie stammered as Deanna grinned evilly at her over the mistresses' shoulder.

"You were stealing the milk, admit it", the Mistress yelled and Ellie's eyes widened as she waved the poker in her face.

"You're a thief and do you know what I do to thieves?", the mistress grated and Ellie tried to back away but had an arm grabbed by two women, one of them Deanna.

"I was not stealing", Ellie cried indignantly, struggling and kicking out, trying in vain to remember what Lyssa had taught her about getting free when someone grabbed you but she couldn't get free and she was hauled from the barn, the mistress following behind.

Laurel watched on in horror, her hands to her face as she could do nothing to help Ellie without getting herself branded again and she couldn't face that horrible searing pain again.

"Evan will kill you for this", Ellie said, her bravado fading fast though as she was dragged into the kitchens and pinned on her back on the kitchen table, some of the other women holding her legs so that she couldn't kick. She saw the mistress plunge the poker into the fire place and Deanna laughed and whispered close to her ear,

"When Evan sees the state of your breasts after this he wont want you anymore and I will be right there to take your place…do you understand?".

Ellie shook her head and looked at Deanna.

"Evan would never go with you…he told me so, he said you disgust him", she lied and then she swallowed as she saw the bitter fury that rose in the red-head's eyes.

As the mistress held aloft the white hot poker, Deanna turned to her and said,

"Please, please can I do this one?".

The mistress looked at Deanna and grinned.

"Of course my pet", she replied handing over the poker.

**OoOoO**

Sheppard and the others neared what appeared to be a manor house that looked surprisingly quiet. From the trees they saw one or two women milling around outside, one looking decidedly upset.

"Where are all the men?", McKay said and Sheppard frowned.

"Maybe they're out again, like when we saw them earlier", he said as Ronon returned from his scout of the perimeter with SGA-5.

"There's no-one around", Ronon told them and Sheppard's frown deepened.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream came from the direction of the house and they all reached for their weapons.

Sheppard stood.

"I'd know that scream anywhere", he said as he began to run toward the courtyard, the others hot on his heels.

Laurel and the other women who were not participating in Ellie's torture, cried out as the strangers with guns invaded the yard.

Inside the kitchens, Deanna paused, the poker inches from Ellie's left breast, as she heard the women's screams outside.

"What is wrong with them now?", the mistress muttered, about to move to the window when the kitchen door burst open.

"John!", Ellie sobbed in relief as Deanna released her and she and the others backed away from her as Sheppard pointed his P-90 at them.

Ronon and McKay entered the kitchen and trained their guns on the mistress as Ellie scrambled off the table and raced to John's side, going willingly into his arms.

"You okay?", he asked and she nodded.

"Where's Evan? Is he with you?", she asked trying to see out of the back door…

**ooo**

Haynes and his men returned to the manor and were quickly set upon and rounded up by SGA 3, 5 and 6 before they knew what was happening and Lorne couldn't have been happier until Laurel approached him, her face panicked.

"Deanna and the mistress took Ellie to the kitchens to brand her…I don't know how bad it is…she screamed and…", she trailed off as Lorne took off at a run toward the kitchens.

"Ellie!", he called out as he barrelled through the kitchen door only to be brought up short by the sight of her looking all cosy in Sheppard's arms.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Date : 09.07.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 10 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She's fine Major", Sheppard said, frowning at the way Lorne was still staring at Ellie and he looked down to see that Ellie was returning the Major's stare and he instantly got the feeling that something had happened between the two of them.

"It's good to see you both", he said, feeling the need to break the tension between his 'fiancée' and his second in command.

Lorne was the first to drag his eyes to Sheppard and he cleared his throat.

"Um, you too…Sir", he said, then glanced at Deanna who was still holding the poker.

"Did she hurt you Ellie?", he asked and Ellie shook her head.

"No…John arrived before she could", she replied and Lorne nodded stiffly, wishing that he had been the one to stop her ordeal, not his C/O.

"What do you want to do about what's been happening here Major?", Sheppard asked, giving Lorne the option to choose.

Lorne looked at Ellie who said,

"Laurel and Adam", and he nodded.

"There are people who I think want to leave this place Sir…and there may be others", he said then looked back at Deanna, the other women and the Mistress and added,

"As for these…maybe we should brand them with a poker, see how they like it".

"Evan!", Ellie gasped, but then realised that he wasn't serious but his statement had been enough to make Deanna and the mistress pale somewhat.

"I think we should seal the gate on this planet so that they cant go looking for more slaves", Lorne said and Sheppard nodded and released Ellie so that he could go outside.

Ellie wanted to speak with Lorne but just as she was about to step toward him, McKay stood in her way and began to waffle,

"I really hope you aren't going to need any more sick leave after this…we already have work piling up in the lab and I need you to run a whole host of tests…".

Ellie tuned out and watched as Lorne avoided her gaze before turning to instruct SGA-5 on where to take the women from the kitchen.

She wanted to reach out to him and pull him into her arms but there were too many people around and she needed to tell Sheppard that she couldn't marry him before she announced to the world that it was Lorne that she loved.

She resolved to sort things out just as soon as they got to Atlantis…

**OoOoO**

Teyla had never thought of herself as a particularly violent woman, but the way Tobias was being so awkward over the possibility of an anti-dote to the drug that had been used on Franks and Lyssa was driving her insane.

"Look, sweetheart..", he began cockily but stopped as she raised her P-90 at him.

"I am not your 'sweetheart' and if you don't tell me what it is that I wish to know, I will have no option but to shoot you", she said, absently wondering why she did indeed feel compelled to shoot the man before her.

Sighing deeply and just wanting to be rid of these visits from the people of Atlantis, as they were obviously a force to be reckoned with, Tobias dug into his coat pocket and produced a vial of something disgusting looking.

"This is the best I can do", he said, offering the vial to Teyla who took it, SGA-7 covering Tobias and his men as she examined the horrible looking liquid.

"What is this?", she asked.

"It's the drug, maybe your Doctors can use it to develop an anti-dote because to the best of my knowledge there isn't one", Tobias replied and Teyla groaned inwardly.

She nodded at Tobias and then she and SGA-7 took their leave of the market-place.

**OoOoO**

Ellie was becoming increasingly frustrated at the fact that she had been back on Atlantis now for three hours and still hadn't been able to get anywhere near Lorne.

First there had been the check-ups with Dr Beckett, then Laurel, Adam and the other slaves who had wanted freedom had to be checked and dealt with and then they had had a briefing with Weir.

As they left the briefing room, she was about to catch up to Lorne when Sheppard grabbed her arm and pulled her to one side and she could only watch helplessly as Lorne moved away with Ronon.

"I need to talk to you", Sheppard said and she nodded, realising that he hadn't even tried to kiss her since their reunion - not exactly how one would expect your fiancé to react.

"And I need to talk to you", she said.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "My quarters or yours?", he asked.

"Mine, I need to get out of this god awful dress and take a shower", Ellie replied, hoping that he didn't take that as an invitation, not realising that Sheppard was hoping that it wasn't one!

They headed for Ellie's room and he sat on her bed when she disappeared into the bathroom and he waited patiently, glancing around at all her 'girly' stuff whilst he wondered how to explain to her that he couldn't marry her because he had realised that it was Lyssa that he wanted, Lyssa that he…loved….

He stood up abruptly as though the realisation had startled him…he loved Lyssa…he had done all along.

'What the hell had he been playing at when he'd thought he should be with Ellie for the rest of his life?', he wondered.

He loved Ellie but not in 'that' way, the way that mattered. Maybe he had just thought Ellie had been 'the' one because she was the first woman he'd had any kind of stable relationship with since his ex wife.

Just then Ellie emerged from the bathroom wearing her robe and rubbing her hair with a towel.

"That feels better", she said, relieved that Sheppard had stayed out of the bathroom, allowing her to take her quick shower in peace.

"You feeling okay…your heart and everything?", Sheppard asked and she nodded.

"What did you want to talk about John?", she asked, feeling nervous as she didn't want to hurt him.

"It's about us…and Lyssa", he replied hesitantly and Ellie frowned.

"Lyssa?", she asked and Sheppard nodded and taking her hands in his, led her to the bed and they sat down.

"Answer me honestly Ellie, how do you feel about me?", he asked and Ellie bit her lip.

"You mean a lot to me John…", she began and he smiled.

"But?", he asked, knowing full well that there was a 'but' coming.

"But…I…don't want to marry you…what about you? How do you feel about me?", Ellie answered, deciding that the truth needed to be out.

"I love you…", he said and Ellie held her breath, thinking that that was not what she had wanted to hear, but she sighed in relief when he continued,

"But it's the wrong kind of love…its not, you know, husband and wife kinda love".

Ellie nodded and then said,

"And this is where Lyssa comes into it….you love her in the 'husband and wife kinda way'?".

Sheppard nodded and squeezed her hands.

"She's pregnant", he stated and Ellie's eyes widened.

"Oh John…that's wonderful…isn't it?", she said when Sheppard didn't look too certain.

"Yes…no…I don't know Ellie…she doesn't even remember me and before we left to find you and Lorne I told her that you and I were getting married and she thought that I had been having an affair with her behind your back and I said all the wrong things and I'm sure she hates me", he rushed and Ellie touched a hand to his cheek.

"You need to explain things properly to her…I could try and talk to her too, although she wasn't really speaking to me before she lost her memory so I would have to tell her about that too. I'll also have to tell her about Lorne…that should help", she mused and Sheppard frowned at her.

"Lorne?", he asked and Ellie blushed.

"I knew it!", Sheppard exclaimed and Ellie gulped.

"Knew what?", she asked, trying to sound innocent but Sheppard stared her down.

"It was Lorne that helped you out over the virginity thing wasn't it…and I thought the arguments between you two had lessened lately…and then there was the look you two exchanged earlier in the manor house".

Ellie blushed again and said,

"Everything is all so complicated, what with Charlotte wanting Lorne to 'be with her' until the end and all and we had to break up, well, we didn't have to but I insisted…and now I'm not even sure how Evan feels about me and he thinks that you and I are still getting married….oh John, why does everything have to be such a mess?".

Sheppard raked a hand through his hair as he tried to take in what Ellie was saying about her own little love triangle and he sighed and stood.

"I think we both need to get things straight with the people that matter", he said and Ellie agreed.

"Just give me a minute and I'll head out with you", she said, heading to her wardrobe and grabbing a pair of jeans, a vest top and some clean underwear.

She disappeared into the bathroom and re-appeared a couple of minutes later ready to go.

They exited her quarters and as the door slid shut behind them, Ellie caught Sheppard's hand in hers to stop him walking away.

"John", she said and he turned back to look at her expectantly.

"I just want you to know that I was flattered that you asked me to marry you and that if things were different…", she trailed off as Sheppard smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he replied,

"If things were different then you would make me the perfect wife".

Ellie laughed and squeezed him tightly then promptly froze as she spotted Lorne glaring at them from further along the hallway.

She released Sheppard and he turned as he saw the expression on her face, groaning as he could only imagine what Lorne must be thinking.

"I'll see you later", he said, hot footing it away in the opposite direction to where Lorne was and Ellie squared her shoulders and approached the Major, relieved when he stayed rooted to the spot, his eyes like stone as he observed her.

"Evan…can we talk?", she said gently but he shook his head.

"I fail to see what there is to talk about", he said and she bit her lip.

"I have lots to say", she said and he shrugged.

"You know what? I'm not so sure that I'm interested Ellie", Lorne said rather coldly and Ellie felt her heart begin to beat erratically at his words.

"But Evan…there are things you need to know…about John and I…and the way I feel…", she trailed off as he shook his head again.

Lorne felt his anger rising further at her words. He was already pissed that he had let himself get close to her again, hoping that maybe she had felt the same way, and then he had happened upon her and Sheppard in the hallway looking close and happy and he had realised that she no more cared for him than he did for Charlotte.

"How about how I feel huh? Does that not count? Why does this have to be about you? What about me and what I want?", he threw at her and Ellie folded her arms defensively and swallowed hard as she managed to say,

"What is it that you want Evan?", not daring to hope that he would say that he wanted her.

Lorne regarded her for a moment, not really sure about what he was going to say next but knowing that he needed time out.

"I think what happened between us last night was due to the danger of the situation that we found ourselves in and I want us to go back to having a strictly professional relationship, I think that would be for the best….and I…", he paused as he deliberated whether to say the next sentence, but then decided it may be what was needed to make Ellie stay away from him and so he continued,

"And I need to give Charlotte my full attention now".

He saw the hurt flash across Ellie's features and saw how she battled to keep her emotions under control and he began to wonder if he had made a huge mistake.

Began to wonder until she said,

"You're right".

They stared at one another, both feeling like things were far from settled between them, but what more could they say.

Eventually Lorne broke the silence.

"If you'll excuse me I need to see Dr Weir about getting you some extra self-defence lessons", and Ellie felt like he'd slapped her in the face and she nodded numbly, her breath catching as he brushed by her and she bit back a sob as he left her standing alone in the hallway.

**OoOoOo**

Sheppard entered the infirmary to find Beckett looking rather excited over a vial of something foul looking and he approached the Doc.

"Hey, what's that?", he asked and Beckett smiled.

"This is the drug that young Lyssa and Franks were shot with. Teyla retrieved it and I'm going to get my team to work on trying to formulate an anti-dote".

"That's great Doc", Sheppard said and then Beckett frowned at him as he remembered the last time the Colonel had visited the infirmary.

"I take it that you want to see Lyssa?", he said and Sheppard nodded.

"Well, alright, but don't go upsetting the lass", Beckett said and Sheppard slapped the Doctors shoulder as he moved to head toward Lyssa.

Lyssa looked up at him as he approached her, her expression pensive as she wondered what revelations he had in store for her this visit. After he had left the last time she had thought about what he had told her, wracking her brain for some small vestige of a memory of their time together but she couldn't remember a thing about it.

It was as though the memories were there, just waiting for her to reach out and grab them, but for now they were still just a little too far away.

"Hi…how are you feeling?", Sheppard asked, his voice shaking her from her reverie and she moved her legs over as he perched on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fine…apart from the obvious lack of knowledge of my life before these last couple of days", she replied and Sheppard edged a smile.

"How would you like to do this, would you like to ask me stuff or shall I just tell you about…us?", he asked and Lyssa pondered for a moment.

"Tell me about you and Ellie", she said eventually and Sheppard raised his eyebrows, her question not one he had been expecting.

"Well, Ellie and I dated for just over a year and then we broke up and you and I got together rather unexpectedly on one of our joint team missions. I thought that I was done with my feelings for Ellie but then she was taken prisoner by a guy that she and Lorne's team came across and I thought that I still loved her…and I asked her to marry me…I broke things off with you before that of course", he answered and Lyssa cocked her head to one side.

"You 'thought' you still loved her?", she asked and he nodded.

"I cant explain it Lyssa…I wish I could. I know now that I was wrong, very wrong. I love you…I know you may not be able to comprehend that and when you get your memory back you'll probably still hate me, but I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you and that I made a mistake".

"If I get my memory back you mean", Lyssa stated, trying to ignore the fact that the gorgeous man before her had just told her that he loved her but that he had dumped her for another woman.

"You will…Beckett is working on an anti-dote now for the drug you and Lieutenant Franks were given. I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time", Sheppard said reassuringly and Lyssa sighed.

"Were you and I together long before you broke it off with me?", she asked and Sheppard shook his head.

"No…a few months…but they were filled with fun and we had some great times", he replied, frowning when Lyssa scowled at him.

"Times that were obviously not quite good enough", she said, trying not to sound bitter given the fact that she didn't really know how she should be feeling about the events that he had described.

"Lyssa…", he began but she cut him off.

"I cant believe that I was stupid enough to get pregnant if we were only having some kind of wild affair", she said looking away and blinking back unexpected tears.

Sheppard reached out and touched her chin, bringing her head back around so that she had to look at him again.

"It wasn't just a 'wild affair' and like I said, I cant explain why I did what I did. It was like I just panicked when I thought of Ellie being with someone else…maybe kind of I didn't want her but I didn't want someone else to have her…you know what I mean?", he said and Lyssa shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sure", she said and he sighed.

"I just want you to bear in mind that I didn't set out to hurt you and I also want you to know that I will be here for you and the baby…and if you would consider us trying again…", he trailed off though as she held up a hand.

"Whoa…I think you're jumping ahead a little there", she said and he nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry…", he replied and Lyssa regarded him before saying,

"I need to see how things go…with my memory".

"I understand", he said, standing. "I'd better let you rest up some more then".

"I'm sick of resting, to be honest I was hoping that Dr Beckett might let me out of here soon", Lyssa replied and Sheppard looked over to where Beckett was working.

"Maybe I could have a word, see if I can get him to release you. I'd be more than glad to show you around", he said and Lyssa nodded slowly.

"Okay…thanks".

**OoOoO**

Ellie didn't know how long she had been stood in the hallway for, but she was still there when Henry, the IOA Agent who was friendly with Charlotte, came along.

"Dr Harrison, are you okay?", he asked and she snapped out of the daze that Lorne had left her in.

"Oh…Mr Cavendish", Ellie replied, blushing rather prettily he thought as he smiled at her.

"Please, call me Henry", he said and she forced a smile.

"Are you feeling alright?", he asked and she nodded vigorously.

"Oh sure…I was just ah…well…", she trailed off, unable to think of a suitable explanation for her loitering in the hallway.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me", Henry said, then added, "I'm glad that I've seen you though as I have something to discuss with you".

"Really?", Ellie asked, wondering what he could possibly want with her. No-one liked Henry…he was just like Woolsey only younger…and somewhat better looking she had to concede.

"It's about a project that I'm working on and I think you'd be perfect as my assistant", Henry told her and Ellie frowned.

"Assistant?", she said, then added, "What kind of project?".

"Well, as you know I have been monitoring each of the SGA teams and there seems to be a lot of ancient technology brought back here but not dealt with…", he stopped as Ellie interrupted him.

"That's because Rodney and I also have our team commitments…we try and get to things as fast as we can", she said and Henry held up a hand.

"Hey, I'm not criticising you or Dr McKay but I was wondering if you'd like to be in charge of the Department of Technology, reporting directly to me of course", he said and Ellie stared at him.

"But I'm Rodney's assistant…shouldn't he be offered this position first?", she said, unable to think of anything else to say and Henry smiled again.

"There is one drawback to this position Doctor, one which I don't think Dr McKay would agree to", he said and Ellie asked,

"And you think this drawback is something that I might consider though?" and Henry nodded.

"I hope so".

"What is it?", Ellie asked and Henry regarded her.

"Well, aside from obviously having to come off of Major Lorne's team, the position will actually be back on Earth", he said and Ellie stared at him her eyes widening.

"I…I don't know what to say", she said and Henry touched her arm.

"Please…take your time and think it over. I am returning to earth on the Daedalus' next return journey, so you have a week or so yet to let me know your decision", he said and Ellie nodded.

"I'll see you soon then", he said just before they parted company.

As he rounded the corner, Charlotte was waiting for him.

"Well?", she asked impatiently and Henry glared at her.

"It's done…the seed is planted. Now all you have to do is make her want to leave", he said and Charlotte grinned.

"Now 'that', I can do", she said confidently.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Date : 14.07.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 11 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn't possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major…could they?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ellie walked to the infirmary, Henry's offer of a new job whirling in her mind. It seemed ridiculous to leave Atlantis, to leave her friends…

She caught herself at that thought and let out a derisive snort.

"What friends?", she muttered to herself. "Lyssa hates me…or she will once she gets her memory back, Charlotte I cant really call a friend, Evan doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, John will have to concentrate on Lyssa from now on…but there's Teyla, Matthew and Rodney….and Ronon. Not that Ronon and I have a whole lot in common", she mused.

She entered the infirmary and saw that Teyla was sitting on Franks' bed and they were laughing and she frowned as she realised that Teyla would probably be busy with him from now on too…or at least until he too had his memory back and his and Teyla's relationship was back on firmer ground again.

But who knew how long that would take?

Ellie raised a hand as Teyla waved but she continued to walk by Franks' bed and headed for Lyssa.

ooo

Lyssa was tired of reading now, she put her book to one side, hoping that John might of returned with news that Dr Beckett had consented to release her by now, but she hadn't seen sight nor sound of him for some time now.

'He must have gotten caught up in something', she thought, looking up to see a petite brunette walking purposely toward her bed and unbidden, a flash of recognition hit her.

She knew this woman.

Ellie approached Lyssa's bed and began,

"Hi, I'm…", but trailed off as Lyssa interrupted her.

"You're Ellie", she stated and Ellie's eyes widened.

"You have your memory back?", she queried but Lyssa shook her head.

"No…but for some reason I know you", she answered and Ellie bit her lip.

"Is that good or bad?", she asked and Lyssa shrugged.

"You tell me", she said and Ellie couldn't help but smile.

"May I?", she asked, indicating to the chair by Lyssa's bed and the blonde nodded and Ellie dragged the chair closer.

"Has John been to see you?", she asked once she was seated and Lyssa nodded again.

"Lyssa…I want you to believe me when I say that I have no idea what the hell got into him these last weeks, he is no more in love with me than I am with him", Ellie said and Lyssa regarded her silently as she continued,

"You and I weren't exactly talking properly before you lost your memory but I have to tell you that I never had any intention of marrying John. There's…there's someone else", she let out her little derisive laugh again before she corrected herself, "I mean there 'was' someone else, but he just told me that it's over between us".

Again, Lyssa remained silent and Ellie glanced away before looking back at her.

"This is so hard because you don't know if I'm telling you the truth or not", she said and finally Lyssa said,

"That is exactly how I feel".

Ellie reached out and surprised Lyssa by taking her hands in her own.

"We were becoming good friends…I wouldn't lie to you, then or now. I know I cant force you to believe me but that's the truth", she said and Lyssa sighed, believing Ellie without knowing why.

There was just something about the brunette that called to Lyssa's senses and she knew, without knowing why or how, that she was right to trust this woman.

"I cant say how I'll feel when, and if, my memory returns but for now would you like to call a truce?", she asked and Ellie smiled.

"I would like that very much", she said.

"So tell me about your 'someone else' then", Lyssa said and Ellie took a deep breath as she thought about Lorne.

"Where to begin…", she stated.

**OoOoO**

Lorne raked a hand through his hair after tossing his T-shirt onto his bed and he sighed deeply as his doorbell chimed.

He wasn't in the mood for visitors. His intention had been to take a hot shower and then he had decided that he would maybe paint or take a nap…anything to escape from the thoughts of Ellie that were going around and around in his head.

As he crossed to the door, the image of Ellie in Sheppard's arms flashed through his head and he closed his eyes as he passed his hand over the control panel for the door, trying to quash down his anger.

Charlotte gasped as Lorne's door swished open and his half naked body was revealed to her.

She didn't see the disgruntled expression upon his face as she was too engrossed in his chest.

"Charlotte, what's up?", his voice jolted her back to the here and now and the red-head looked up at him and smiled, swallowing her desire…for now.

"Evan…I wanted to check that you were okay after your little…adventure", she said and Lorne rubbed the back of his neck, not realising how the movement made the muscles of his chest and arms flex and Charlotte had to swallow again and force her eyes to remain above his neck.

"I'm fine thanks…and shouldn't I be the one asking you how you are? You're looking well", he said, thinking that for someone so ill he still had yet to see her have an off day and she smiled demurely.

"Thanks…um, can I come in?", she asked and Lorne hid a grimace before stepping to one side to let her pass.

"I was gonna take a shower", he said hesitantly and Charlotte beamed.

"Don't let me stop you", she said and Lorne laughed edgily, reaching for his T-shirt again.

"It can wait", he said and she pouted.

"Spoilsport", she said and Lorne cleared his throat.

Charlotte could see that she was making Lorne nervous and not wanting to scare him away said,

"I was wondering if you would do me a favour".

"If I can", Lorne answered, wondering what it could be.

"I'd like you to paint my portrait…for my parents…for after I've gone", she said, hoping Lorne would bite. How could he refuse such a request?

Lorne raised his eyebrows and blew out a breath of air.

"You sure you want something like that done?", he asked and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Well…okay I guess", he agreed and her smile widened.

"When can we get started?", she asked and Lorne looked longingly toward his bathroom, the lure of a hot shower still strong.

"How about tomorrow evening?", he suggested and Charlotte nodded.

"Okay then, there's this pretty spot I know. I'll knock for you after the evening meal tomorrow and I'll take you there".

"Alright", Lorne said, following Charlotte as she thankfully headed for the door.

As she stepped out of his quarters and onto the corridor she saw Ellie turn the corner and took her opportunity whilst she could.

She swiftly turned to face Lorne as he stood in his doorway and wrapped her arms around his neck, covering his mouth with hers before he had a chance to see it coming, let alone stop it happening.

ooo

Ellie had left the infirmary after telling Lyssa everything that there was to know about her relationship with Lorne and she was now more determined than ever to tell him just how she felt about him.

Lyssa had proved to be the perfect sounding board. She had provided Ellie with an unbiased point of view and they had come to the conclusion that Lorne must be told how much Ellie wanted him…and in no uncertain terms.

"Get around there now and tell him straight!", Lyssa had advised her and Ellie smiled as she thought about how passionate her friend had sounded.

Her smile faded though as she turned onto the corridor where Lorne's quarters where and she saw him and Charlotte kissing in his doorway.

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she felt her stomach clench as jealousy shot through her insides.

'How could he make love to her, not once but twice, the previous evening and then now…now he was kissing Charlotte and she was clinging to him as though there were only the two of them in the world?', she thought, gulping back tears.

She backed away silently, grateful that neither Lorne nor Charlotte had seen her and for the fact that she hadn't been to see Lorne before this had happened, because she would have obviously made a fool of herself and Lorne would have told her to get lost.

She raced to her room and let the tears fall where no-one could see her.

Over in his doorway, Lorne eased Charlotte away from him and she grinned up at him.

"Sorry about that", she offered and he frowned at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he replied, going back inside his quarters and Charlotte touched a finger to her lips and breathed,

"You sure will".

**OoOo**

The next morning Ellie went to the lab looking like she hadn't slept a wink all night - in fact that wasn't far from the truth. She had lain awake for hours, tossing and turning, thinking about Lorne and Charlotte, about John and Lyssa and about Henry Cavendish's job offer.

'Could I really leave here though?', she silently pondered as she watched Rodney pottering around the lab, having the odd disagreement with Zelenka and she realised that she wasn't sure that she could.

'Maybe given time she and Lorne could work through things and eventually be together again', she thought, then snorted derisively yet again, causing Rodney and Zelenka to glance at her.

"Something wrong?", McKay asked and Ellie shook her head absently and continued to stare blankly at her laptop screen.

Rodney and Zelenka exchanged a glance before carrying on with their own work.

They stayed this way until it was time to call it a day.

"Should we get some dinner together?", Zelenka asked, looking from Ellie to Rodney and back again and Ellie nodded, realising just how hungry she was, seeing that they had all missed lunch, but Rodney shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I have other dinner plans this evening", he said and Zelenka raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have a date?", he queried and Rodney had the good grace to blush before making a hasty retreat for the door.

"It's none of your business", he managed before disappearing and Zelenka and Ellie shared a smile but Zelenka noticed that there wasn't much humour in the petite Doctor's eyes that evening.

"Are you sure that you're alright?", he asked as he watched her push herself up from her chair and she nodded and touched his arm.

"I'm fine…probably just still a little tired from all the excitement of the last couple of days", she assured him and the Czech nodded and held out his arm to her.

"Shall we dine then?", he asked and Ellie slid her arm through his.

"Let's", she agreed and they left the lab to head for the mess hall.

**ooo**

Lorne had forced down a sandwich earlier and had gathered his painting equipment together in readiness for Charlotte's arrival.

He wasn't looking forward to painting her portrait, it would be the last true likeness of her before her death and he wasn't sure that he felt okay with being the one to have captured such an image…but he couldn't back out now.

At that moment his door chimed and he opened it, his easel under one arm and his paints and brushes in a box under the other. He didn't want to have to invite Charlotte into his quarters again.

As his door swished open though, his breath caught as he took in the appearance of the woman that he had once asked to marry him…the woman who had once carried his child…the woman he had once loved more than life itself.

She was wearing an emerald green dress that brought out the startling colour of her eyes and contrasted prettily with her hair and Lorne had to concede that she looked stunning.

"Are you alright?", she asked, not missing the look he had given her before he had quickly caught himself and she beamed as he stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm fine…you look…nice", he offered and Charlotte thought that if she were indeed dying then she could now go happily. A compliment off Lorne after everything she had put him through was worth its weight in gold and she was now convinced that things could maybe work out for them just as she planned.

"Thanks. Shall I lead the way to the place I told you about?", she asked and Lorne nodded, trying to avoid glancing at her hips as they swayed enticingly at him as he followed behind her.

They went up to one of the lookout points where, Charlotte had been informed by Henry, Ellie liked to go of an evening…or at least she had been doing before she and Lorne had gone missing off world.

Charlotte could only hope that Ellie was still a creature of habit like she had been when they'd been friends and that she still came up here.

"How would you like me?", she asked Lorne as he began to set up his easel and he ignored the provocative tone of her voice and replied,

"Just find a seating position that you're comfortable in".

Time passed and Charlotte was becoming bored. She watched as Lorne worked behind the canvas in front of him. She had never really understood why he found painting so fascinating and she resolved that when they were together properly she would get him to give it up.

She began to fidget and wondered where the hell Ellie was, she was supposed to have walked by here twenty minutes ago.

Just when she began to fear that her plan was going to fail, she saw Ellie step out onto the walkway further along, behind Lorne.

A smile tipped the corners of Charlotte's mouth and she waited.

ooo

Ellie closed her eyes and breathed in the salty scent of the ocean way below and let it wash over her, calming her thoughts.

'She could do this', she told herself. 'She could remain on Atlantis and see Lorne everyday and Charlotte. Oh sure it'd be hard seeing them 'together' but it was only for a short while until Charlotte…passed away'.

She could do this.

She opened her eyes and turned to her right to continue along the balcony and stopped as she saw the nice, cosy scene before her.

Lorne was painting Charlotte and she looked beautiful.

She couldn't do this.

Tears filled her eyes and she spun on her heels, heading for the doorway that led back inside.

As fast as her feet could take her and before she lost her courage, she went to Henry's office and knocked on his open door.

As he looked up she didn't wait for him to speak and instead blurted.

"I'll take the job…I'll go back to earth with you".

Henry smiled…

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Date : 17.07.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 12 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the middle of the night in the infirmary and both Lyssa and Lt. Franks were having trouble sleeping.

They eyed one another from across the ward, mischievous grins forming on their faces in the dim night lights.

They looked to where the on duty night nurse, Simon, should be sat but he wasn't there and it was like a green light to the team-mates. They scrambled from their beds and headed for the exit.

A noise coming from Beckett's office made them pause by the doorway though and Franks eyes widened as he heard a soft, female moan.

He put a finger to his lips and indicated that he and Lyssa should edge closer to the doorway.

Lyssa rolled her eyes but went nonetheless. She had been sick to death of wondering what was really going on in her own life and to take time out and nosy in on someone else's was a welcome break.

And if Dr Beckett was getting up to no good with one of his nurses then that would be quite funny.

But it wasn't Beckett, it was Simon…the on-duty nurse.

Lyssa and Franks exchanged a glance as they heard a woman say,

"This is the last time Simon, you understand?", in between her moans and gasps that was, and then they heard Simon chuckle.

"Sure Charlotte…anything you say", and then he grunted and Lyssa wrinkled up her nose, but there was something about that name.

Charlotte.

'Hadn't the woman whom Ellie had been telling her about in her problems with Major Lorne been called Charlotte?'. She wracked her brain. She was sure that it was.

Ellie had described the woman as having red hair so a visual would be a better confirmation.

She edged closer toward the crack in the not quite closed door and Franks waved his arms.

"Hey…kinky. You like to watch?", he whispered and Lyssa threw him a dirty look which was enough to tell him that no, she didn't like to watch and that there was some kind of problem.

She managed to see through the small gap and was thankful that she could only see the top halves of the couple having sex on Beckett's desk. She frowned when she saw that the woman did indeed have red hair and was wearing what looked to be an emerald green dress.

She backed away from the gap and into Franks who was looking in over the top of her head.

"Come on", she whispered urgently, "I need to find Ellie".

"Uh-huh", Franks shook his head, "I'm off to find Teyla's quarters. If we're breaking out of here for the night then I don't want to gossip. After what I've just seen I need some action of my own".

"Ugh", Lyssa retorted as they left the infirmary and Franks grinned at her.

"Don't try telling me you don't like it…you are pregnant after all", he said and Lyssa shook her head.

"Don't remind me".

They parted company on the first level of the personal quarters and Lyssa realised that she had no idea where Ellie lived.

"Damn", she muttered. 'Maybe if I tried hacking into one of the computers?', she thought then mentally shook her head. 'Who am I kidding?', she thought ruefully, 'Give me a gun and a knife any day instead of one of those things', and with that thought she stopped in her tracks.

'I sound like a hunter…just like my name', she pondered. 'Is that what I am? No, I'm a tracker!". The realisation startled her and she quickened her pace, not quite knowing where her feet were taking her but letting them lead all the same.

Before she knew it she was on the labs level and thankfully, Ellie was sat at her laptop, albeit looking very tired and bereft, but there nonetheless.

"Ellie!", Lyssa cried, making the Doctor jump and she put a hand to her heart to calm her 'dodgy ticker'.

"Lyssa, are you okay?", she asked getting to her feet.

"I think my memory is coming back. Am I a tracker?", Lyssa asked and Ellie smiled.

"You are and that's wonderful", she replied, "What are you doing out of the infirmary?".

Lyssa glanced down at her pyjamas and grinned.

"Lt. Franks and I decided to break out and…", she trailed off as she remembered the reason she had been looking for Ellie in the first place.

"The woman you said was dying…her name is Charlotte right, and she has red hair?", she asked and Ellie nodded.

"Well…I just saw her, in the infirmary", Lyssa replied and Ellie frowned.

"Was she okay…has she taken ill?", she asked and Lyssa shook her head.

"She was having sex with one of the male nurses, on Beckett's desk of all places".

Ellie blinked at Lyssa as though she hadn't quite heard her correctly. After a while she said,

"No…it couldn't have been her. She loves Evan…and she's dying…she…", she trailed off as Lyssa touched her arm.

"I'm sure it was her…Simon, the nurse, said her name and she was wearing, or rather half wearing, a green dress".

Ellie's eyes went like saucers as she took in this information. 'Why would Charlotte be sleeping with a male nurse when she already had Lorne in the bag?', she wondered incredulously.

"Are you going to tell Major Lorne?", Lyssa's voice broke through her thoughts and her eyes met her friends.

"I'm leaving…what would be the point?", she asked and Lyssa cleared her throat.

"You're leaving?".

"Yeah…I…I'm running away I guess", she admitted. "I gave Weir my notice earlier", Ellie answered and Lyssa folded her arms.

"And she accepted it?".

"Reluctantly, but yes…I asked her to call a meeting with everyone tomorrow to inform them", Ellie said and Lyssa sighed.

"But what about Lorne…are you going to let him stay with this Charlotte woman even though you know what she's doing behind his back?", she asked and Ellie worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

She still couldn't understand why Charlotte would want to sleep with this Simon guy when she had Lorne.

"He'd think I was lying if I told him…he hates me right now", she said and Lyssa raised her brows.

"I doubt that", she said and Ellie laughed mirthlessly.

"I don't", she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't leave", Lyssa said, touching Ellie's arm but Ellie pulled back and sat back at her desk.

"Lyssa…you don't understand, when you get your memory back fully you're probably going to be still mad with me and then I'll have no-one…it's better if I leave now…I cant be around here anymore and see Evan but not be 'with' him", she said and Lyssa sighed.

"I wont still be mad at you…it's not like I'm going to just forget everything that you've told me and besides, if you leave, who am I going to have around here?", she asked and Ellie forced a smile.

"John for a start", she offered and Lyssa folded her arms.

"Yeah, well, I'm not quite sure how that will work out", she said.

"John loves you and you love him", Ellie said simply as though that should be all that mattered.

"I do?", Lyssa asked raising and eyebrow and Ellie nodded.

"Yes".

"Just like you love Major Lorne?", Lyssa asked and Ellie blushed and looked away.

'Did she love Evan?', she wondered, then surmised that she must because nothing else would feel so damn painful.

Ignoring the question she changed the subject.

"So where are you heading now that you have your great escape from the infirmary?", she asked and Lyssa looked around.

"I'm not sure really".

"Want me to show you your own quarters?", Ellie asked and Lyssa beamed.

"Would you?".

Ellie smiled and pushed herself up again.

"Come on", she said.

**OoOoO**

The next day in the briefing room, Weir explained to Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla and Lorne that Ellie had resigned and was heading back to earth at the end of the week.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Ellie, who had been sat quietly beside Weir, was bombarded with questions.

"Why do you want to leave?", Sheppard had asked.

"You cant leave…who is going to do all those data checks I had scheduled for you to do next week?", McKay had spluttered.

"Are you unhappy here?", Teyla had queried, throwing McKay a dirty look for his comment.

Ronon, luckily, had merely glared at her somewhat broodingly but Ellie had to avoid Lorne's gaze as she saw the confusion in his eyes as he looked from Sheppard to her and back again.

"Wait a minute…I'm a little lost here", he said and everyone else quietened down as he continued.

"Seeing as you and Ellie are getting married, does that mean you're going to have to leave too Sir?".

"We're not getting married", Ellie and Sheppard said together and everyone looked at them.

"I cant keep up", McKay muttered and Ellie groaned inwardly.

"John wants to be with Lyssa", she offered and McKay swung on Sheppard.

"Make your mind up", he grumbled, "You cant keep going around breaking women's hearts like this…and hers is already a bit on the dodgy side", he added, pointing at Ellie ungraciously and she glared at him in response.

"I haven't broken Ellie's heart, have I?", Sheppard said, turning to look at Ellie and she shook her head, thinking that someone not too far from her had managed that.

Sheppard moved closer to Ellie as another discussion erupted in the room and he lowered his voice so that only she could hear as he said,

"I take it that you didn't manage to sort things out with Lorne".

"He's with Charlotte now", Ellie said, trying her best to stem the flow of tears that threatened. She did not want to break down into a blubbering wreck in front of everyone…in front of Lorne.

"What? But she's…", he trailed off, not wanting to say 'dying' but they both knew that was what he meant.

"He's a good man John and let's face it, he's only doing what I pushed him into doing".

"But this is why you're leaving and we don't want you to leave. I'll talk to him, tell him there's been…", he stopped abruptly as Ellie said sharply,

"No!", and he looked at her. "No John, just leave it now…it's for the best", she added, the information that Lyssa had given her last night going around and around in her head though.

From the other side of the room, Lorne observed his C/O and Ellie having words and he frowned, wondering what the hell was going on.

He knew this much - Ellie was not marrying Sheppard. Maybe that was what she had been trying to tell him all along.

He cursed and ran a hand over his face, trying to shut out McKay's whining about workloads and replacements. Suddenly it all became too much and Lorne could feel himself about to lose what shreds of control he still had.

He stood and looked to Weir.

"Excuse me ma'am", he said and as soon as she nodded, he fled the room.

Ellie's eyes followed him and she turned away from Sheppard to hide the hurt in her eyes but he knew her too well.

"Go after him", he whispered but she shook her head.

Squaring her shoulders she turned back to face him.

"No…it's over. I'm leaving in three days and that's an end to it", she said and Sheppard regarded her, a sad expression upon his face.

Weir called order in the room and they began to discuss Sheppard's teams' next mission and it was Ellie's turn to excuse herself, promising to catch up with them all before she left.

Once out on the hallways she let her feet take her where she really didn't want to go, but the pull was so strong that she couldn't resist and she soon found herself stood outside of Lorne's office.

She hovered in the doorway and he looked up from his desk.

The look they exchanged contained a whole host of different emotions that included hurt, misunderstanding, longing, confusion, anger…and could that be love?

'No', Ellie thought, 'Evan couldn't possibly feel that way about me now'.

Lorne regarded Ellie and thought that he saw what, love, in her eyes?

'No', he scoffed silently, 'She doesn't love me'.

Ellie took a deep breath and was about to step inside of his office when, from behind the door, out stepped Charlotte and Ellie's feet faltered and she backed up.

"Ellie, Evan was just telling me that you're leaving. That's such a shame, I thought we were going to spend more time together", she said and Ellie managed to drag her eyes from Lorne's brooding ones and to Charlotte's bright and sparkly ones.

"Uh…yeah…I'm sorry…", was all she could manage and Charlotte shrugged.

"We should catch up before you go", the red-head said in a rather non-committal way and Ellie nodded.

"Okay…um, I should get on then", she said, avoiding Lorne's gaze as she turned and moved quickly away.

She found the nearest store room and locked herself inside until her tears finally subsided.

'You have to get a grip', she told herself sternly as she tried to fan her face with her hands to calm the redness that had surely puffed up her eyes and nose.

Eventually, she left the store room and went to the lab, immersing herself in her work until late in the evening.

She worked that way until finally it was the morning of the day the Daedalus was leaving for earth.

She said her goodbye's to McKay, Zelenka, Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard (who hugged her tightly and told her that she should stay) and then Franks and Lyssa appeared in the gate room and she hugged them both too, finishing with Lyssa.

"Please give John another chance", she whispered into Lyssa's ear and gave her friend an extra squeeze.

Lyssa smiled into Ellie's hair before they pulled apart.

"I'll think about it", she offered and Ellie swiped at her eyes.

"You make sure that you do…and I want us to stay in touch, if you do? I can e-mail you here and I want to know how you and the baby are doing", she said and Lyssa nodded, feeling a lump forming in her own throat as she saw Ellie looking around the gate room miserably.

"You hoped that Major Lorne would come didn't you?", she guessed and Ellie laughed a little shakily.

"Some hope", she said as the other people who were leaving that day, Henry included, began to gather by the gate.

"I still think that you should have told him about Charlotte", Lyssa said as Sheppard moved forward to help Ellie carry her bags closer to the gate.

"It's not my place to", Ellie said and Sheppard looked at the two women.

"What's not your place to?", he asked and Ellie shook her head.

"I'll explain later", Lyssa said to him and Sheppard looked at her hopefully.

"Does that mean we can spend some time together?", he asked and Ellie smiled as Lyssa rolled her eyes.

"A little time I guess", she agreed and Sheppard beamed.

"Stay in touch Ellie", he said, kissing her cheek and Ellie nodded, too choked to speak as she waved at the others.

The beam up was announced and she smiled and waved until everything became fuzzy around her and then she let the tears fall, not caring what the people on the Daedalus thought.

High up in the gate room, Lorne pushed away from the railing on one of the upper walk ways, his heart heavy.

He had watched Ellie hug the others, watched Sheppard kiss her goodbye and he had wanted to race down and stop her from leaving…so why hadn't he?

He didn't know. All he did know was that already he felt as though a light had been turned off somewhere in his life and he didn't know how to switch it back on.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Date : 20.07.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 13 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Lorne turned away from the now half empty gate room, he paused as he saw Charlotte further along the walk-way. She was stood with a male nurse and they appeared to be arguing.

He frowned as he watched the nurse touch Charlotte's arm and she pulled it back and shook her head.

After a final word, the nurse glared at her and walked away.

Lorne watched Charlotte compose herself before she turned and spotted him, then smiled brightly.

Lorne walked toward her and as he reached her he asked,

"What was that all about?".

Charlotte cleared her throat and glanced behind her to where Simon had been moments before.

How could she tell Lorne that Simon was pestering her to continue with their arrangement…she couldn't, so instead she said,

"He was trying to get me to go in for some more tests, but I told him that I feel fine and that there is really no need".

Lorne regarded her thinking that she did indeed look very well for someone with such a serious illness.

"You should get the tests done Charlotte. You may feel fine…", he trailed off as she shushed him and linked her arm through his.

"I will go…just in my own time…right now I want to see how my portrait is coming along", she said and Lorne sighed.

"I need another sitting with you", he said and she smiled at him.

"When? I love spending any time with you Evan", she said and Lorne tried to return her smile but failed miserably.

"Whenever you like", he replied, thinking that now Ellie was gone he had all the time in the world.

The thought did not cheer him.

Charlotte didn't seem to notice.

**ooo**

"I'm glad that you agreed to this", Sheppard said as he and Lyssa ate their evening meal together in the mess hall.

Truth be told, Lyssa was enjoying his company although she had no intention of telling him that.

Little bits of her memory had been coming back all day and she had had flashes of herself and Sheppard in various compromising positions, but she had yet to remember any of the bad times that she had been told about, with regard to their relationship.

She smiled at Sheppard and he continued,

"How are you feeling? How's the baby?".

"We're both fine", she assured him and Sheppard nodded.

"Lyssa…", he began, his eyes sincere and she held up a hand.

"John, you don't have to keep saying that you didn't want to hurt me. I get that part okay?", she said and he forced a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I just wish I knew how you were going to react once you remember what happened between us", he said and Lyssa put her fork down.

"Well…if both you and Ellie have told me the truth then I'd say that I cant see my reaction being too bad…I mean, its not like I don't know what happened is it?", she said and Sheppard shrugged.

"You know what happened, sure, but you're not going to be prepared for how you feel emotionally are you?".

Lyssa sighed.

"That's true but I will just have to keep telling myself that you've apologised and that we're trying to move on…one step at a time", she said and finally there was a slight look of relief on his face.

'He really is very good looking', she thought, taking in the features of his face and his floppy hair and feeling the stirrings of desire low in her stomach and she looked away, but not before he caught the flush in her cheekbones.

Choosing not to push Lyssa, but feeling a thrill at her obvious perusal of him, he changed the subject.

"So what were you and Ellie discussing earlier, just before she left? Something about something not being her place?", he asked and Lyssa nodded.

"Oh, yeah…well, I take it you know all about the thing with Major Lorne and Charlotte?", she said, picking up her fork again and he nodded.

"Well, the other night, Lt. Franks and I heard a noise from Dr Beckett's office and when we checked it out we saw the Charlotte woman on Beckett's desk…", she trailed off as Sheppard blurted,

"With Beckett?!", and Lyssa rolled her eyes at him.

"No! With Simon, the nurse on duty that night", she corrected and laughed at the look of intense relief on Sheppard's face.

The look of intense relief soon turned to confusion though and he said,

"Hang on…I thought Ellie said that Lorne and Charlotte were together now", and Lyssa nodded.

"She did and they are…I think".

"So Charlotte's cheating on Lorne…but she's, she's…", Sheppard trailed off, trying not to say the dreaded word, so Lyssa said it for him.

"You mean she's dying. I know. I told Ellie that she should tell Lorne but she wouldn't. She really loves him you know".

"Hmmm", Sheppard said, eyeing Lorne as he joined the queue for food.

"Maybe you could tell him", Lyssa suggested, following his line of vision, her eyes narrowing as Charlotte joined the Major.

"Maybe…or maybe we could do some more investigating first", Sheppard said and Lyssa looked back at him.

"Investigating of what exactly? I already saw her having sex with someone else…", she said and Sheppard rubbed his chin as he looked Charlotte over.

"Don't you think she looks remarkably well for someone who only has months to live?".

Lyssa frowned. "What are you saying?", she asked and Sheppard sighed.

"I don't know…its just a hunch but…I mean look at her Lyss, she looks just as healthy as you or I and as far as I'm aware she still hasn't told Weir about her condition either", he said and Lyssa tried to ignore the way her heart jumped as he shortened her name in a way that seemed so natural to him and she tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

She forced herself to look back over at Charlotte and had to concede that the red-head looked almost glowing, she didn't even have any shadows under her eyes.

"Well, maybe that's just the way of that particular illness. I don't know much about it really. My people never suffered from anything like it", she said and Sheppard sighed.

"I've never seen anyone with Leukaemia look so healthy all the time…it has to be said", he said.

"How are you going to find anything out though? I mean, Beckett wont tell you anything, patient confidentiality and all that, and you cant just go up to Charlotte and ask her if she's sure she's dying can you", Lyssa said and Sheppard took a swig of his water has he weighed up his options.

"I'll think of something", he said and Lyssa nodded.

**OoOoO**

The first week on the Daedalus had been torture for Ellie. In a bid to get Lorne out of her head she had tried speaking to Henry numerous times about her new position, but he had suddenly become distant and vague and she begun to get the feeling that he was trying his best to avoid her.

Consequently she had given up trying to speak to him, thinking that maybe the journey through space may be freaking him out a little and so had decided to give him some room to breathe.

She kept herself pretty much to herself until a problem with one of the ships' consoles had Colonel Caldwell calling her to the bridge.

She was thankful for the distraction though and set to work straight away, hoping that McKay wouldn't mind too much that she was working on 'his' ship. As she worked she listened to the banter amongst the crew and found herself smiling at some of their jokes, but her smile soon faded when someone mentioned Atlantis and she was reminded of everything that she had left behind or more to the point, 'who' she had left behind.

The thought of another five weeks on board the ship suddenly seemed more than she could bear and she had to race to her small room before she made a fool of herself and broke down in the middle of the bridge.

'This won't do, there is life after Evan Lorne and Atlantis', she told herself sternly as she blew her nose and stared at herself in her small compact mirror and then she laughed mirthlessly and threw the compact to one side.

'Who are you kidding?', she asked burying her face in her pillow as the tears began again.

**OoOoO**

**WEEK THREE FOLLOWING ELLIE'S DEPARTURE**

Dr Beckett examined Lyssa and Lt. Franks and then stepped back and nodded as though thoroughly satisfied.

"I'm so glad that I didn't need to use this serum on you both, the fact that your memories have returned by themselves is a blessing", he said, stuffing a vial full of blue liquid back into his pocket and Franks laughed as his eyes moved to Teyla who was stood to one side with Sheppard.

"It sure is Doc", he agreed as he smiled at the woman who had been by his side for the last four weeks.

Lyssa though didn't look too sure. She had of course now remembered 'everything' that there was to know about her relationship with Sheppard and she was less than impressed with the way he had treated her.

But, as promised, she was trying her best to remember his 'I never wanted to hurt you' line, and with that in mind, forced a smile to her mouth and sent it his way.

She saw the way his shoulders relaxed as though relieved and he grinned back at her, his good looks stealing her breath once again as they had many times over the previous weeks and she realised that she was beginning to hope that there could be a future for them.

"Well, I think you're both ready to be discharged", Beckett was saying and her eyes re-focused on the doctor as he turned to her.

"You will of course need your check-ups on the baby love", he said to her and she nodded.

"Sure", she replied, watching as Sheppard moved to her side.

"I'll make sure she attends Doc and I'll be right here with her", he said and Beckett looked at him.

"I'm glad to hear it lad", Beckett sniffed and Lyssa had to smile at the way the doctor was giving Sheppard a hard time over their situation.

Just as the Scot was about to move away, Sheppard gave Lyssa's hand a squeeze before saying,

"Oh, Doc…you seen much of Charlotte lately?".

"Who?", Beckett asked, turning back to face the Colonel with a puzzled look upon his face.

"You know, Charlotte, Dr Weir's assistant…red hair…?", Sheppard prompted but still Beckett looked blank.

"No idea what you're talking about Colonel", Beckett replied before moving off and Sheppard turned to Lyssa.

"Now let's go find Charlotte", he said, helping her off the infirmary bed as she regarded him.

"What are you up to?", she asked and he smiled at her.

"Wait and see", he said as they left the infirmary and began to make their way to the office that Charlotte used to type up notes and reports for Weir.

As luck would have it though, they encountered Charlotte and Lorne walking toward them on the level where both Sheppard's and Lorne's offices were.

"Hey", Sheppard said, thinking that he hadn't see Lorne look so deflated in a long, long time.

"Colonel", the Major replied in greeting as Sheppard turned to Charlotte.

"You're looking well", he said and watched as the woman actually blushed.

"Thank you", she said and he hid his distaste as he said,

"You been to see Beckett lately? I hope you're looking after yourself?".

Charlotte's blush deepened and Lorne said,

"She had a check up with Doc Beckett only yesterday Sir".

"Really? And what did he have to say Major? I hope it was some positive news?", Sheppard asked and Lyssa had to look at her hands to keep her face straight.

"Evan didn't come with me", Charlotte offered, "But yes, Dr Beckett says I'm doing very well".

"That's great", Sheppard said eyeing Lorne who still remained impassive, although he did force a smile when Charlotte locked her arm through his.

"Evan is making me happy", she said and Sheppard cleared his throat.

"Good…um, well, we have to get on now, so Major, I'll catch up with you soon", he said, his hand going to the small of Lyssa's back and he steered her away, leaving Charlotte and Lorne to continue on their own way.

"There you have it, she is not dying", he said as soon as he and Lyssa were out of ear-shot.

"You have to tell Lorne your theory and about what I saw", Lyssa said and Sheppard sighed, thinking she was right…but what would he say? He had to think…

**WEEK FOUR**

Ellie was sure that she was getting cabin fever…not that she was sure exactly what that was, but she was sure that she was getting it nonetheless.

'Maybe I should see the on board medic', she thought as she took in her pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Jeez you look worse than Charlotte', she muttered, snapping her compact shut again and taking a deep, soothing breath she pushed the image of the other woman out of her mind before it could bring along with it the image of the man that she longed to see again.

Pushing herself up off her cot bed, she squared her shoulders. Today she had promised herself that she would corner Henry and get some answers with regard to her new job.

If only she could find the damn illusive IOA Agent.

Two hours later and she still couldn't find him.

Sighing she headed to the mess hall, but the thought of food made her stomach roil in protest and so she changed direction and decided to head for the bridge instead. She needed some intelligent conversation and Caldwell was always good for a bit of that.

**OoO**

Sheppard and Lyssa were on a double date with Lt. Franks and Teyla…but the date had turned into a free for all much to Sheppard's displeasure and he groaned as Ronon and McKay joined them on lookout point four, McKay instantly reaching for one of the sandwiches from their picnic basket.

"Hey!", Sheppard protested, whacking McKay's hand, but his fingers clung to the chicken sandwich.

"I haven't eaten in over four hours", Rodney wailed and Lyssa laughed as Sheppard pulled a face.

"Jeez McKay watch the vents then, you may fall down one", he said sarcastically as Ronon reached for a beer from the basket.

Sheppard was just about to object to his beer being taken as well, when Weir joined the group.

"Sorry about this. It wasn't quite what I had in mind", Sheppard whispered to Lyssa as Weir said,

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but I was just wondering if I could speak to you Colonel, about Major Lorne?".

"Sure", Sheppard said, going to stand, but Weir motioned for him to stay where he was and she dropped down to sit on the blanket next to Lyssa.

"So what's up with Lorne?", Sheppard asked, not letting on that he knew anything yet, just in case.

"Well…I'm a little worried about him", Weir began, also reaching into the picnic basket for a sandwich and Sheppard bit his lip to suppress a groan and Lyssa grinned at him.

"Why, what's he done?", Sheppard asked, grabbing the last sandwich before anyone else could get it, then looking dumbfounded as Lyssa took it from him and took a bite.

"Well, I just assigned Dr. Zelenka to his team, temporarily you understand and then Zelenka immediately began to ask could they go to P3Z-198...", she trailed off as McKay laughed out loud.

"There is absolutely nothing on that planet except plant life…Radek is obsessed with the place though", he informed them all and Weir nodded.

"That's true…but the strange thing is that Major Lorne agreed to go and also asked if they could make the mission a long-stay off world one".

Sheppard frowned as Franks began to object to being away so long.

"Lorne hates anything like that though", McKay said and Weir agreed.

"I know, which is why I'm worried about him".

Lyssa looked at Sheppard and he knew what she was thinking.

"Elizabeth…has Charlotte told you that she's dying?", he asked and Weir blinked at his complete change of subject.

"Charlotte? No. Dying…? I don't understand", Weir replied and Sheppard sighed and at length explained his and Lyssa's findings to Weir and the others.

"I'll speak to Dr Beckett", Weir said and Sheppard nodded.

"Let Lorne go on his off-world trip…it gets him away from Charlotte whilst we find out for sure what's going on with her.

**WEEK SIX - FINALLY**

The Daedalus had made good time and arrived back on earth three days earlier than normal.

Ellie tried to catch Henry as she saw him leaving the SGC's gate room after beam down, but she was accosted by Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Ellie!", he cried as he caught her around the waist. "Why didn't you let me know that you were coming back here?", he asked as Ellie tried to see which way Henry went, before turning her attention to her old friend.

"It was kind of a last minute decision Daniel, I'm sorry…but hey, I'm here now", she said, trying to smile but Daniel saw right through her. They had known one another far too long and had worked together for even longer for him not to know when there was something the matter.

"Okay, spill, what's going on?", he asked, setting her away from him and Ellie frowned.

"How long have you got?", she asked and Daniel folded his arms.

"Well, I get out of here in a few hours…where are you staying? We could go to my house, i'll cook", he said and Ellie nodded.

"I don't know where I'm staying, so that'd be great…I just need to get the formalities out of the way here first, you know how it is", she said and Daniel laughed.

"Yeah, I know how it is…call by my office when you're done", he said and Ellie touched his arm,

"Thanks Daniel".

ooo

Half an hour later and Ellie was sat in General Landry's office in a state of shock.

"You're sure about this", Landry was saying into the phone on his desk and then he nodded and hung up, giving Ellie his full attention once more.

"It would seem that not only has Henry Cavendish slipped out of the mountain without being checked out by Dr Lamb, but he was due to be relieved off his job once he got back to earth. He was coming back here to be thrown out of the IOA Dr Harrison. I have no idea why he would have offered you such a position, he has absolutely nothing to do with any of the artefacts either here or on Atlantis", he said and Ellie swallowed hard.

When she didn't say anything, Landry smiled kindly at her.

"I can contact Dr Weir if you'd like? Tell her that there's been a mistake and that you'd like to return to Atlantis?".

Ellie cleared her throat and forced herself to speak.

"No…no, thanks. I'm sure I'll be okay here on earth", she said and Landry clasped his hands together.

"I could always see about getting you a position here again, in the SGC. Your knowledge and experience is very useful to us and you're a very highly thought of member of staff…I'm sure Dr Jackson could use…", but he trailed off as Ellie shook her head.

"Thank you General, but no. I think a fresh start is in order. I don't know what Henry was up to when he offered me a non-existent position but maybe it was meant to be. Maybe its time I get on with having a normal life, outside of all of this", and she motioned to the Stargate that could be seen through the windows beyond Landry's office.

"Well, if you're certain", Landry said and Ellie laughed shakily, not certain of anything and she was almost glad when the General added,

"If you change your mind, be sure to give me a call", and then he stood, prompting Ellie to do the same.

"I will, thank you", she said, shaking his hand and Landry watched her leave his office and, sighing sadly, made his way through to where Walter was sat at his post.

"When is our next scheduled check in time with Atlantis?", he asked and Walter turned to look up at the General.

"Tomorrow at 1300 hours Sir", he replied and Landry nodded.

"Let me know when you're connected to them Walter, I want to have a word with Dr Weir".

"Yes sir", Walter replied.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

Date : 21.07.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 14 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ellie wasn't sure how many shocks she could handle in one day.

She stared at Dr Lamb as though the woman was clinically insane.

"Dr. Harrison, are you alright?", Lamb asked and Ellie shook her head.

"No. I'm not", she answered.

"Is it your heart?", Lamb asked, reaching for her stethoscope and Ellie closed her eyes as the cold steel was pressed against her chest.

"No…it's not my heart", she replied, thinking that the doctor obviously had no idea what the news that she had just been given had done to her and Lamb nodded.

"I'm sure you'll work everything out", the doctor said and Ellie raised a hand to her head and rubbed her eyes.

"I wish I was so sure", she replied and Lamb smiled kindly.

"I guess finding out that you're having a baby was not on your agenda when you decided to come back to earth", she surmised and Ellie pinched at the bridge of her nose.

"You could say that".

"Well, I want you to make an appointment with a doctor as soon as you can and get yourself sorted with your pre-natal care. With your heart condition you will of course need monitoring slightly more than a normal mother-to-be, but I'm sure it'll just be precautionary. There is no reason to worry that your pregnancy will be anything but problem free", Lamb said and Ellie nodded numbly.

"Um, how far along am I?", she asked and Lamb regarded her as she reached for a chart.

"When was your last period?", she asked and Ellie tried to think back.

Eventually she had to dig into her rucksack and look in her diary. Her last period had been two weeks before she and Lorne had gotten together on Atlantis and he had taken her 'virginity'.

The night he had made love to her on the look-out point in the rain must have been the night that she had conceived. She'd had no idea that her last period had been so long ago, there had been so much going on lately that she just hadn't realised.

Ellie's eyes filled with tears as she told Lamb the date and she remembered how Lorne had made her promise to tell him if anything came of them not using any protection that night.

After a quick calculation Lamb said gently,

"You're approximately two and a half months pregnant Ellie".

Ellie nodded and sniffed, pulling herself together.

"Okay…thanks", she said.

"Are you sure that leaving the SGC is a good idea now?", Lamb said. "You'd be amongst friends here…and I'd be more than happy to look after you".

Ellie smiled and touched Lamb's arm.

"Thank you…but I need to move on, now more than ever", she said.

Lamb nodded almost reluctantly and gathered Ellie's medical file together.

"Well, let me know where to forward these to", she said as Ellie stood.

"I will", she said, steeling herself as she looked to the infirmary doors. One more stop to collect Daniel and then she was out of there.

**OoOoO**

"I shouldn't really be doing this", Beckett said as he opened up Charlotte's computer medical file, Weir and Sheppard stood behind him.

"This is a gross breach of patient confidentiality you know", the doc continued to bluster and Weir put a hand on his shoulder.

"This will go no further Carson, you have my word", she said and Beckett calmed down somewhat.

"Right, let's see what we have here then", he said skipping to the last entries on the records and then he frowned.

"Oh my", he said and Sheppard and Weir leaned in closer.

"What is it?", Weir asked and Beckett twisted to look back at them.

"It says here that she is suffering from chronic leukaemia and that she's had blood tests, bone marrow analysis, physical examinations…some carried out here on Atlantis, but I swear I know nothing of any of this".

"Can you tell who made the entries on the file?", Sheppard asked and Beckett nodded and turned back to the screen before him.

"It was one of my male nurses, Simon Banshaw", he replied and Sheppard looked at Weir.

"He's the one who's sleeping with Charlotte too", he said and Weir nodded.

"We need to talk to this Simon. Carson when is he next due on duty?", she asked and Beckett frowned.

"This evening. I cant believe that this has gone on and I never knew about it", he said.

"You cant blame yourself Doc, but keep quiet for now…we need to find out from this Simon guy what the hell is going on with Charlotte".

Beckett nodded, his face full of concern.

**OoOoO**

Ellie made Daniel stop off at a store on their way to his house after grilling him and finding out that he hadn't actually been home in around five weeks and so his fridge and cupboards would be empty and she was in the mood for chocolate cake and lots of it!

As they settled onto Daniel's sofa, Ellie with a huge slab of cake, he turned to her.

"I cant believe that you've done it…you've actually left the SGC and Atlantis", he said as though he was envious of her new found freedom.

"Yep…it's all over for me", she said, licking the fudge icing from her spoon. "No more gallivanting around the Milky Way or the Pegasus Galaxy…but believe me when I say that my life is going to be far from dull".

"What happened Elle?", Daniel said, sipping his coffee as he watched her eat the cake. He knew that when a woman ate like this then there was definitely something wrong and it usually involved a man.

"Major Lorne happened", Ellie said, then added, "No, that's not fair…it's not Evan's fault…it's mine. I pushed him back toward Charlotte…I just never thought that things would turn out this way…her not having long to live and him thinking that I was going to marry John…", she trailed off as Daniel sat up and flailed his hands about.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…back up here…Major Lorne?", he said and a faint smile crossed Ellie's lips.

She backed up as requested and started from the beginning, telling Daniel everything that there was to know and ending with,

"And now it would seem that I am having Evan's baby…could this mess get any bigger I ask you?", and she shovelled a huge piece of cake into her mouth, ensuring that she couldn't say anything further on the subject.

"Wow", stated Daniel and Ellie nodded, her cheeks full of cake.

"Look, Ellie, I had no idea that this is what had happened and I kind of invited the team around tonight. They wanted to see you and I thought that it would cheer you up, but I can cancel…", he stopped as Ellie swallowed hard and sat up straighter.

"No…I don't mind seeing the old gang, and besides, it could be the last time I see any of them for a while", she said and Daniel smiled.

"Maybe".

"I'm not coming back Daniel…it's over", she told him and Daniel's smile wavered.

He wasn't quite sure whether to believe her or not.

Just then the door bell chimed and he stood.

"This'll be them", he said and Ellie nodded.

"Bring 'em on", she said, knowing that once Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c found out that she had left the Stargate program they would try and persuade her to stay…especially when she told them that she was pregnant.

**OoOoO**

Lorne sighed as Zelenka suggested they move to another location and he nodded his agreement, not really bothered where they went on the planet just so long as they didn't have to go back to Atlantis any time soon.

He thought about how clingy Charlotte had become since Ellie had left Atlantis and it was wearing him down. He had tried to be what she wanted him to be, painting her portrait, spending time with her and stuff, but he had found that he couldn't even bring himself to return her kisses, let alone make love to her and he had made some excuse about not wanting to hurt her because of her condition.

Thankfully it had seemed to buy him some time and then Zelenka had suggested this mission.

He knew that Lt. Franks was miserable, but that was just fine by him because he was miserable too, so they made a good pair.

He wondered how Ellie was and what she was doing and then cursed and pushed the image of her from his mind. She obviously didnt care about him so he should just forget her and move on, just like she was.

**OoOoO**

Simon stared at Sheppard, Weir and Beckett and he crumbled before them without much persuasion.

"She said she'd sleep with me if I made entries into her records, I couldn't resist her and I didn't see the harm", he said and Beckett made a clucking noise with his tongue.

"Didn't see the harm?", he roared, but Weir put her hand on his arm to stop his tirade as Sheppard said,

"But why did she want people to think that she was dying?".

Simon rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"She wanted to get Major Lorne back…she said that if she could trick him into believing that she was 'dying' then he would have to do the decent thing if she asked him to and stick by her for the last few months of her life".

"But what did she think would happen when she didn't start to deteriorate? Did she not think that the Major would get suspicious?", Weir asked and Simon shook his head.

"Charlotte said that she was going to give it a few months and then tell Lorne that Dr. Beckett had given her the all clear…like somehow the leukaemia had just gone and cured itself", he replied and Beckett clucked again and shook his head.

"That's terrible", he said and Weir nodded and turned to Sheppard.

"What should we do?".

"Well he is fired", Beckett said, glaring at Simon who had the good grace to hang his head in shame and Sheppard looked at Weir.

"He goes into a holding cell so that he cant speak to Charlotte and then I think we should wait until Lorne gets back before we say anything to her. I think it would be better that way, let the Major be able to say what he wishes to Charlotte before we send her and Simon here, back to earth".

"Okay, agreed", Weir said.

Now all they had to do was wait for Zelenka to call time on the plant life mission.

**OoOoO**

Ellie powered up Daniel's computer, like he'd said she could and she logged onto the internet.

She needed to find a job. She had money in her savings account from when she'd been on Atlantis and of course hadn't needed to spend any of it, but it wouldn't last forever now that she had things to buy, like a house.

Daniel had said that she could stay with him for as long as she liked and similar offers had come her way from Mitchell and Sam last night and she had thanked them but told them that she wanted to stand on her own two feet and that it wouldn't be fair for them to have a baby in their homes once the time came.

She stared out of the window of Daniel's study and out into the back garden as she thought about her baby. Correction, hers and Lorne's baby.

She should tell him. But how could she? He was a million light years away in another galaxy. She ran a hand over her still flattish stomach and sighed.

'You know you can e-mail him', she scolded herself. 'You cant get out of it that easily'.

She shook her head though and instead began to search the Job Ads section on the screen before her.

Almost immediately a teaching position at the Colorado State University came up and Ellie clicked on the job description, a smile touching her lips as she read that the post for was someone to teach Egyptology.

"I can do that", she said out loud to herself and grabbed a pen and pad to jot down the phone number to call before continuing,

"In fact, teaching Egyptology will be like taking candy from a baby compared to what I've been doing for the last few years…perfect".

Picking up the phone she made a call.

Five minutes later and she was dialling Daniel's direct line at the SGC. He answered after a few rings.

"I have a job interview in an hour", she told him excitedly and Daniel took off his glasses so that he could pinch at the bridge of his nose.

"So soon?", he asked.

"Yeah, its teaching Egyptology at the Colorado Uni…it's perfect for me. You sure you don't mind me borrowing your car?", Ellie replied and Daniel sighed.

"No, that's why I left it there for you and had Sam pick me up this morning".

"Just checking", Ellie said and Daniel frowned to himself.

"Look, Ellie, are you sure about this? It all seems pretty rushed…", he began but Ellie cut him off.

"I was thinking that I may go looking at houses once the interview is done", she said and Daniel's frown deepened.

"You can stay at…", he started but Ellie stopped him again.

"I know I can stay here Daniel but this is your home and I want one of my own", she said and Daniel shoved his glasses back on and said,

"Well that's fine, but at least wait till Cam or I can come looking with you huh?".

"I'll see. Will you be home tonight, I could cook us something?", Ellie breezed over his concerns and Daniel sighed again.

"Yeah I'll be home later…and anything you want to cook will be great Elle".

"Alright, I'll see you later then, wish me luck", she replied and Daniel smiled.

"You wont need it", he said, thinking how unfortunate it was that his statement were true. Ellie would walk an interview for the job of teaching Egyptology…but he didn't want her to get the job. He wished she would reconsider and stay on at the SGC instead.

'Some hope', he thought as they hung up.

For some reason he had a real bad feeling about Ellie's decision and he couldn't shake it off.

**OOO**

"General its good to see you, but to what do I owe this honour?", Weir said through the visual link that connected the SGC to Atlantis.

"Good to see you too Elizabeth", Landry replied before continuing, "I'm just a little concerned as to why Dr Harrison has come chasing all the way back to earth for a job offer that didn't exist".

"What? I don't understand", Weir replied and Landry regarded her.

"Then that makes two of us Doctor".

"Dr Harrison told me that Henry Cavendish of the IOA had offered her a position under him in a new Department", Weir said and Landry folded his arms.

"Cavendish disappeared as soon as he was beamed down from the Daedalus and a call to the IOA revealed that he was actually being brought home to be relieved of his job…but he hasn't checked in at the IOA yet either", he said and Weir looked concerned as she said,

"And Dr Harrison?".

"She has left the Stargate program…much to my annoyance…she was a valued member of staff", Landry replied.

"I don't know what to say General, as far as I am aware no one here had any idea what Cavendish was up to", Weir said, then added silently to herself, 'Although one person might…Charlotte'.

"I'm going to have SG-1 keep an eye on Dr Harrison for a while, my gut feeling is that Cavendish could be up to something. I'll let you get on with your check-in with Walter here now though", Landry said, disappearing from her sight and Weir sighed.

She needed to tell Sheppard of this latest development.

**OoO**

As predicted, Ellie had dazzled the Board members at the University and they had offered her the position on the spot, the fact that she would be giving birth in approximately six and a half months time seemingly not bothering them enough to let her pass them by.

She was to start in two days time and so Ellie realised that she needed to get house hunting A.S.A.P as once she started work she wouldn't have much spare time on her hands and she needed to get settled before she got too big to be able to decorate or….

Her thoughts trailed off as once again she thought of Lorne and their baby.

Pushing the thought away, she got back into Daniel's car and she started up the engine and drove to the nearest medical centre where she registered herself and organised an appointment for the next day and then she headed back to Daniel's house to get herself some lunch.

Her plan was to go back out and house hunt that afternoon but first she wanted to e-mail Dr Lamb the forwarding address for her medical records.

Using Daniel's password she got into the SGC's system and e-mailed Lamb.

That done her fingers lingered on the mouse, making the curser hover on the exit option that would disconnect her from the SGC's system.

Biting her lip she moved the mouse again and clicked on New Mail and then called up Daniel's internal address book.

She clicked on Lorne's name before she could change her mind but then dithered over what to put in the Subject box.

She actually smiled to herself as she thought of a few things that she could put.

Ignoring them she chose to play safe and typed 'Hello'.

Tabbing down she put,

_Hi Evan_

_It's Ellie, I'm using Daniel's log in because I have left the SGC…for good._

_Can we talk?_

And with that she hit the Send button and logged off, not waiting to see if she got a reply or not.

She grabbed the car keys again and left the house, all thoughts of lunch forgotten. She just wanted to get out and get on with organising her new home.

She decided to take a drive around Daniel's neighbourhood first to see if she could see anything that she liked before making her way to the real estate agents. They would only pressure her to go look at all sorts of properties and so she wanted to go with a particular house in mind.

She saw a 'For Sale' board up ahead on a street not far from Daniel's and she pulled up slowly on the sidewalk.

The house was painted white and looked in fairly good condition although it was obviously empty and so Ellie shut off the engine and got out of the car, deciding to go and get a closer look.

She walked up the small driveway, glancing at the neatly maintained lawn and crossed to the front porch. Once up the steps she passed the front door and peered into the window of the front lounge and instantly fell in love with the house.

She moved back toward the front door and looked through the glass and into the hallway, loving the layout of the entrance hall and the stairs.

She found that the porch went all the way around the house and she followed it around to the back, glancing into every available window and getting completely engrossed as she envisaged herself living there.

So lost was she as she peered into the kitchen window, that she failed to notice the man working on the garden and when he cleared his throat, her heart almost left her chest and she cried out in fright and whirled around, her hand going to her mouth as she flattened her back against the wood of the house wall.

"Can I help you?", the man, who incidentally was only wearing an old pair of jeans and a pair of boots said, and Ellie swallowed as she tried to find her tongue.

The sight of the man's tanned, sweat slicked, well toned chest was making coherent thought nearly impossible though and she could only stare at him as he put down his pitch fork and began to cross the back lawn toward her.

"You interested in the house?", the man tried and Ellie managed to nod and finally form words and she replied,

"I was driving by and saw that it was empty…I didn't think there'd be anyone here".

The man was now stood on the back porch with her and he extended his hand.

"Mason Taylor. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you half to death there. I live next door…I promised the old lady who lived here that I'd keep the gardens up until the new owner moved in".

Ellie took his large hand and felt the calluses on his palm and realised that this was a hard working 'Adonis' and that his physique was probably down to manual labour as opposed to hours spent in a gym.

"Ellie Harrison", she replied, offering him a tentative smile which the man returned with one of his own.

"Ellie's a cute name", he said and Ellie blushed and pulled her hand from his.

Looking back up at the house she chose to ignore his comment and said,

"So, is this a nice area? Any problems I should know about?".

Mason hid a smile at her attempt to ignore his compliment and replied,

"No problems that I'm aware of and all the neighbours seem pretty nice…but I work a lot of shifts so I'm not always here".

"Oh, what do you do?", Ellie asked before she could stop herself and her blush deepened much to Mason's amusement and his blue eyes twinkled at her as he answered.

"I'm a fire-fighter".

Ellie's mouth formed an 'o' shape and she cursed inwardly as she heard herself say,

"Well, I'll know where to come if I accidentally set anything on fire in here".

Mason laughed and Ellie found that the sound made her want to laugh too.

"I should go", she said as a sudden image of Lorne popped into her mind and Mason began to back away down the porch steps toward the lawn.

"Nice to meet you Ellie and I hope to see you around here soon then", he said and Ellie nodded as she offered him a wave before escaping back to Daniel's car.

Once inside she blew out a breath and started the engine.

She wondered if Lorne had replied to her e-mail yet. She would find out soon enough she supposed.

Putting the car in gear she headed for the real estate agent's office that was advertised on the 'For Sale' board.

She had a house to buy.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Date : 23.07.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 15 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

On Atlantis, Charlotte glared at Lorne's laptop screen. He had unintentionally left his e-mail log in open when he'd left for his mission with Zelenka and she had been nosing through his e-mails each day and when one had arrived from Dr Daniel Jackson she had been instantly suspicious and had opened it.

She put on a peevish voice as she read out loud,

'_Hi Evan, it's Ellie, I'm using Daniel's log in because I have left the SGC…for good. Can we talk?'._

Snorting derisively, she then hit the delete button.

"No you cant talk…Evan is otherwise engaged right now", she said bitterly.

Minimizing Lorne's account on the screen she stood and left his office, unaware that Sheppard was observing her from up the hall.

"What are you up to?", he murmured as Weir joined him.

"General Landry is having SG-1 keep an eye on Ellie for a while. She's left the Stargate program John. Henry Cavendish had no job to return to himself and now he's disappeared. He hasn't even shown up at the IOA for his dismissal papers".

"Damn it!", Sheppard cursed. "We need to get Lorne back here. Next time Zelenka checks in, have Chuck tell him that they have to return A.S.A.P.".

Weir nodded, worry etching her brow as she and Sheppard exchanged a concerned look.

**OoOoO**

"I cant believe that you have put an offer in on a house without letting me see it first", Daniel said as he dumped their dishes into the sink but Ellie barely spared him a glance as she checked his Inbox for a reply from Lorne.

There was nothing there.

"Are you listening to me? I want to see this house", Daniel prodded her and she stood, flicking the monitor switch off as she turned to face him.

"Its only around the corner, I can take you there now…its beautiful inside, the real estate agent showed me around", she said over-brightly but Daniel could see that she was upset.

"What's wrong?", he asked and the question was her undoing.

Hot, fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she buried her face in Daniel's chest as she began to sob.

"I e-mailed Evan, but he hasn't replied".

"You told him about the baby?", Daniel queried, stroking her hair but she shook her head.

"I just asked him if we could talk".

"Well, maybe he's been off-world and hasn't seen your mail yet", Daniel suggested and Ellie looked up at him.

"You think that could be it?", she asked hopefully and he nodded.

"I'm sure that's it. Major Lorne isn't the type of man to ignore someone Ellie, no matter what's happened between you".

Ellie sighed. He was right, Lorne was a good, decent man, always doing right by everyone else…he would reply just as soon as he could.

But, by the end of the next day, Ellie began to think that maybe he had decided that this time, he was going to think of himself for once.

Earlier she had been to the medical centre for her check-up and the doctor there had performed an ultrasound on her, informing her that her baby was now around the size of a small sachet of sugar,

"Like what you get with your coffee at Starbucks", she had said, and Ellie had shut her eyes, the fact that she was pregnant still not really registering with her and she had stuffed the print off of her 'around two inches in size' baby into her bag and then she had gone to the bank to sort out funds for the house.

She then went to the real estate agents and negotiated a deal so that she could have the keys at the weekend and as soon as they had said yes she had gone furniture shopping, organising for things to be delivered to her new home on the Saturday afternoon.

Exhausted and deflated she now stared at Daniel's pc…and there was still no reply from Lorne in his Inbox.

Daniel wouldn't be home that night and so she just sat and stared at the computer for the longest time before steeling herself and hitting 'New Mail'.

She typed,

_Evan_

_I made you a promise that I would tell you if anything ever came of the night we made love without taking precautions and so, I am writing to tell you that I am pregnant…around two and a half months along. I had a scan today and everything is fine._

_If you don't want to be involved then I understand and I want you to know that I am not asking anything of you that you don't want to give. I am alright financially and have just bought a house in Daniel's neighbourhood. I have a job at Colorado University which I start tomorrow._

_I hope you are well and that Charlotte is doing okay._

_You can get me through Daniel if you want to contact me._

_Love Ellie x_

She didn't pause to read it through or consider why she had put 'love' at the end, she just hit the send button and shut down the pc.

'Let's see if that gets a response', she thought as she headed for the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

000

Outside Daniel's house, Mitchell was staked out in his truck.

Landry had told him earlier in the day about Henry Cavendish still being mysteriously A.W.O.L and that he wanted Ellie to be watched for a while, just to be safe, as no-one could understand why he had lured her back to earth with the promise of a job position that didn't exist.

Pouring himself a coffee from his flask, Mitchell sighed…it was going to be a long night. He would have preferred to watch Ellie from inside Jackson's house but Landry didn't want to scare her un-necessarily and so that meant that he had to sit in his truck instead of being cosy inside with her.

Still, as long as Ellie was safe, that was all that mattered.

000

Back on Atlantis, Charlotte looked at Ellie's e-mail with barely concealed rage.

Lorne was due back later and she couldn't let him see this message from Ellie, it would destroy all her plans as Lorne would surely want to head straight for earth at the news that he was going to be a father.

She was about to delete the e-mail when she had a better idea.

She moved the cursor to the middle of Ellie's message to see if she could edit it and smiled when she found that she could.

Her smile widened as she changed the words as follows :-

_Evan_

_I am writing to tell you that I am pregnant…around two and a half months along but that I am having a termination in a couple of days time._

_I have just bought a house in Daniel's neighbourhood and I have a job at Colorado University which I start tomorrow so as you can see I am moving on with my life and a baby is just impractical at the moment._

_I hope you are well and that Charlotte is doing okay._

_I think it is best if we leave things here now._

_Ellie_

Grinning she marked the mail as Unread and minimised Lorne's account on the screen, then logged into her own e-mail and called up Henry's personal e-mail address.

Quickly she typed.

_The time is right…get rid of her as soon as you can._

She pressed Send and logged off before leaving Lorne's office to go and get a shower and get changed. She wanted to look nice for his return.

**OoOoO**

The next day Ellie started her new job. She was half-way through introducing herself to her students, when the fire alarm sounded.

"Great!", Ellie muttered, "I hope you guys know what to do here, because I have no idea".

No one had told her that there was to be a fire drill this morning so she had to assume that this was the real deal.

"We head for Parking Lot Two", one of her female students offered and Ellie flashed her a grateful smile and followed her group outside.

She did a quick head count and according to her register, everyone was present and so all they could do was watch and wait as a fire engine roared into the lot, screeching to a halt, the firemen immediately jumping out and heading for another part of the building.

"I wonder what's happening?", another teacher whom Ellie had met in the staff room earlier, and whose name was Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure", Ellie replied, watching as the head fireman stood talking with the Dean.

"Maybe it was a hoax call", she suggested and Sarah sighed dreamily as she eyed the firemen that were now stood back around the fire engine, as though they were awaiting instructions.

"Maybe", she replied and Ellie frowned as suddenly one of the firemen turned and began to walk toward them.

"Hey! So this is where you work", Mason called out as he approached.

Ellie blinked and then blushed furiously as she realised that it was her new neighbour.

"Oh, hi…I didn't recognise you with your clothes on…I mean…your top…I mean, never mind", she said, groaning inwardly as Sarah nudged her.

"You two know one another huh?", she asked and Mason grinned at Ellie's obvious discomfort as she answered her colleague.

"Yeah, Mason is my new neighbour".

"You got the house then?", Mason asked and Ellie nodded.

"I get the keys on Saturday morning".

"Well don't forget my invite to the house warming", Mason said, glancing behind him to where some of the other fireman were looking at him with some interest.

"I should get back", he said and Ellie smiled at him.

"See you around then", she said.

"I hope so", Mason agreed, making her blush again as he headed back to the fire engine.

"I hope I get an invite to this house warming too", Sarah gushed, "Especially if there is a chance that I can see 'him' again".

"I hadn't planned on having one really", Ellie said, then smiled as Sarah gave her a pleading look.

"I'll see. I'll let you know if I organise something", she offered and Sarah grinned happily at her as they were given the all clear to go back inside.

00

From the other side of the parking lot, Henry Cavendish raked a hand through his longish hair and frowned.

He had to choose the right time and place to carry out his plan. He couldn't risk getting caught and it seemed like the university was definitely the wrong place…too many people.

Maybe the best place would be Ellie's new house. Nodding to himself, he turned away.

"Not long now Dr Harrison", he promised.

**OoOoO**

Lorne, Franks and Zelenka had been given the go ahead to take showers before their briefing with Weir as apparently 'they smelt of plants', or so Sheppard had informed them upon their return and so Lorne had headed straight for his quarters and hit the shower, grateful that there was no sign of Charlotte.

He changed his uniform and headed back out to the briefing room and when he got there he saw that Weir and Sheppard were there, but they had Simon with them, the male nurse whom he remembered seeing arguing with Charlotte a while ago.

"I'm sorry…", he began, backing out of the room, but Weir called him back.

"Major, please could you join us", she said and he frowned but turned and headed for Sheppard's side.

"What's going on Sir?", he asked and Sheppard folded his arms and sighed, not relishing what he and Weir had to tell Lorne.

"Whilst you've been off world we have uncovered some information with regard to Charlotte", Weir replied instead and Lorne looked at her expectantly.

"Ma'am?".

"She doesn't have leukaemia Major…there's nothing wrong with her, she's as healthy as you or I", Sheppard said and Lorne blinked at him for a moment as though trying to comprehend what he was being told.

"She got better?", he asked almost disbelievingly but Sheppard shook his head.

"She never had it to begin with, she asked Simon here to fake entries in her medical records and he did so in return for her sleeping with him".

Lorne turned to look at Simon, his brain suddenly on overload as he processed what this all meant.

"Why?", he asked of the nurse and Simon shrugged.

"She wanted you back, thought she'd play the sympathy card figuring that she could just make you believe a few months down the line that she was cured. She hoped that by that time, you'd be back in love with her and you'd just stay together".

Lorne's mouth opened but no sound came out and suddenly he lunged for Simon over the table, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt.

"And you helped her? You bastard…do you have any idea what you have done…to me, to Dr Harrison?", he shouted and Simon's eyes widened as Lorne shoved him back down into his chair forcefully.

"That's not it all though Major", Weir said and Lorne spun to look at her, not sure he wanted to hear any more but he had no choice as she ploughed on,

"When Dr Harrison got to earth, Henry Cavendish, who had offered her a job with him at the IOA, disappeared and hasn't been seen since. We don't know why he lured Ellie back to earth but General Landry has SG-1 keeping an eye on her just in case".

"We can only assume that maybe Charlotte asked him to get Ellie out of the way so that she could work on getting you back. Ellie has left the Stargate program now", Sheppard added and Lorne felt sick.

Just then Charlotte knocked on the briefing room door, her eyes lighting up as she saw Lorne.

"You called for me Dr Weir?", she asked and Weir nodded.

"Come in Charlotte", she said, watching as the red head took a step inside, then stopped as she saw Simon sat at the table.

She went to turn to leave, but two marines blocked her way and she was forced to turn back to face the people in the room.

"What's going on?", she whispered, her eyes on Lorne who stared at her with a look that filled her soul with dread.

He knew. He knew everything…

Lorne approached her and looked into her eyes.

"I should've trusted my instincts about you", he said, "I should've known that you couldn't change. You're rotten all the way through Charlie and I should've been firmer with Ellie and told her that there was no way that I was giving her up for the likes of you. Thank God I didn't give in to all your pathetic pleas for me to sleep with you".

That stung.

"Should've, would've, could've", she sniped, "You never could make a decision Evan…you were never strong enough for me anyway…and as for your precious Ellie, ha, wait till you see the e-mail that she's sent you", and she smirked at him, unable to resist.

Lorne frowned. Ellie had sent him an e-mail?

He looked back at Sheppard and Weir.

"Go take a look Major, I'll escort Charlotte to a holding cell for now", Sheppard offered and Lorne nodded, the marines moving aside to let him through.

He headed to his office and sat at his desk and immediately saw that his e-mail account was minimised at the bottom of his computer screen.

'I mustn't have logged out before I left. I cant believe Charlotte has been reading my mail', he thought as he clicked to open his mail box.

'1 Unread Mail From Dr Daniel Jackson', he read, surmising that Charlotte must have read it and then marked it 'Unread' again.

Opening it up, he read what Ellie had sent and couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

_Evan_

_I am writing to tell you that I am pregnant…around two and a half months along but that I am having a termination in a couple of days time._

_I have just bought a house in Daniel's neighbourhood and I have a job at Colorado University which I start tomorrow so as you can see I am moving on with my life and a baby is just impractical at the moment._

_I hope you are well and that Charlotte is doing okay._

_I think it is best if we leave things here now._

_Ellie_

Again the urge to vomit rocked him and he stood and shoved away from his desk.

'Why would Ellie do this to me?', he wondered. 'She knows that Charlotte terminated our baby a few years ago…why would she put me through that again?'

'Because she doesn't care about you', a little voice niggled at him.

"I wont let you do this Ellie", he said out loud. Glancing at the screen he looked at the date that the mail had arrived and saw that it was earlier that same day, so he still had two days to stop her getting the abortion.

"I have to get to earth", he said, heading for the door, praying that Weir would authorise the use of the Stargate.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Date : 25.07.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 16 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ellie stared in disbelief at Daniel's computer screen again when she got home that night.

Still no reply from Lorne.

Her heart ached but it had nothing to do with its medical condition.

She tried to tell herself that he was probably still off world, just like Daniel had suggested, but somehow she just didn't believe that.

Fighting tears, she decided to go and take a bath. Daniel was at the SGC again that night and so she went to lock up first. She was just locking the back door when she thought she saw movement in the rear garden.

She strained her eyes and saw that there was a man, with longish hair out there and she gasped as he suddenly darted off to the side of the house.

Without thinking she made her way to the front of the house and flung open the front door.

Stupidly, she chased the man to the end of Daniel's path then screamed as she collided with a hard chest.

"Ellie its me!", Mitchell said and she sucked in some air and looked up at him.

"Cam, what are you doing here?", she asked, glancing back to where the intruder had now vanished.

"Let's get inside and I'll tell you", he said, eager to get her off the sidewalk.

Once back inside, Mitchell sat her down and said,

"General Landry didn't want us to say anything to you but I think you need to be aware of the situation".

"Situation?", Ellie asked suspiciously and Mitchell nodded.

"Henry Cavendish still hasn't reported in to the IOA and Landry seems to think that you may be in danger…that Cavendish got you to leave Atlantis and come back to earth for a reason".

Ellie frowned.

"But why would Henry want to hurt me?", she asked and Mitchell shrugged.

"You tell me".

Ellie sighed wearily. This was just another complication that she didn't need right now.

"I don't know Cam, I mean he seemed so genuine when he offered me the job…I just don't know what he could have against me…", she gasped and trailed off as she realised that the guy that she had just chased off had had longish hair, just like Henry's.

"What is it?", Mitchell asked and Ellie looked at him.

"I think he was just here…I just chased him, he was in the back garden".

"You chased him?! Ellie what were you thinking? You shouldn't have even gone outside!", Mitchell chastised her and Ellie had to smile at his concern but Mitchell shook his head at her.

"This is serious Ellie, now that you have the heads up on the situation I want you to start being more vigilant, we cant be with you all of the time unfortunately…", he stopped as she held up a hand at him.

"Hang on", she said, "We? Who's we?".

"Sam, Teal'c and I. I've been outside in my truck the last couple of nights when Jackson's been at the SGC…it's Sam's turn to take over tomorrow and then it's Teal'c's…", he trailed off again as Ellie stood and looked down at him, shaking her head.

"No. You guys are not going to waste your time babysitting me, it's ridiculous and I'm going to ring General Landry first thing in the morning and tell him so", she said sounding annoyed and Mitchell sighed as he stood.

"Get some rest Ellie…you don't mind if I see out my shift on the couch tonight though do you? My truck is sooo uncomfortable…", he said and Ellie glared at him.

"You can go home…I'll be fine", she said, but he wouldn't back down.

"No way…I'm here to stay", he said and Ellie threw her hands up in the air and headed for the stairs.

"Fine then, whatever", she muttered.

**OoOoO**

"Tomorrow morning is the best I can do Major", Weir said and Lorne looked at her, knowing that her hands were tied, but wanting to be able to use the Stargate that night to return to earth.

"Thank you ma'am", he said and she nodded and left him alone with Sheppard, who said,

"You're lucky that Beckett's having those medical supplies sent through, otherwise you'd have had to wait for the Daedalus to get back".

Lorne nodded and raked a hand through his hair.

Sheppard didn't think that he'd ever seen the Major looking so strung out and he said,

"Look…I'm sorry about this whole Charlotte thing".

Lorne blew out a breath and said,

"I just cant believe that I've been so stupid. How could I not see through what she was doing?".

"Sometimes we just cant see what's right under our noses", Sheppard said, thinking how stupid he had been over his relationship with Lyssa but thankfully things now seemed to be looking up for them.

"Stupid and blind", Lorne muttered and Sheppard smiled.

"Yeah…but at least you're going after Ellie now and you guys wont let anything get in your way this time right?", he said, but frowned when Lorne shook his head.

"I'm going to earth to stop Ellie getting rid of my baby Sir…her e-mail said that she was planning on getting a termination in two days time and I intend to stop her", he said and Sheppard's jaw dropped.

"Ellie's pregnant?! But then she wouldn't…", he began but Lorne cut him off.

"Well she is…believe me".

Sheppard's frown deepened as Lorne excused himself and left the room. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. Ellie was not the type of woman to get an abortion, he was sure of it.

There was still a piece of the puzzle missing and he needed to figure out what it was and soon.

**ooo**

Ellie was sat on a bench in the university grounds, contemplating throwing her lunch away as she felt quite queasy, when Mason sat by her side.

"Hey", he said and she blinked at him.

"Oh, hi", she said, looking around before asking, "What are you doing here? We're not having a fire drill again are we?".

Mason smiled and indicated to his jeans and T-shirt.

"Nope, I'm off duty today and I was out for a walk and thought I'd call in and see if I could catch you", he said and Ellie regarded him.

"Um…why?", she asked, her stomach fluttering nervously and it had nothing to do with the baby.

"Well I was wondering if you'd thought any more on having a house-warming. I do a mean barbecue and I'd be more than willing to help you out", Mason replied and Ellie stared at him.

"Oh…", she managed before he continued,

"I also wanted to see if you'd like to have dinner with me this evening, relax a little before you move into the house tomorrow?".

"Oh…", Ellie said again, wondering what the hell to say and Mason smiled.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to rush you, it's just…I like you and in my line of work you learn to not waste any time. Life is precious", he said, laughing a little self-consciously at the end and Ellie wondered if had he seen much death in his time as a fire-fighter.

Sighing she said,

"Its not that I don't appreciate your invitation…its just that I should tell you something".

"And what's that?", Mason replied.

"I'm pregnant", Ellie said and he blinked at her, a smiled spreading across his handsome face.

"Aren't we supposed to make love first before you tell me something like that?", he asked and Ellie blushed to the roots of her hair.

"I'm sorry", Mason apologised for teasing her and he became serious as he said,

"So, the baby's father…is he on the scene?".

Ellie looked away as Lorne's image popped into her mind.

"Um…no…he's ahh, he works away, he's military and we're not together", she offered, tears pooling in her eyes suddenly and she cursed and tried to swipe them away.

"I'm sorry…you don't need this, its not your problem", she said but Mason touched a hand to her shoulder.

"Hey, we're neighbours now and I'm a good guy…", he smiled as Ellie laughed a little.

Just then the bell rang, indicating the start of the afternoon classes and they looked at one another.

"I should get going", Ellie said, standing and Mason followed suit.

"Well, the offer of help with the house-warming and dinner sometime is still there when you're ready", he said and Ellie nodded.

"Okay, thanks".

"I'll see you soon then", Mason said, squeezing her arm before moving away and Ellie blew out a breath of air that she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

Gathering her books from the bench she moved back toward the building, trying to put Lorne out of her head. She wondered if he had replied to her e-mail yet.

"You should be so lucky", she murmured to herself.

**oooo**

Lorne was agitated and growing more impatient by the second.

He had ended up escorting Charlotte and Simon back to the SGC and he had had to wait whilst they were processed and put into separate cells and then he had had to go and get himself checked out by Dr Lamb before he could be permitted to leave the mountain.

As soon as Lamb gave him the all clear, he shot off of the infirmary bed and headed for the elevator, where he ran into Daniel.

"Major Lorne!", Daniel said, shock clear on his face.

"Dr. Jackson", Lorne replied curtly and Daniel frowned.

"You got Ellie's e-mail I take it", he surmised and Lorne glared at him.

"Oh, yeah…I got it all right…I take it she'll be at the university now?", he said and Daniel's frown deepened.

"Yeah but…", he trailed off though as Lorne darted into the elevator as the doors opened.

"I have to stop her", he said as the doors began to slide shut.

"Stop her?", Daniel asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Stop her getting the termination", Lorne said as the doors shut completely, leaving Daniel standing bewildered on the other side.

"What in the hell is he talking about?", he asked of the shut doors, then shook his head and headed back to his office.

At least Lorne was here on earth and he was sure that the Major and Ellie would work everything out now and then Ellie would get back to her rightful position on Atlantis.

**OoOoO**

"You were right, it has been edited", McKay said, looking up at Sheppard from his seat at Lorne's desk.

"I knew it…that bitch Charlotte! I knew Ellie couldn't do something like that…as soon as Lorne said that her e-mail said she was getting a termination I knew that there was something suspicious going on", Sheppard replied triumphantly then added,

"Let's check out Charlotte's e-mail account whilst we're here…you can get into it cant you?", he asked and McKay glared at him.

"Of course I can", he said indignantly and Sheppard nodded.

"Hurry up then".

McKay clucked his tongue and turned back to the computer. He began tapping away and quickly brought up Charlotte's mail box.

"There's nothing in her Inbox, let's have a little look at her Sent items", McKay said and Sheppard leant in close as they both saw Henry Cavendish's name.

"Open the last one", Sheppard said and McKay clicked on the message.

"Crap!", Sheppard said as he and McKay read,

_The time is right__…__get rid of her as soon as you can._

"We need to warn Ellie somehow", McKay said, but Sheppard was already half-way out of the door.

**OoOoO**

"The Egyptians had nine chief gods", Ellie was telling her students when the door to her classroom opened, "The most popular being Osiris of…course…", but her words faltered as she saw Lorne step inside, his blue eyes brooding and his expression unreadable.

Ellie didn't know what to do.

Lorne was stood there, large as life and just as gorgeous as she remembered, dressed in his combats and black T-shirt…but she just didn't know what to do.

Her mouth opened and shut, but no words would form and she was vaguely aware that her students were looking from her to Lorne and back again with some interest.

Lorne on the other hand knew exactly what to do.

"I need to talk to you…right now", he said into the silence of the room and Ellie blinked at him, not really expecting his first words to her to be those.

Finally she managed to clear her throat and she turned to her class.

"Ahem…why don't we call it a day now. It's Friday and I'm sure you'd all like to get off home a little earlier than normal?", she said, but instead of the mad rush for the door that she'd expected, her students stayed rooted to their seats as though they would rather see what was going to play out in the room instead.

"Off you go then and have a good weekend", she prompted and reluctantly, the class began to get up and file toward the door, some of the female students eyeing Lorne appreciatively as he stood to one side to let them through.

As he waited for the room to empty, Lorne looked over at Ellie, his eyes caressing her face and her hair and he felt the familiar stirrings of desire that refused to leave him alone wherever she was concerned.

His eyes dropped to her breasts, the creamy mounds pushing against the front of her trademark sundress and he quickly moved down toward her abdomen, trying to gauge whether she was still pregnant or not, but of course there was no way of knowing as at two and a half months she wouldn't even be showing yet.

Finally they were alone and Lorne shut the door before turning to face her again.

"I cant believe you're really here", Ellie said, her voice sounding shaky and she took a tentative step toward him, but stopped when he didn't budge.

She frowned as she looked at the expression upon his face…he looked angry, agitated and…weary, all at the same time.

"Did you get my e-mails?", she asked and he frowned.

"There was more than one?", he replied, obviously not knowing about the first one that Charlotte had deleted.

Ellie nodded and he shrugged.

"I only got one", he stated and Ellie bit her bottom lip, confused by his arrival and by the way he was acting.

"So…what do you think?", she asked, unable to wait any longer to find out how he felt about becoming a father.

Lorne tried to stay calm, but his composure lasted all of one second and Ellie gasped as suddenly he was stood right in front of her, beginning to rant,

"What do I think? I'll tell you what I damn well think…I think that you are a nasty piece of work Ellie. Why even bother to tell me about the baby if you're planning to get rid of it huh? You know how I felt about Charlotte terminating our baby and now you want to do the same thing to me….well I wont let you, do you hear me? If you don't want our child then once you've given birth I will look after it on my own…you don't have a choice".

Ellie was stunned. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about and she didn't know how to reply.

Instead, she backed up and reached for her bag.

Lorne watched her as she rummaged and then produced a piece of paper. He frowned as she turned and held it out to him.

Hesitantly, he took it from her and, dragging his eyes from hers, looked down and saw that it was a scan photo.

Ellie found her voice enough to say,

"The fuzzy white dot in the middle is our baby. The nurse said it's the size of a Starbuck's sugar sachet now".

Lorne stared at the photo, unsure of what this meant.

Why had she had a scan if she was getting a termination? Unless or course she wasn't…but then why would she e-mail him to say that she was?

He looked back at her to find that she looked pale and shaken.

"In your e-mail, you said you were getting an abortion in two days…that you thought we should leave things now and that you were moving on with your life", he said, watching as she shook her head.

"No…that's not what I put at all", she said, moving to the computer on her desk.

Logging onto the internet and then using Daniel's access codes, she managed to get into his e-mail account and she called up the Sent mail and opened the one where she had told him that she was pregnant.

She printed it and logged out.

Lorne watched as she snatched the paper from the printer and thrust it at him.

"I don't know what you read Evan, but this is what I sent you", she said as he took the paper and forced himself to read it.

_Evan_

_I made you a promise that I would tell you if anything ever came of the night we made love without taking precautions and so, I am writing to tell you that I am pregnant__…__around two and a half months along. I had a scan today and everything is fine._

_If you don__'__t want to be involved then I understand and I want you to know that I am not asking anything of you that you don__'__t want to give. I am alright financially and have just bought a house in Daniel__'__s neighbourhood. I have a job at Colorado University which I start tomorrow._

_I hope you are well and that Charlotte is doing okay._

_You can get me through Daniel if you want to contact me._

_Love Ellie x_

Lorne stared at the e-mail for a long time before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry", he said and Ellie swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"I cant believe that you've accused me of wanting to get rid of our baby. You obviously don't know me at all do you Evan?", she said and Lorne looked down, feeling like crap for getting it wrong.

"But the e-mail Ellie? What was I supposed to think?", he asked and Ellie folded her arms.

"I don't know, but I did not write you that I was getting an abortion. There is no way that I would do such a thing…and I don't know how you could believe that I would", she said, her own anger rising the more she thought of how he had just turned up like he had and flung such an accusation at her.

"In fact", she said, her confidence coming back somewhat, "Who the hell do you think you are, barging into my class and demanding that we talk?".

"Ellie…", he began but she cut him off.

"I think you should leave Evan…I don't want to be near you right now".

"Ellie…", he tried again, but she turned and snatched up her bag.

"Fine, you stay here and I'll leave", she said, pushing past him and leaving the room.

Lorne stood still, for how long he wasn't quite certain, just staring at the empty doorway that she had left through.

He didn't know what had happened to the e-mail but he had a sneaking suspicion that Charlotte would if he were to ask her about it. Why hadnt he realised that sooner?

Raking a hand through his short hair he allowed himself the luxury of a small smile.

Ellie had no intentions of getting rid of their child…she was still pregnant…she was still the Ellie that he had fallen in love with.

That made him start.

He loved Ellie…so what the hell was he doing letting her walk off like he had?

Quickly leaving the classroom, he broke into a run.

He had to catch her.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Date : 28.07.2008

Title : The A.U. Series : Second Chance At Love

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 17 of 17

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : This story has character's in it from my Loves series and follows on from my last story - Ellie and The Major - which I would recommend you re-read the last chapter of, just to refresh your minds, as this story starts exactly where that left off.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, Lt. Matthew Franks and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Just when they thought that they had found happiness with one another they now have Charlotte to contend with, a declaration of love, a hot and bothered fire-fighter, a pregnancy and a crazy IOA agent on the loose. Things couldn****'****t possibly get any more complicated for Ellie and The Major****…****could they?**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Angry tears stung Ellie's eyes as she raced out of the university and toward the parking lot.

She couldn't believe that Lorne had turned up and ranted at her like he had. It was not exactly the reunion that she had dreamt of or hoped for but it confirmed one thing for her and that was that Lorne only cared about one thing and that was their baby.

She dug into her bag for Daniel's car keys and then got into the car, slamming the door as hard as she could to try and vent some of her anger.

She started the engine and then spotted Lorne in the rear-view mirror, running toward the car.

"If you think I'm going to let you have Round Two then you can think again", she muttered, ramming the car into drive and careering out of the parking lot.

"Damn it Ellie, get back here!", Lorne shouted, throwing his arms into the air in frustration before heading for the jeep he had borrowed from the SGC.

He had just started the engine when the jeeps' mobile phone rang.

"Damn!", Lorne cursed again, glancing to where Ellie's car had just disappeared around a corner up ahead.

Snatching up the phone, knowing he had to answer, he barked,

"Yes?! Lorne here".

"Major, it's Mitchell. Are you with Ellie?", he asked and Lorne sighed.

"No, we argued and she just took off, I was about to follow her", he replied.

"Get to it…Sheppard found an e-mail from Charlotte to Cavendish, telling him to get rid of Ellie as the time was right. You need to find her Major…and fast", Mitchell's voice came back urgently.

Lorne didn't bother to say goodbye, he merely floored the gas pedal and took off down the street.

ooo

Ellie knew that Lorne knew where Daniel lived and figured that he would head there to try and find her, so she continued on to her new house, her plan to sit out front for a while and wait until she thought Lorne had returned to the SGC.

She killed the engine and rested her head on her hands against the steering wheel.

She wanted things to be right between her and Lorne so badly…why was it all such a mess?

Suddenly a knock came to the car window and she jumped, her head whirling around to see Mason staring down at her.

He motioned for her to wind the window down but instead she got out, pulling her bag with her.

"Hey, you okay?", Mason asked and she nodded.

"Uh, yeah…I'm fine".

"Well, you don't look too fine…is everything alright with the baby?", Mason asked and Ellie forced a smile.

"Yeah".

Over Mason's shoulder, in the distance, she saw a black van turn erratically onto their street and she frowned as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

She knew it was Henry…and that he had come for her.

Digging into her bag she produced her diary and shoved it at Mason.

"I need your help", she said, watching as the van got closer.

"Sure…what is it?", Mason replied, taking the diary but frowning as he saw that Ellie wasn't looking at him, but at something behind him.

He went to turn but she grabbed his arm.

"Go inside and ring the number that's in my diary for the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Ask for Dr Daniel Jackson or Major Evan Lorne…tell them that you're my neighbour and that you just saw me being taken away in a black van".

"What?!", Mason asked as Ellie shoved him toward the path of his house.

"Please Mason. Don't try and stop this…they'll kill you…just do as I ask. Get the licence plate number and give it to my friends but **don't **call the police", she said urgently, pushing at him again when he stayed still.

"Mason! Go…please!", she begged, the van almost upon them and Mason regarded her briefly before turning and heading for his house.

Satisfied, Ellie turned and tried to get to Daniel's car again but the black van screeched to a halt beside her, its side door sliding open and as predicted, she was hauled inside by a burly man…and came face to face with Henry Cavendish.

**ooo**

"Come on Ellie, where are you?", Lorne muttered to himself as he discovered that she wasn't at Daniel's house.

He was trying to remember if she'd mentioned the location of the house she'd bought, when the jeeps' phone rang again.

Picking it up he said,

"Lorne", and discovered that this time it was Daniel calling him.

"Major, we've just had a phone call from a man claiming to be Ellie's new neighbour…a guy called Mason Taylor…he says that he just saw Ellie being bundled into a black van. He's given us the licence plate and said Ellie told him to ring", Daniel said in a rush and Lorne felt his gut twist.

"I think you should get back here…Mitchell is trying to get some information out of Charlotte with regard to where Cavendish might take Ellie, but she's saying that she'll only speak to you".

"On my way", Lorne replied, hanging up the phone and turning the jeep around.

**ooo**

"Why are you doing this?", Ellie asked as Henry bound her wrists and her ankles and then tied her to a supporting post in what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Because I'm being well paid to do so", he replied and Ellie frowned.

"By who?", she asked.

"You don't know? Are you really that stupid Doctor?", Henry replied and Ellie regarded him silently and he laughed.

"You haven't figured it out have you. Your friend Charlotte is behind all of this…she must want Major Lorne pretty badly to go to all this trouble and I just cant get my head around the fact that neither you, nor him, didn't realise sooner that she doesn't have leukaemia at all…it's all a lie".

Ellie blinked as her stomach lurched.

"Charlotte isn't dying?", she asked incredulously and Henry shook his head.

"Jeez but you're dim for a brunette", he muttered.

Tears pooled in Ellie's eyes as she thought about how much trouble Charlotte had caused with her deceit.

"Oh don't cry…I cant stand women that cry", Henry said, then added, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon".

"What are you going to do to me?", Ellie sniffed and Henry pointed to some of the other support posts around the warehouse.

"See those charges?", he asked and Ellie nodded warily.

"Well, they're set to go off in one hour…this building is scheduled to be demolished, and you along with it".

Ellie gasped and Henry smiled almost kindly at her.

"I'll stay with you for a while yet…don't be scared", he said and Ellie scowled at him.

"You're mad!", she said but he merely laughed.

"I've been called worse!".

**ooo**

"Where's he taken her?", Lorne asked of Charlotte who was sat across from him in an interview room at the SGC.

"I didn't want things to be this way Evan", she replied, avoiding answering his question.

"Where has he taken her?", Lorne asked again, his voice cold as he stood and glared down at her.

"If I tell you, will you get me out of here?", Charlotte replied, crossing her legs, making her skirt ride up along her thighs and Lorne narrowed his eyes at her.

"No", he answered her bluntly.

"Well then why should I help you?", she asked and Lorne leant on the table, bracing himself on his hands as he replied.

"Because you've done enough damage Charlie…you're a lying, manipulative bitch…all that crap about changing and wanting to be a better person", he laughed derisively before continuing, "Well, now's your chance. Help me get Ellie back".

Charlotte regarded him before standing also.

They stared at one another for the longest time before she said,

"Take me to a phone and I'll call Henry".

Lorne looked at her, unsure whether to believe her or not, but then he nodded to the soldiers stood by the door and they stepped aside.

Slowly, Charlotte rounded the table, Lorne watching her and she was almost by his side when suddenly she lurched toward one of the soldiers and snatched his gun from his leg holster.

Lorne immediately reached for his own gun and they aimed at one another.

-

In the observation room, Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c stood.

"What the hell is she doing?", Mitchell said as they headed for the door.

-

"Let me go Evan", Charlotte said, darting for the door and Lorne hesitated for a fraction too long and she took the opportunity and flew out of the door and onto the hallway.

Lorne followed with the two soldiers and was joined by Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c.

Up ahead, Charlotte slipped in her heels and went sprawling on all fours, the gun she held skittering across the floor, only to be picked up by a passing marine.

Lorne and the others approached her and Lorne grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet, then shoved her into a nearby office, pushing her down into the desk chair.

As Mitchell and Teal'c joined them in the office, Lorne picked up the desk phone and slammed it down hard in front of Charlotte.

Aiming his gun at her he ordered, "Ring Cavendish and call him off".

Charlotte smiled up at Lorne.

"You couldn't hurt me", she purred as she picked up the receiver and dialled Henry's mobile number.

As they waited for him to answer, she added, "You couldn't hurt me because deep down you still love me".

"Just call him off", Lorne replied, releasing the safety on his gun, his gut telling him that Charlotte wasn't done yet.

--

In the quiet of the deserted warehouse, Henry's phone suddenly rang and he dug it out of his pocket, glancing at Ellie before flipping it open to answer it.

-

"Henry?", Charlotte said, her eyes not leaving Lorne's as she awaited his response.

"Yes?", came back the reply.

Charlotte smiled at Lorne again as she began,

"Don't wait for the detonation…kill her…", but she didn't get to finish her sentence before the 'BANG' echoed around the room as Lorne fired his gun and shot her…

--

In the warehouse, Henry frowned and shut his phone.

He didn't know what Charlotte had been going to say, but he thought that Ellie dying by detonation sounded fun and so he turned and grinned at the petite Doctor.

"I'm going to take my leave of you now…I have a plane to catch. It was nice knowing you and all that", he said and Ellie swallowed down her fear and called out,

"Henry…please…I'm pregnant, don't do this".

But he was already heading for the exit.

Ellie blinked back tears as she muttered, "Why didn't I stay in that damn classroom with you Evan?".

--

Silence filled the office following the sound of the resounding gun shot and Mitchell and Teal'c exchanged a glance before Daniel said,

"She mentioned a detonation. Do you think that Cavendish has Ellie in some place that's going to be demolished?".

Lorne tore his eyes from Charlotte's lifeless body and looked at Daniel but remained silent.

"Check it out Jackson, see if you can find out places around here that are due to be demolished today", Mitchell said and Daniel nodded before scooting off.

"Are you alright Major Lorne?", Teal'c asked and Lorne looked at the Jaffa with a shocked expression upon his face.

"I…", he began, but found that he couldn't find the right words.

Mitchell put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"I'd have done the same thing Major, if its any consolation".

Lorne nodded slightly. "Sir".

"Let's go get a jeep, Jackson can contact us once he finds something out", Mitchell said and Lorne put the safety back on his gun and re-holstered it at his thigh.

They had been gone around ten minutes when their jeep phone rang. Lorne snatched up the receiver as Mitchell was driving and Teal'c was sitting in the back.

"There is one warehouse that is due to be demolished today. Its around three blocks from the university, Mitchell will know it, but you have to hurry, there isn't much time left", Daniel said and Lorne frowned.

"How long?", he asked, his throat dry.

"Just hurry Evan", Daniel said ominously.

Lorne hung up the phone and told Mitchell what Daniel had said.

"Crap!", Mitchell said, putting his foot down.

They reached the street that the warehouse was on only to find it was cordoned off by workmen, barriers in place to prevent anyone getting by.

"Hey!", Mitchell shouted to the guy who looked to be in charge.

As the man walked over, Mitchell and Teal'c got out of the jeep but Lorne stayed where he was, staring at the derelict looking warehouse up ahead…wondering if Ellie and his baby were still alive.

"There's a woman in there…you have to call off the detonation", he heard Mitchell saying.

"No can do…the charges are set on timers and there is less than two minutes to go. I cant let anyone near that building now, it's too dangerous", the foreman replied.

"Did you not check the inside?", Mitchell asked and the foreman shrugged.

"Around two hours ago yeah, and the place is all signed up with the demolition notices and the time of the blast…no one should go near it unless they have a death wish", he said.

Lorne knew that he had to get into the warehouse. He slid over to the drivers' seat and released the park break and, flooring the gas pedal, he took off in the jeep, crashing through the barriers ahead of him.

"Hey!!", the foreman cried out as he, Mitchell, Teal'c and the gathered crowd watched in disbelief.

Inside, Ellie struggled hopelessly against the ropes that held her, tears of frustration wetting her cheeks.

She knew it wouldn't be long now before the charges detonated. She had tried screaming for help but of course, no one could hear her.

Suddenly the rickety, wooden double doors at the other end of the warehouse flew open as a jeep burst through them and she yelped out in shock, not daring to hope that this could be the one man that she wanted to see above all others.

The jeep skidded to a halt in front of her and Lorne got out.

"Evan!", she cried and he smiled at her before immediately starting to loosen the rope that held her to the post.

Just as he freed her, the first charge went off and the building rocked, dust beginning to fall all around them.

"We have to get out of here", Lorne stated the obvious.

Not having time to undo the ties at Ellie's wrists and ankles, he lifted her into his arms just as the second charge went off.

Placing her in the jeep he got in beside her and pressed the gas pedal, racing for the opposite doors to the ones he had entered through, the building collapsing at their heels as the remaining charges blew.

Outside, Mitchell and Teal'c watched in horror as the warehouse crumpled before their eyes, clouds of dust enveloping the entire area, making it impossible to see if Lorne had gotten Ellie out or not.

They held their breath and waited until suddenly, through the clouds of dust, the jeep appeared.

"Yes!!", Mitchell cried as he saw Ellie beside Lorne. "You crazy son of a bitch Lorne!".

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Mitchell did a little dance at his side as the jeep pulled up beside them.

"Are you alright?", Lorne asked of Ellie as he turned to face her and she nodded as he began to untie her wrists.

As soon as they were free, Ellie moved closer and cupped his face.

"It was all Charlotte wasn't it?", she said, looking into his eyes, her voice urgent as she continued, "and misunderstandings about John and me supposedly marrying him. I've always wanted only you Evan…and I could never get rid of our baby…never get rid of anything that's a part of you…of us…I love you".

Lorne stared at her, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I love you too…don't you ever leave me again do you hear me?", he asked and she just managed to nod before his mouth covered hers in a long overdue kiss.

Teal'c looked at Mitchell and tried to copy the little dance that he had done earlier.

Mitchell shook his head.

"That's not a good look for you buddy".

ooo

At the SGC, Ellie was checked over by Dr Lamb and then, when she assured Lorne that both she and their baby were fine, he headed off to sort out the paperwork over the Charlotte incident, reluctant to leave her for too long.

Ellie was informed that General Landry had authorised a link to Atlantis so that she could speak to them and fill them in on what had been going on and she sat with Walter whilst he dialled up the gate and established the connection.

She smiled as Weir and Sheppard came into view.

"Hi guys", she said and Sheppard waved at her.

"Thank God you're alright Ellie, you've had us worried sick", Weir said and Ellie sighed and began to tell them what had just happened.

"I'm alright thanks to SG-1 and Evan", she told them.

"Hey, don't forget us…McKay and I have been like Sherlock Holmes and Watson, him being Watson of course", Sheppard pouted and Ellie laughed.

"And you guys too…thank you for what you did", she said as McKay's head suddenly obliterated her view of Weir and Sheppard.

"So when are you coming back, only I have a whole stack of stuff to get through?", the scientist asked and Ellie's face clouded over as she replied,

"Um…I'm not sure that I'm coming back".

"What?", Sheppard said, shoving Rodney out of the way and she heard a crash and both Weir and Sheppard winced before looking back at the screen.

"What do you mean you're not sure that you're coming back? You and Lorne are back on track now aren't you and I guess we can give Lorne leave until the Daedalus gets to earth again, but I need him back here", Sheppard said and Ellie folded her arms.

"I…look, I just bought a house, I have a new job…", she trailed off as Sheppard put his face close to the screen.

"You like your new work colleagues better than us?", he glowered and she shook her head.

"It's not that…its just…I don't know…I've kinda gotten used to life on earth again I guess. No wraith just around the corner waiting to suck the life out of you, no replicators, no immediate danger…", she trailed off as Weir said,

"No, only the mad IOA agent that was going to blow you up".

"Speaking of Cavendish", Mitchell said as he approached Ellie and Walter, then waved at Sheppard and Weir before continuing, "The IOA just contacted General Landry, they picked Henry up at the airport, they'd had people posted there for days as they thought he may try to get out of the country".

"So, you see, as I say…no immediate danger", Ellie said and Sheppard glared at Mitchell.

"Ellie you know that you're more than welcome to come back to Atlantis, but I cant keep your position free forever", Weir said, then added, "Let us know soon what you decide".

"I will and thank you", Ellie replied, then said, "John, tell Lyssa that I was asking after her".

"Will do…but she'd like it better if you told her in person I'm sure, especially since you're both pregnant at the same time, congratulations by the way".

"Thanks…and I'll think about what you've said", Ellie answered truthfully.

They said their goodbyes and Walter cut the connection just as Lorne joined them.

"Ready to get out of here?", he asked as she stood and nodded.

It was late when they reached Daniel's house and Lorne turned to Ellie as they pulled onto the driveway.

"Um…Daniel said he didn't mind if I stayed over here tonight…but I guess its up to you", he said tentatively.

"We need to talk Evan", she said, reaching out and touching his face.

"Let's go inside", he suggested and she nodded and they got out of the car.

Ellie let them into the house and then headed for the stairs, Lorne followed her, not knowing what else to do.

"I need a shower", she said, pulling off her strappy shoes and he watched her from the doorway of Daniel's spare bedroom. He was torn between leaving her alone to get clean or joining her. His desire for her won out.

"I could use a shower too", he said, stepping into the room and undoing his boot laces, then pulling them and his socks from his feet.

Ellie stared at him as he pulled his T-shirt over his head, her mouth going dry at the sight of his chest.

"We should…uh…we should talk", she said weakly as he approached her, his hands going to her face as he replied,

"I want to make love to you first Ellie…I need you".

She melted, heat pooling low in her belly as he kissed her, his hands sliding up and down her arms before reaching for the zip at the back of her sundress.

A fire ignited between them and they tore at one another's remaining clothing.

The shower forgotten for now they collapsed, deliciously naked, onto the bed behind them, Ellie leaning over Lorne as they kissed.

Lorne reached up with one hand and caressed a breast, teasing the nipple and Ellie moaned softly, tearing her mouth from his to rain soft kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder.

Lorne moaned and nuzzled his face against the side of hers.

"You're alright to do this? Your heart…the baby?", he whispered and she kissed him, dispelling his fears as she straddled him, moaning against his mouth as she slid her soft body against the hardness of his.

Reading her, Lorne grasped her hips and lifted her, positioning the tip of himself at her entrance.

Ellie pushed harder against him, braced her hands on his chest and savoured the feeling.

God, he took her breath away and he was at her mercy, allowing her to dominate when she was sure that he really wanted to roll her over and take control of their lovemaking.

Slowly she pushed herself down on his length and Lorne groaned and flexed beneath her and she could tell that he was holding back, afraid that he would hurt her.

"You're so precious", he said, confirming her thoughts.

"But I wont break", she told him, upping the tempo as she began to rise and fall on him and Lorne's blue eyes began to blaze with a fire that he felt all through his body.

He caught her rhythm and then bent forward, catching a nipple between his teeth and Ellie gasped, tightening her feminine muscles around him as she felt her orgasm beginning to build.

Evidently realising that she was almost there, Lorne bucked beneath her, then reached between them and massaged her sensitive spot and she shattered above him.

Her mouth opened and she moaned her pleasure in small gasps that did wonders for Lorne's ego and she bent forward as her body became weak from the force of her climax. Lorne kept up the tempo beneath her, every thrust from him intensifying the contractions.

She collapsed on top of him, certain that she would never be able to move again and it was at that moment that Lorne rolled her, first onto her back and then flipped her onto her stomach, dragged her hips of the mattress and pushed into her from behind.

Ellie gasped, her body adjusting instinctively to accept him again and she groaned and mewled and backed up against him as he drove deeper into her body.

Lorne made masculine sounds of pleasure and Ellie could feel him getting closer and closer to his release. The thought excited her and impossibly she climaxed again, triggering his and Lorne held on to her and grew still as his orgasm tore through him.

As they caught their breath, Lorne kissed the middle of Ellie's back, made a grunt of pleasure as he caressed her hip and then he carefully withdrew from her and pulled her down to his side.

"You missed me I take it?", she asked, her fingers toying with his dog tags and Lorne kissed the tip of her nose.

"As much as you missed me", he said coyly and she smiled at him, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"I don't know what I'd have done if anything had happened to you earlier", Lorne told her, his arms wrapping around her tightly and Ellie snuggled against him.

"I cant believe that Charlotte went to such lengths to split us up…what happened to her Evan, where is she?", she asked and felt Lorne stiffen slightly.

"She's dead", he replied and Ellie pulled back slightly so that she could look at him.

"How? What happened?", she asked.

"I shot her", he replied, watching her, holding her, praying that she didn't pull away from him.

When she remained silent he said,

"She escaped from the interview room, taking a gun from one of the soldiers…we caught her again and then I told her to phone Henry and call him off…but she tried to tell him to kill you straight away instead of waiting for the detonation…I had to stop her giving him that order Ellie".

Ellie reached up and touched a hand to his face.

"Thank you", she said and Lorne turned his head and kissed her palm before looking back at her.

"For what?", he asked and she smiled at him through the tears that now blurred her eyes.

"For doing something that I know goes against every fibre in your body, just to save me", she replied and Lorne knew in that instant that Ellie was indeed his soul mate.

No-one had ever instinctively known him as well as she did.

"I love you", he said, "And I'm sorry I doubted you over the baby…there's no excuses for me thinking that of you and I intend to spend every day from here-on-in making it up to you".

Ellie smiled as he brushed her tears away with his lips and she sniffed.

"I think that's enough talk of the past Evan…we need to discuss the 'every days from here-on-in'", she said, teasing him by using his last words.

Lorne nodded.

"What are you going to do with the house you bought?", he asked and she frowned.

"Live in it…maybe", she said and he looked at her.

"I'm not certain that I want to go back to Atlantis…I mean, would you…would you consider staying here on earth…with me?", she said tentatively and Lorne sat up abruptly, so she followed suit.

She touched his back gently and pressed her lips to his shoulder.

"We have a baby to think of now and I'm not so sure that Atlantis is the right place to bring up a child", she said quietly and Lorne twisted to look at her.

"It's not that I don't agree with you", he said, threading a hand into her hair, "But my posting is on Atlantis…I'd gladly stay here with you, but I'd have to see if I could get assigned somewhere back here again…but if there is nothing at the SGC I could be sent out to Afghanistan…the military would decide…", he trailed off as he saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"I can look into it", he said and she forced a smile.

"I get the keys to the house in the morning…I hope you like it", she said and he pulled her to him as he lay down again.

"I'm sure I will", he said and Ellie bit her lip, thinking about what he'd said.

ooo

Lorne liked the house…in fact he loved it.

As they stood on the back porch looking out at the garden he said,

"I can just see you sat on a swing, over there by the tree, holding Junior whilst I paint you both".

Ellie looked at him, her heart swelling with love for him and she was about to lean in and kiss him when the front door bell chimed.

They both looked back toward the house and she said,

"That'll be some of the furniture I bought", and she went to move inside but Lorne stopped her.

"It's okay, I'll sort it", he said heading back inside and Ellie sighed as she watched him go.

He'd said that he didn't mind staying on earth but she wasn't so sure that that was the truth.

She knew that Lorne felt a strong sense of duty to Atlantis, indeed so did she to a certain extent, and the thought of not seeing Lyssa, or Rodney…or John again had her feeling inexplicably panicked.

She was about to head back inside herself when Mason appeared in his own garden. He spotted her and headed for their adjoining fence, shouting her name.

As she approached him he said,

"Thank God you're alright…I've been worried sick".

"Oh, Mason, I'm so sorry, I didn't think to let you know…", Ellie said, reaching out to touch his hand that rested on top of the fence panel.

"Thank you so much for ringing the mountain for me".

"What the hell are you involved in Ellie?", Mason asked and she shook her head.

"It was…", how could she say 'nothing'? She couldn't, so instead she said, "It was an old work colleague with a vendetta against me".

Mason nodded and said, "Well, I'm glad you're safe".

"Thanks", she replied, noticing that something had caught Mason's eye and she turned to see Lorne stood at the back door, watching them.

She smiled and waved him over, wrapping her arm around his waist as she said,

"This is Major Evan Lorne and Evan, this is Mason Taylor…our new neighbour, the man who called the mountain for me yesterday".

Lorne stuck out a hand to shake Mason's.

"Thanks for what you did", he said and Mason nodded.

"No problem".

Just then the delivery driver stuck his head out of the back door and Lorne said,

"Excuse me", and headed off to sign the delivery note.

"So…he's the baby's father?", Mason asked of Ellie and she nodded.

"He's back on the scene I take it?", he asked and Ellie blushed.

"We have too much history to just throw everything away", she offered and Mason smiled at her.

"I hope it all works out for you".

"Look, I was thinking of having that house-warming barbecue tomorrow evening…do you still want to help?", Ellie asked and Mason regarded her for a moment.

"Why not, that'd be nice", he replied.

"Great…come around at about 6.30", Ellie said and Mason nodded as they parted company.

She went back inside to find Lorne unpacking boxes.

"What is all this stuff?", he asked and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his back.

"Wardrobes, drawers, those types of things…the bed should be arriving later as will the sofa, the TV…..", she trailed off as Lorne turned in her arms.

"I'll have to contribute to all of this…and we'll have to sort something about the cost of the house. I cant let you pay for it all", he said and Ellie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whatever you think best", she said and he kissed her.

"I was thinking of having a barbecue tomorrow evening…I asked Mason to come around and I thought we could ask Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Cameron too…", she looked at him expectantly and he said,

"Mason looks like a decent guy…", and he frowned as he thought about the fact that Ellie would have been living next door to him, alone, if he hadn't come back to earth.

"He's a fire fighter", Ellie said and Lorne grimaced, thinking that this guy got better by the second.

Ellie smiled up at him, instinctively knowing what he was thinking.

"I prefer Air Force Majors myself", she said and Lorne threw her a hurt look.

"_Majors_?", he asked and she giggled.

"Sorry, I meant Air Force Major…one in particular", she offered as he moved his hands down and cupped her bottom.

"Anyone I know?", he asked.

"Uh-huh", she murmured just before his lips met hers.

ooo

"You know _soo_ many hot men!", Sarah, Ellie's colleague from the university gushed as she looked around Ellie and Lorne's garden and Ellie laughed.

"Yeah, but the one you want is over there, by the barbecue. Why don't you go say hi?", she said, pointing to Mason and Sarah sighed dreamily.

"Okay…I can do that", she said and Ellie smiled as the other woman squared her shoulders and headed Mason's way.

Picking up a napkin that had strayed onto the lawn, Ellie looked over to where Lorne was talking animatedly to Mitchell and Teal'c and she once again questioned her decision to stay on earth.

How could she think that Atlantis was a bad place to bring up a child when they had friends like these wherever they were in the universe?

Looking up at the house, thinking how Lorne had worked hard all day yesterday and that day too, setting up the new furniture, she sighed deeply and headed over to him.

"Evan, can I borrow you for two minutes?", she asked and Mitchell winked at her as Lorne turned to her.

"Sure, what's the matter?", he asked as she pulled him into the kitchen.

"It was stupid of me to ask you to stay here on earth with me. You belong on Atlantis Evan, we both do", she said, once they were alone and he looked at her for a moment.

"Are you…are you sure? I mean what about the baby…and this house?", he asked, trying not to act too relieved that she had changed her mind.

"I think I'm sure, yes, and the baby will be fine…we have good friends on Atlantis…and as for the house, we can keep it cant we? I mean, we'll need somewhere to stay when we're on leave…somewhere nice to bring Junior...", she yelped as Lorne suddenly picked her up and swung her around.

"Yes we can keep the house…and if you want to come home at any time when we're on Atlantis you only have to say", he said and she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Evan Lorne", she said and he smiled back at her.

"I love you too Ellie Harrison…but that doesn't sound quite right now does it?", he said and she frowned at him.

"What? My name? There's not much I can do about that", she said, wondering what was wrong with her name as Lorne put her down.

"Yes there is", he informed her and she giggled nervously as he dropped down onto one knee before her and took her left hand in his.

"Marry me…and become Ellie Lorne, then everything will be perfect".

In the garden, their guests looked to the house as they heard Ellie let out a squeal of delight and then, through the window, they saw her throw herself into her husband-to-be's arms.

The End


End file.
